My Dark Side
by samlover14
Summary: Originally based on Episode 4x04, The Break Up. Spoilers to 4x10. "I was with someone." "It was Sebastian, wasn't it?" What if it was Sebastian? Mostly Seblaine, with some Klaine and Huntbastian. Also Niff and other canon things. It's essentially an otherwise-canon-to-4x10 Dalton!AU. Now completed, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: I Was With Someone

**A/N: New story, by me. New fandom! Also, by me.  
Plot: "I was with someone." "It was Sebastian, wasn't it?" What if it _was_ Sebastian? Mostly Seblaine, with some Klaine and Huntbastian. Also, Niff and other canon things.  
I don't own Glee or anything else I reference, as usual, or any of the various songs I will invariably use throughout this fic. Everything belongs to its repsective owners. _  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter One:  
I Was With Someone_**

Blaine walked into the Lima Bean for his post-rehearsal medium drip. Alone. He stared at the coffee cup. He didn't even want the coffee. He put it down on the counter where the sugars were kept and turned to leave when he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see who it was.

"Hey! Long time, no see." Sebastian Smythe, the very last person on earth he wanted to see right now.

"Hi Sebastian," Blaine said.

"So I heard through the magic of the internet that your other half ran off and abandoned you," Sebastian said. "Gee… It's too bad."

"Not in the mood right now," Blaine said, dully.

"Well… if you change your mind… You know where I am," Sebastian said, winking and stealing Blaine's coffee cup from the counter. Then he was gone.

Blaine stumped home. Kurt was in New York. Blaine was in Lima. 10 hours to drive. 600 miles. Kurt was too busy with his new awesome New York life to pay attention to Blaine. Blaine needed Kurt. Blaine needed him. Blaine needed _someone_.

_Sebastian._

Sebastian would make him feel wanted. Sebastian was a wiener jacket. Sebastian could make him feel. Sebastian was a wiener jacket. Sebastian would. Sebastian's _wiener_.

_All right._

Blaine took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts. _Sebastian_. No. Yes. No! _Yes._

_Yes._

Blaine put his phone back in his pocket and took the keys to his car off his bureau. Sebastian would be back at Dalton by now, and where better to be right now than in the epicenter of people who love him. Did they still? Blaine was a Dalton legend. Sex on a stick and sings like a dream.

_Dalton._

Nick. Jeff. Thad. Wes. David. Trent. Beatbox. Sebastian. _Sebastian._

To Dalton he drove. He needed his friends. His only friends. There was nothing left at McKinley for him.

_Nothing._

It's not that he'd expected his parking spot to be empty, or that he was surprised by the telltale sports car parked in it; it was the tall, grinning figure of Sebastian that greeted him as he pulled into the spot next to the one he had always claimed. Sebastian dropped the cigarette he'd been ever-so-sexily smoking to the pavement and put it out with his shoe.

"Thought I might be getting a visit from you tonight," Sebastian said, smirking that meerkat smile of his.

"It's still afternoon, and I don't even…" Blaine began. He'd worked himself into an angry storm on the drive over, but Sebastian raised one of his sexy eyebrows and Blaine trailed off. "I just- I just want to feel … I want to feel."

Sebastian hesitated, not something he usually did, especially in public. Blaine was on the verge of tears. _Tears._ Something was wrong.

"Blaine…" Sebastian said, suddenly caring. Blaine looked up at him, his eyelashes already glittered with tears. "Tell me everything." Blaine threw his arms around Sebastian, hugging him. Sebastian usually didn't approve of people crying on him, wrinkling his clothing, but the way Blaine had attached himself onto Sebastian as if he'd fall off the earth if he left go… Sebastian had to admit: super hot. "Come on, let's go inside." Sebastian half dragged the sobbing Blaine into his dorm room. Blaine didn't even notice, but of course Sebastian had gotten his old room.

Once Blaine was seated on Sebastian's bed, hugging a pillow, he began to talk.

"Last year, I transferred from Dalton to McKinley, because I wanted – I couldn't stand to be away from Kurt. He graduated, but he was – he was staying in Lima for me. And-and-and I didn't want that for him. He went to new York, and got a job with and he- he's so busy that-that-that–" Blaine couldn't continue. He choked out one sob after another, giant crocodile tears falling from his eyes onto the pillow he was clutching for dear life.

"That?" Sebastian prompted.

"There's nothing left for me at McKinley," Blaine said. Sebastian, having shrugged his blazer and hooked it on the door, sat next to Blaine and put his arm around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine felt as though he should push the arm away, but instead he pressed into Sebastian's embrace, laying his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, working the gel out of it.

"Maybe you should come back to Dalton," Sebastian murmured softly.

"At least people care about me here," Blaine choked out.

"I care about you, Blaine."

"You do?"

"Of course I do."

"You almost blinded me," Blaine accused, pulling back from Sebastian, suddenly angry. Angry was good. Blaine could deal with anger.

"And I am sincerely sorry about that," Sebastian replied. "I've turned over a new leaf. No more bullying, blackmail, or assault this year."

"That must be boring for you," Blaine said.

"Yeah, it is. Being nice sucks." Blaine smiled in spite of himself. "There's that super hot school boy smile."

Without thinking, Blaine pressed his lips to Sebastian's with more passion than he would have thought possible. They broke apart softly, looking at each other. Suddenly reality caught back up with Blaine. He was across the room in a flash, right hand on his lips.

"No, no, no," he said. "No, I shouldn't have done that."

"Didn't you say you wanted to feel?" Sebastian asked, advancing slowly on Blaine. "Isn't this what you wanted to feel? Wanted? Needed? Loved?"

Blaine hesitated, unable to properly sort his thoughts, but then he'd reached out and grabbed Sebastian by the tie, and the next thing he knew, Sebastian was on top of him, both completely nude except said red and blue striped tie. After that, the next thing Blaine remembered was pulling his black and white striped shit back on. Sebastian was coming out of his private shower with a towel on.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked, somehow managing to make even that sound sexy.

"I- I don't…" Blaine tried by it wasn't coming to him. "I can't."

"You already did," Sebastian said winking.

"Sebastian… I can't do this," Blaine said.

"Why? Because of Kurt?" Sebastian asked, noting that this quite possibly could have been the first time he hadn't referred to him without using a vicious nickname. "Forget about him. He left you the second he got on that train. You're a Dalton boy. You're a legend. Come back where you belong."

"I have to think about it," Blaine said. "I-I have to go." He left Sebastian's dorm and wandered across campus toward the senior commons.

"Blaine?" a voice asked. Blaine looked around.

"Hi Trent."

"What are you doing here? Is this your triumphant return to Dalton? Please?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking about it."

"Please! Sebastian and Hunter are going crazy under the pressure to win."

"Who's–" Blaine began, but he was interrupted by a voice from the corner of the library. The chair swung around to reveal a vaguely attractive boy, most likely a senior, wearing a Dalton uniform and petting a white cat. Blaine was unimpressed.

"Blaine Warbler. Allow me to answer the obvious questions. I'm Hunter Clarington. I'm the new captain of the Warblers, and I'm not even remotely bi-curious."

"That's nice for you. I – I have to fix my hair," Blaine said, nervously.

"It does have that… slept on quality," Hunter remarked. Blaine left the library and meandered down the hall towards a bathroom. Hair gel was a part of the Dalton uniform and there was a dispenser in every bathroom.

Blaine looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't recognize the boy staring back at him. He reached for the gel dispenser. It wasn't as expensive as the stuff he'd always used, but it would do for a while.

"Blaine," came a voice from behind him. Thad, with a battle of real hair gel and a comb. "Trent said you could use some."

"Thank you," Blaine said, taking the gel.

"We really miss you here," Thad said.

"I miss you guys too," Blaine replied, combing his stray curls into place.

"Is that why you're here?" Thad asked, eagerly.

"No, I came to see Sebastian."

"Yes, he did," Sebastian said, sliding into the bathroom, "and he looked so hot while he was."

"Oh," Thad said. "That explains… everything." He took his exit with his hair gel. Blaine shook his head sadly at Sebastian and left the room as well. Sebastian followed.

"So, I take it you met Hunter," Sebastian said. "What do you think?"

"I think he seems like an asshole," Blaine said.

"If you come back, I'm sure the council would vote you captain."

"I thought you were the captain," Blaine said to Sebastian, as they rounded the corner back into the library.

"More obvious questions," Hunter interrupter again. "Dalton just gave me a full scholarship to move here from Colorado springs, where I led my military academy to a Regionals victory with Presidential honors. Now I'm here to kick it up a notch. That starts with you."

"That's very intimidating," Blaine said. "And _not_ what I need right now."

"Hunter has a plan to get you back that is, admittedly, better than mine," Sebastian said. "I, of course, am not a part of it, nor did it _specifically_ involve seducing you. That was just fun."

"And why would I ever leave McKinley?" Blaine asked.

"Why would you stay?" Hunter asked. "I heard you only went there to be with Kurt. In fact, I hear they still call you Blaine Warbler. They know you don't belong there. Why don't you?"

"We all know the real Blaine, Blaine," Sebastian said, as the doors to the library opened, and in walked Nick, Jeff, and Beatbox. "Ambitious. Driven. You're a Dalton boy."

"Present the blazer," Hunter instructed. Beatbox handed Blaine a blazer. "Go on." Blaine put on the blazer, rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation. Once he got in on, he felt… different. He felt _right_. He was meant to be a Warbler, and lead Dalton to their first National championship.

"You know what goes great with a new blazer? An impromptu song," Sebastian said, innocently, if he was capable of such a thing.

"No, come on, I'm not in the mood…" Blaine began to protest, but Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian had already started, and the rest of the Warblers were filing in the doors.

_There's a place I know_

_It's not pretty there_

_Everybody has a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

"What did I tell you? Flawless," Sebastian said. "And I don't just mean out here." He winked. Blaine took off the blazer and tried to hand it back to Hunter.

"Keep it," Hunter said. "It's already yours. Don't you think it's time you came back where you belong? Blaine Warbler?"

Blaine took the blazer with him, but left Dalton without giving a definite answer. He went back to his house, showered, changed, and then went to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2: The Break Up

**A/N: Thanks for the welcoming response on the first chapter. :D Warning: There's not a lot of original content in this chapter... But it had to be done. Next chapter coming sooner. I love writing this already. Don't own Glee or half the dialogue of this chapter, or pretty much any of the events... Leave me a review, I love you. xoxo Samantha**

* * *

**_Chapter Two:  
The Break-Up_**

"I'm not wearing a suit for a night out on the town," Finn said to Kurt. "I didn't even bring a suit."

"Finn, you can't wear Gap jeans and a Rugby shirt to CallBacks," Kurt said, using a lint roller on his already flawless outfit.

"Wh- What's Call Backs?" Finn asked.

"It's this amazing bar that all the NYADA students go to and Friday nights are the best because everybody gets up and sings and it's where we're going tonight and it's gonna be great!" Rachel exclaimed happily.

"So, I have to dress up to go to a karaoke bar?"

"C'mon, Finn, we'll let you sing _Don't Stop Believin_ or something equally uplifting," Kurt said.

"I don't know. I'm so out of practice. I haven't even sung in the shower since Nationals."

A knock on the door, suddenly. Kurt went to get it. He was greeted by the most welcome face: his boyfriend, Blaine.

"Surprise!" Blaine said, handing Kurt approximately a jillion roses.

"Blaine! Wha- This is amazing! But I wasn't expecting you for another two weeks!"

"I know, I just couldn't wait any longer. I – I miss you too much."

"I miss you too," Kurt said. Blaine kissed him, but suddenly there was Rachel and Finn… and…

Then they were at some bar and Kurt was asking questions that Blaine didn't want to answer. Rachel and a very attractive guy named Brody sang a duet. Finn declined singing, but Blaine volunteered.

"Um, hi, everyone. I, um, want to sing a song that's very special to me. This was the song that I sang the first time I ever met the love of my life. So, Kurt, this is for you."

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, _

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine_

The tears flowed out of his eyes again. He was vaguely surprised he had any left to cry.

Walking down the street, Kurt had never looked so amazing than here, where he belonged, framed by New York streetlights.

"So… that was moving," Kurt said. "Guess I'm kind of wondering why that was." Blaine took a deep breath.

"Well, you know, I, uh, really missed you," Blaine replied.

"I miss you too," Kurt said. "And I'm really glad that you're here. But you've been so emotional and weirdly sad. Please stop pretending that there's nothing wrong." Kurt looked at Blaine for what seemed like an eternity until he said something.

"I was with someone," Blaine said. He heard Kurt's heart fall to the street and shatter into a jillion pieces all over the sidewalk.

"It was Sebastian, wasn't it?" Kurt asked, very hurt.

"No it – It wasn't – It wasn't – It doesn't – It didn't mean anything. It was just a hook up, okay?"

"Then who was it?"

"It doesn't matter who it was with, Kurt, what matters is that I was by myself. I needed you. I needed you around and you weren't there. And I was lonely. And I'm really sorry."

"You don't think I've been lonely? You don't think that I've had temptations? But I didn't act on it because I knew what it meant. It meant something horrible and awul and–"

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I really am. Just… going back there and singing with the Warblers–"

"So it was Sebastian," Kurt accused.

"It doesn't matter!" Blaine insisted.

"It does to me," Kurt said.

* * *

Blaine walked to the choir room Monday morning. To his surprise, there was Finn.

"Why'd you do that to him?" Finn asked.

"I don't know," Blaine said. "I just… there's no excuse. He won't talk to me. I don't even know if we're broken up." He wanted to talk more, but Sam came in, interrupting them. After school, Blaine sent a bouquet of roses to the only person that mattered to him in the whole world.

_Kurt, I'm so sorry, Please forgive me. xo xo xo Blaine_

"Well, someone's either seriously crushing on you or seriously trying to make up for something," Kurt's coworker said,

"The latter," Kurt replied, glumly.

"Ouch. He cute?"

"The cutest."

"Well, that sucks. I'm sorry. Hey, you need to go binge shopping? Isabelle's summoning us to the conference room, I can cover for you."

Kurt shook his head, "I'm okay." Then he rephrased himself, realizing he wasn't okay. "I'll be okay."

He dropped Blaine's note in the trash.

* * *

"Sebastian. Sebastian! I just want to rip his stupid chipmunk head off," Kurt exploded. He was pacing furiously around his and Rachel's apartment.

"Did he actually tell you it was Sebastian?" Rachel asked.

"Not in so many words, but I can tell," Kurt said.

"I just think Blaine's smarter than that. Sebastian almost blinded Blaine, among other hideous things he's done," Rachel said. "Would you sit down?"

"I can't _sit down_. I'm upset. I miss Mercedes."

* * *

Blaine punched the wall of his bedroom. It hurt rather satisfyingly. His phone buzzed. He looked at it eagerly, hoping it would be Kurt. It wasn't. It was Hunter, who he could only assume had gotten the number from Sebastian. He'd been texting a couple times a day since the incident at Dalton.

_The Warblers are waiting._

Telling him to stop texting didn't work either. He picked up his phone and dialed the very last person on earth he wanted to talk to.

"Hey there, sexy," Sebastian answered.

"Tell Hunter I'm not leaving McKinley and to stop texting me," Blaine said.

"Tell him yourself, he's right here," Sebastian replied.

"No, I don't–" Blaine began, but then Hunter's voice came from the phone.

"Ready to give up, yet?" he asked.

"_Stop texting me._ I'm not leaving McKinley."

"I think you are," Hunter replied. "Don't worry. We'll leave a space for you in our numbers for Sectionals." The line went dead. Blaine sighed heavily and tried texting Kurt another apology. He'd already sent about 20 of them. He had the feeling Kurt was ignoring him. He wasn't sure if Kurt blatantly ignoring him was worse than accidentally ignoring him. It didn't feel any different.

* * *

A week passed, and Blaine's mental state got progressively worse. They wanted him to play Danny, but there was no way. He couldn't… he just couldn't.

Against his better judgment, he made his way to Westerville again to give the Warblers tickets to Grease.

"Trent," Blaine said, hurriedly, handing him the tickets. "Friday night. It'd mean a lot if my friends came."

"Does that mean I shouldn't tell Sebastian and Hunter?" Trent asked, suspiciously.

"You already know the answer to that," Blaine said. "I have to go, I don't want to be seen here." He ran off, quickly, but it was too late. Hunter sat, villainously staring out the window at him.

"Present the tickets," he demanded of Trent, who reluctantly surrendered them. "We are invading McKinley High, and we're not leaving without one Blaine Warbler," Hunter announced. "Muahaha, Muahahaha!" Trent exchanged looks with Nick and Jeff, then pulled a finger across his throat, quite plainly meaning _we are dead_.


	3. Chapter 3: Nobody's Got No Class

**A/N: I love you guys. In the meantime, read chapter three! Warning for extreme feels, even though I seem to have a lot of them lately, and most of them are about Sebastian. Is it true that I read that Joey Richter tried out for Sebastian? Think I read that somewhere. Anyhow, Klaine feels coming up, and lots of more of it (and tons of Seblaine) in chapters to come! xoxo**

* * *

**_Chapter Three:  
Nobody's Got No Class_**

The Warblers weren't the only people to decide to attend the play. Kurt and Rachel flew in from New York to get closure on their breakups. The thing is… once Kurt saw Blaine, he could barely get the words out. Blaine was the most loved Teen Angel in history. The Warblers all cheered, but Blaine barely noticed them, because he was singing the entire song to Kurt – well, really, the lyrics resonated more in his own mind.

_Baby don't blow it_

_Don't put my good advice to shame…_

After the play, Blaine caught up with Kurt in the hallway.

"Kurt, I need to talk to you," Blaine said. Rachel, still upset, gave them some space.

"I'm not interested," Kurt said, starting to follow after Rachel.

"I-I never told you about what happened. The guy that I hooked up with… I need you to know–"

"What are you gonna tell me? That it wasn't serious? That you only made out? That you didn't care about him?"

"I _didn't_ care," Blaine interjected.

"Do you think any of that matters to me? Relationships are about trust, and I don't trust you anymore. I was stupid to come back. Rachel's right, this isn't home anymore."

And to add the cherry on top, Sebastian appeared behind Blaine.

"And you're seriously going to keep pretending it wasn't him?" Kurt said, his voice now very high as he got even more upset.

"Oh, hey Kurt, it's been a while," Sebastian said, with what almost looked like a genuine smile. Blaine spun around.

"Why are you here? You're not welcome at McKinley," Blaine told him.

"Hunter convinced me to break my no blackmail rule," Sebastian said. "Being nice sucks, remember?" He winked. Kurt made an exasperated noise and stormed off with Rachel.

"Wait, Kurt!" Kurt was gone. "What do you _want_, Sebastian?"

"You," Sebastian said, innocently. "Back at Dalton. Preferably in my bedroom."

"Let's put it this way," Hunter said, appearing. "We both know that Nationals trophy was a fluke, just like you know we're going to win at Sectionals." The rest of the Warblers walked out behind Hunter and Sebastian and almost looked they were standing in a very menacing formation. "Now, I don't want to see a Dalton legend like you sidelined in his senior year. I want you on the winning side… with us."

"I kinda thought you were supposed to be my friends," Blaine said. "Friends don't blackmail each other over a stupid trophy."

"He's right," Trent said. "Forget it, come on." He gestured to his buddies. About half of the Warblers followed him down the hall.

"What'll it be, Blaine?" Blaine looked back down the hall, imagining Kurt there.

"I need to think about it," Blaine begged.

"See you Monday," Hunter said. He, Sebastian, and the five remaining boys walked down the hall towards the exit, whistling a funky tune.

* * *

"Dude, this is part of some master plan, right? You're going back to the Warblers to gather intel for us so we can kick their ass at Sectionals," Sam said.

"It's none of your business why I'm going back to Dalton," Blaine said to Finn and Sam, slamming item after item of crap he had in his locker into a box.

"Exiling yourself to Dalton won't fix anything. There has to be some way we can convince you to stay," Sam said. "Give us a day. One day before you pack it all up, one day to be the hero we all know you are." Blaine slammed his locker shut and walked down the hall to the choir room.

"They embraced me like I was a long lost brother. It… It was like in X-Men 2, when Pyro left the X-Men to join Magneto's brotherhood. It-It just felt _right_. Like maybe I belong with the Warblers," Blaine said.

"Dude, no, no, you belong _here_," Sam said. "With us."

"Does this have to do with Kurt?" Finn asked.

"_Everything_ in this room reminds me of him," Blaine said, spinning around in the choir room to prove his point. "We were a dynamic duo in here. Kurt was my anchor, and now that he's gone, I just… I feel like I'm floating. And none of you care. You don't give a damn about me."

"You're a really important part of this team," Finn said. "Everyone will be disappointed if you leave."

"You need a team that's going to gel really well together," Blaine said. "Half of the time I don't even want to show up for Glee club."

"Yes! Absolutely!" Finn exclaimed, thinking Blaine was finally getting it. "We need a team with a lot of gel, and you're, like, the biggest part of that."

"I'm sorry, guys, but the Warblers are my birthright. And my destiny." He left with his box of stuff.

* * *

Angrily, Blaine threw his stuff into the backseat. His new Dalton blazer laughed at him from the passenger seat. Blaine glared at it. Then he picked it up and put it on. It still felt right.

The drive to Dalton had never seemed to take so long. Sebastian was there, standing next to his car, which was parked not in Blaine's spot, but next to it, and smoking a cigarette.

"Welcome back," Sebastian said, grinning. "I took the liberty of picking up your welcome packet. So late in the semester, they had to triple your dorm up… Hunter and I were only too willing to volunteer."

"Great," Blaine said, not meaning it. "I thought Hunter said he wasn't even remotely bicurious."

"Oh, he isn't," Sebastian said.

"I see," Blaine said, walking with Sebastian into the main building.

"Well… he _wasn't_," Sebastian said, again trying to sound innocent and failing.

"I don't even want to know what's wrong with you," Blaine said.

"You look good in that blazer," Sebastian said. "Super hot."

"If you thought I was interested in you, you would be very wrong."

"If the walls in my – excuse me, _our_ room could talk, I'm sure they would disagree," Sebastian said.

"I came here because I was upset and it felt like Kurt was moving on with his life and I wasn't a part of it. And I got to thinking that maybe Kurt and I weren't meant for each other. That we weren't supposed to spend the rest of our lives together," Blaine said. "But the horrible thing is, right after we did it, I knew that we were."

"Then why are you here?" Sebastian asked.

"For the other 12 members of the Warblers that I do like, that I abandoned to your mercy last year," Blaine spat. He rounded the corner through the doors into the library, where the council was already convened. "Hello, I'm Blaine Anderson, and with all due respect, I'd like to petition the council's decision of the Warblers' captain." Seated at the council's table was Hunter, Nick, and, between them, an empty chair. Sebastian grinned devilishly and took his chair in the center of the council's table and picked up his gavel.

"All Warblers opposed?" Sebastian asked. Hunter began to raise his hand, but put it back down, nervously, when he saw he was the only one. "Motion passed. Warbler Anderson, you have the floor."

"Hello, fellow Warblers," Blaine said. "I have a grandiose apology to make about last season. And this government you've all been subjected to."

"Permission to speak, if I may?" Trent asked. Blaine nodded. "We understand why you left. Kurt was one of us, you went to be with him."

"Yes, and while that was true, Kurt and I are no longer together," Blaine began. A loud "Aww" came from at least four of the boys. "Yes, yes. But, I'm back and I'm focused, and I'm here to win."

"Agreed," Hunter said. "Just to catch you up, we've already chosen two numbers for Sectionals: Whistle by Flo Rida, and Live While We're Young by One Direction."

"I request that all numbers be kept classy," Blaine said. "We have a Warbler legacy to live up to."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Blaine," Hunter said.

"How can you possibly keep a song about blowjobs classy?" Thad laughed.

"You can class up an unclassy song with a classy dance," Hunter said. "To wit – Today's rehearsal. Blaine, watch carefully." They ran choreography for hours it seemed. Finally it was over.

"C'mon, Hunter, I promised Blaine we'd help him move his stuff," Sebastian said to his roommate. Hunter grumbled.

"What a coincidence, the three most talented Warblers in one room," Hunter said.

"It's not a coincidence," Blaine said. "Sebastian told me he volunteered."

"Oh, he did?" Hunter asked, turning on Sebastian. Sebastian tried to look innocent while he whistled the melody to _Whistle_. "I am not bl–" Hunter stopped and looked at Blaine, then continued in an undertone, "–owing your whistle." Sebastian laughed.

"You're the one singing the song, can I blow yours?" Sebastian asked daringly. Blaine rolled his eyes and dug his bags out of his backseat. Hunter and Sebastian bickered all the way to their dorm.

"Well, I'm loving this already," Blaine said, sarcastically. "Is it too late to decide to stay at McKinley?"

"Definitely yes," Hunter and Sebastian said at the same time. A third bed had been added since the last time Blaine had been in the room. As Hunter collapsed on his bed, Blaine realized with a jolt that he and Sebastian had had sex on _Hunter's bed._ Blaine couldn't stop himself from blushing. Sebastian noticed the red growing and couldn't stop a grin from growing on his own face. Hunter threw the both of them a dirty look. Sebastian laughed.

"Don't worry, Bas, I'll get you back," Hunter said. Sebastian had evidently told his roommate what had transpired.

"I don't think there's anything you can do to him that would make him uncomfortable," Blaine told Hunter.

"You'd be surprised," Hunter replied cryptically. Blaine was left wondering what Hunter and Sebastian had got up to.


	4. Chapter 4: Chicago

**A/N: I usually do hilariously thorough research for my fics, but let's face it, I've never been around drunk people. What I've gotten from TV and other fics is that, when drunk, people turn into five year olds, or become extremely abusive. I've opted for five-year-olds. It's more fun to write. In other news, onto purely original content! Yay! I don't own anything still, though, because if I did own Glee, the show would go a lot more like this fic.**

**Do me a favor, if you read this, leave me a review. Just so I can tell people are actually reading it. Love you. x3  
**

* * *

**_Chapter Four:  
Chicago_**

The next day, Blaine began his classes at Dalton. He'd forgotten how much harder classes were at private school, but he had at least one Warbler buddy in each class, which brightened his day a little. In English, the second to last period of the day, Blaine decided to ask Sebastian about Hunter.

"Oh, him," Sebastian said. "First day of rehearsal, he petitioned the council for a vote of no confidence against me and no surprise he won, and got a council seat." Sebastian sneered at the thought. "No contest, really."

"And here I thought they actually liked you," Blaine said.

"As the person who, admittedly, _accidentally_ almost blinded their former superstar and basically told that dumbass Karofsky to kill himself? Yeah, I'm sure I'm in everyone's good graces. I begged my father to let me transfer out of state. No such luck."

"You wanted to leave Dalton? This is your haven, full of jack ass preppies like you," Blaine said. Then Sebastian's words the first time they'd met reverberated in his mind. "Or did you break too many hearts to stay?"

"As a rule, I didn't, uh, break any hearts here. Anyone I was with knew what they were getting. One, _maybe_ two nights, no emotions. Just enough to take the edge off. I don't do emotions."

"Well, you screwed up," Blaine said. He dropped his voice several levels and continued. "Because I know you fell for me." The bell ran to end class. Blaine walked with purpose to History, which he had with Hunter. Sebastian was too shocked to chase him.

"So, you and Sebastian," Blaine said to Hunter as they split into groups to study the Hoover years.

"I could ask you the same question," Hunter replied.

"He's been trying to get in my pants for a little over a year now. His various attempts have included taking me and my then boyfriend to Scandals, almost blinding me by putting rock salt in a Slushee, and blackmailing the New Directions with misleading illicit photos," Blaine said. "Your turn."

"Bas keeps things far more casual than I would prefer, he appears to have an aversion to clothing, and enjoys infecting our room with the filth of hooking up with every student here… including you."

"Not one of my finest moments," Blaine admitted.

"There's only so many time you can walk in on a scene like that and still be shocked. I believe the number is six."

"Six? Interesting," Blaine said. "Would this have anything to do with that laughably vague 'not even remotely bi-curious' remark?"

"Decidedly not," Hunter said. "Would your sudden return to Dalton be the product of my nagging or your recent sexual encounter with Sebastian?"

"Neither," Blaine replied coolly. "This is where I belong."

"I need to know something," Hunter asked, dropping his voice to a bare whisper. Blaine nodded, signaling him to continue, as the teacher reconvened the class. "Are you willing to do whatever it takes to win?" Blaine nodded again. "Good."

"Tell me something too," Blaine barely breathed. "Are you interested in Sebastian?" Hunter didn't reply, but a telltale twitch on his face told Blaine all he needed to know.

When class ended, Hunter, still slightly pink, hauled Blaine to the senior commons for extra choreography practice. Blaine didn't mind Hunter, in fact, he was beginning to like him, despite his arrogant personality. It was just the little things, like when Hunter evicted Nick and Jeff from the library for being disruptive, that bothered Blaine. Hunter grilled Blaine on his dance moves for almost two hours until the rest of the group showed up – minus Sebastian. When he still hadn't shown up 20 minutes into rehearsal, Blaine volunteered to find him. After a little less than 24 hours of knowing the choreography, he already had it better than half the team. Hunter let him go, rolling his eyes, as though he didn't find Sebastian's absence all that troubling.

Blaine's first instinct was to text Sebastian, so he went to their dorm to get his phone. Not surprisingly, Sebastian wasn't there, but Blaine's phone was, with a text message on it. One word from Sebastian – _Scandals_. Blaine sighed, switched his blazer and tie for a coat, picked up his keys, and left Dalton campus.

There was Sebastian, sitting at the bar, pounding another shot.

"Sebastian!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Ey!" Sebastian said, happily. "Get me a drink for my friend!"

"Just a Coke," Blaine said to the bartender. "You missed rehearsal."

"Who needs it?" Sebastian said, licking the inside of his most recent shot glass. Shitfaced Sebastian, Blaine noted, was _far_ less classy than even regular Sebastian.

"No more for him," Blaine told the bartender, as he set a Coke in front of Blaine. "And you know rehearsal is important. Did you skip Lacrosse and last period too? No one's seen you since I left you in English."

"Same old stupid shit," Sebastian said. "Forget about school. Let's take a drive to Chicago tomorrow."

"Sebastian," Blaine said, sternly. "If this is because of what I said, I apologize."

"What you said?" Sebastian asked. "Why? Did you say something untrue?" Blaine looked down into his Coke. "Are you coming to Chicago with me?"

"No, you're not going to Chicago tomorrow. You're going to _school_."

"Ugh, forget you," Sebastian said. "At least Hunter lets me sleep in his bed." Blaine turned red, somehow embarrassed by the mention of Hunter's bed.

"How often do you do this?" Blaine asked. He looked back up to Sebastian, who was gone. He'd suddenly decided to dance some more.

"I've seen him at least 3 nights a week for a month," the bartender said.

"Three nights a – Wow," Blaine said. "I'm taking him home. Does he have a tab, or…?"

"His credit card is on file."

"Thanks." Blaine hit the dance floor and forcibly dragged Sebastian out of the bar.

"Stay with me tonight," Sebastian slurred as he stumbled across the parking lot.

"Just get in the car," Blaine said. He laid Sebastian out in the backseat. Sebastian hummed most of the drive. Finally: "Does Hunter know?"

"He usually picks me up," Sebastian said. "Although I see he sent you tonight, I'm not surprised."

"You texted me."

"Did I? Do you want to go to Chicago with me tomorrow?"

"Enough with Chicago!" Blaine shouted. He stopped the car.

"Short trip," Sebastian said. "Are we in Chicago already?"

"No, we're in Lima," Blaine said. He got out and pulled Sebastian out as well. "This is my house. I can't take you back to Dalton like this, we'll both get expelled."

"Lame. Wake me up when we get to Chicago," Sebastian said, trying to get back in the car, but Blaine pushed him into the house.

"We are not going to Chicago," Blaine affirmed as Sebastian continued whining.

"Not with that attitude, obviously," Sebastian said. Finally Blaine got Sebastian up to his bedroom. "Is this your room? I didn't know you lived in Chicago."

"Just sleep it off, okay?" Blaine said, as his phone rang. "I'll be right back." He left the room to stand in the hall and answered his phone. "Hi."

"Did you pick him up?" Hunter asked. Blaine ignored the question and changed the subject.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Blaine asked.

"Honestly, I thought your return would fix the problem," Hunter replied.

"What do you do? Bring him back to the dorm and throw him in the shower?"

"He's usually trashed, crying, and blibbering nonsense. I – I let him sleep it off with me in my bed even though he's usually screwed at least two guys while he was there," Hunter said. "Like I said, very cavalier."

"He does have an… erratic lifestyle," Blaine admitted.

"It started a few days after the first time you came here," Hunter said. "I don't know what he's trying to prove…"

"I know," Blaine said. "He's not the arrogant cocky bastard I used to know."

"Did you like him?" Sebastian asked quietly from behind Blaine. Blaine jumped and spun around. "The jerk?"

"Get back in bed," Blaine told him. "I'm serious. I have to go," he added to Hunter, hanging up his phone.

"Scheming, adventurous, don't-give-a-damn, blackmailing, douchebag me," Sebastian said. "Did you like him?"

"More than I like pathetic barfly you," Blaine said. "Please get back in bed. You'll feel better in the morning."

"Stay with me tonight," Sebastian said again, grabbing the front of Blaine's shirt and pulling him back into the bedroom.

"I really didn't intend to go anywhere…" Blaine began, but Sebastian had started to undress him. Blaine removed his shirt from Sebastian's grip. "I haven't forgotten that Slushee that hit me was aimed for Kurt," he said. "Get. In. Bed."

"Yes, sir," Sebastian said, falling onto Blaine's bed. Blaine shed a few layers of clothing and pulled on a pair of pajama pants, before crawling in next to Sebastian.

"Just this once," Blaine said.

"You're much better than Hunter," Sebastian mumbled. "I don't like him very much at all. He won't even take me to Chicago."

"Someday, we'll go to Chicago," Blaine told him. "So help me God, if you don't go to sleep now, I will hit you." Sebastian didn't say another word for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5: The Westerville Whore

**A/N: It picks up from here, I promise. This chap's kinda funny tbh. To the 20 of you following this (whatever that means) and the 6 with it on favorites, come on, guys, I only have three reviews here. If you hate it, why are you following it? Heck, if you hate it tell me that anyway. I just want feedback and human contact. D: I'm currently writing chapter 12 of this and I'm not sure how it ends yet, so it's not going to be a short fic by any means.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter Five:  
The Westerville Whore_**

Next morning, Sebastian was still asleep when Blaine got up. A glance at the clock told him they would be late for second period if they got up now. One look at that sleeping Sebastian made Blaine want to take pity on him. Then reality popped back into place and Blaine remembered what a bag of dicks Sebastian was.

"Get up," Blaine said, pulling all the blankets off him. Sebastian whimpered, trying to clutch at the covers.

"Five more minutes, Mom," Sebastian mumbled, rolling over. Blaine opened the curtains and sunlight poured into the room. Sebastian groaned. "Okay, I'm awake. Where… am I?" He looked around. "Blaine?"

"Get up," Blaine repeated. "We're already late for school."

"Where's Hunter?" Sebastian asked. "Is this your house?"

"Get up," Blaine said again.

"I'm not going to school, forget about it," Sebastian said.

"Fine, but you can't stay here," Blaine said, already dressing in the spare uniform he'd left at his house for emergencies. He had to be the only person with two blazers – his first one and the one Hunter had given him.

"Oh, Hunter is going to kill me," Sebastian whined. "Do you have any aspirin, ibuprofen, Tylenol?" Blaine threw a bottle at him and Sebastian dry swallowed a few of whatever was in it. Could have been cyanide, but at this point he didn't care. "And some shades?" Blaine pointed to the collection of multi-colored sunglasses on his dresser. "I can't be seen in pink sunglasses."

"You just may be the most despicable person I have ever met," Blaine remarked. He threw the yellow pair at Sebastian.

"Good," Sebastian mumbled. "Why am I with _you_? They usually call Hunter."

"Remind me to have a good long talk with Hunter after rehearsal, which you will be attending," Blaine said.

"Forceful, I like that," Sebastian said. It seemed he was recovering and becoming the smarmy jackass Blaine knew too well. Sebastian finally opened his eyes again and looked at Blaine. "Super hot."

"Please stop that," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "At least come up with a different adjective."

"Super…mega foxy awesome hot," Sebastian amended.

"You really think?" Blaine asked.

"No, I think that's too much." Blaine rolled his eyes again and left his bedroom. Sebastian followed him. Not another word was said until they were in the car, driving back to Dalton. "Thanks," Sebastian muttered.

"For?" Blaine asked, not thinking of anything Sebastian could be thankful of Blaine for, besides not punching his stupid meerkat face in.

"Putting up with me," Sebastian said. "I hit rock bottom and I apologize that you had to see it."

"Apology accepted," Blaine said. "And you're welcome."

* * *

By English, Sebastian had dragged himself out of bed, through the shower, into his uniform, and to class.

"Hey, stranger," Sebastian said, slipping sexily into his seat next to Blaine's. "Let's never ever talk about last night. Ever."

"Sounds good," Blaine said.

"In fact, let's just start over," Sebastian said. "Hi, I'm Sebastian Smythe."

"Blaine Anderson."

"You're a legend at Dalton," Sebastian said. "I was like, I don't know who this Blaine guy is, but apparently he's sex on a stick and sings like a dream, so sucks that I missed him." Blaine turned slightly pink. "Don't be modest."

"Thanks," Blaine said. "It's, uh, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine." Sebastian's eyes had that same hungry look in them that they'd had when they'd met for the first time. The teacher began class just then but Blaine couldn't get Sebastian out of his head as they discussed the various poems he hadn't had time to read. Everything about Sebastian was exciting today. His cologne, his too-white smile, the way he'd breath another compliment in Blaine's direction every few minutes just to see Blaine blush. "And that whole bashful schoolboy thing?" Sebastian finally said as class came to an end. "Super hot." The bell rang. Sebastian left the room, winking at Blaine as he did. Blaine was still pink when he sat next to Hunter in history.

"Hey," Hunter said.

"He's fine and I don't want to talk about it," Blaine said.

"I was thinking we could take turns picking him up," Hunter said. "People are going to get the wrong idea if I keep showing up there."

"I thought you were hot for Sebastian," Blaine said.

"Did I say that?" Hunter asked. Blaine smirked. They didn't talk during class and to Blaine's surprise Hunter didn't insist on rehearsing right after class that day. They walked back to their dorm, not saying anything to each other. To Blaine's surprise, but not altogether Hunter's, upon opening the door an awful sight met their eyes. Sebastian, no longer wearing anything but his red-and-blue striped tie, was pressing another naked body against the wall of the room. Blaine let the door fall shut on the scene, leaving him and Hunter standing in the hall.

"Race you to the library?" Blaine asked.

"You bet," Hunter replied. Not another word was said until they were safely in the library with the door shut.

"Have–" Blaine panted, trying to catch his breath. "Have you considered teaching him about putting a tie on the door?"

"Waste of time," Hunter said. "He says I've already seen him in the flesh, so why bother? It's the same argument he uses when he gets out of the shower."

"Good, good," Blaine said, sarcastically. "This will be fun, I can tell."

Hunter and Blaine spent the next 45 minutes or so doing homework until Sebastian showed up, once again in his uniform.

"I hope you get that tie dry-cleaned," Blaine said as a greeting.

"Hello to you too," Sebastian said, stretching out on the couch across from Blaine. He sighed in a contented manner, garnering a glare from both Hunter and Blaine.

"I take it you've screwed every guy in school and now you've decided to go around again?" Hunter opened.

"Every guy except you, dear," Sebastian shot back, grinning, as if he'd been waiting for it. "And I don't think I'll hit _every_ one a second time. Most weren't even decent."

"You won't be hitting me _any_ times," Hunter scoffed in disgust.

"But I will take Blaine as many times as he likes," Sebastian said, as if he hadn't been interrupted, his eyes shining with delight.

"I don't think so," Blaine said. "I'm still deluding under the fantasy that Kurt will forgive me someday."

"Scuse me, quick sidebar," Sebastian said. "Granted I know nothing about mature relationships, but I have screwed up quite a few, and I have a proverb for you: When you sleep with another guy, it's not going to work out."

"You don't know that," Blaine said. "Kurt and I belong together. You'll see."

"But seeing how you're broken up…" Sebastian began.

"Why don't you hit on Hunter?" Blaine suggested. "You'd probably have better luck."

"I'm not disagreeing with you," Sebastian said, "but we both know I'd much prefer you." Hunter got progressively redder as Sebastian and Blaine continued to talk as if he wasn't there. Sebastian switched couches so he could press himself against Blaine and breathe in his ear. "Didn't you like it? We could do it better this time. Have all the time we wanted. Not have to worry about Hunter barging in. We could find everything about each other. I'd have you screaming my name until even Nick and Jeff are complaining about the noise." Blaine was rapidly turning pinker, but it seemed as if his blood couldn't decide whether to rush to his face or his cock. "I know you want it as much as I do."

"Actually," Blaine said in what at the time he considered to be a brave move, but later would say was the stupidest thing he'd ever done, "I don't think you're my type."

"What?" Sebastian was unable to stop himself from saying, obvious shock and hurt in his voice.

"I don't go for the snarky meerkat type," Blaine said.

"Blaine Anderson, you tease!" Sebastian exclaimed. Hunter finally slammed his textbook shut, making both Sebastian and Blaine jump.

"Do either of you even vaguely glimpse how rude you're being?" Hunter shouted.

"A little," Blaine admitted, but Sebastian merely shrugged, more confused by Hunter's statement than anything.

"Hunt, you've caught me mid-screw, I didn't think there was anything I couldn't do around you," Sebastian said.

"I did not bring Blaine back here so you could be even more distracted," Hunter said.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, but it was his turn to be ignored.

"You wouldn't have even known about Blaine to bring him back if I hadn't suggested it," Sebastian retorted.

"You only suggested it in a pathetic attempt to hang on to your council seat after you lost Captain," Hunter spat.

"Seems like you couldn't hang onto Captain very long either," Sebastian replied, smirking. "Did someone's plan backfire on him?"

"You planned this all along, you little weasel!" Hunter accused.

"Yeah," Sebastian smirked. "Being nice really does suck."

"Oh, boy," Blaine said.

"Yeah, I think Blaine has a right to know why you wanted him back at all," Hunter said, suddenly seeing a great opportunity.

"Blaine knows he's our best chance to win. New Directions was a _joke_ before he joined them," Sebastian said.

"I'm not going to be your traitorous mole, if that's what you were thinking at all," Blaine interrupted.

"That's why I wanted you," Hunter said. "I think Sebastian had his own motives."

"You know me, I _always_ have my own motives."

"You _are_ the most stuck-up person I have ever met," Hunter shot back. "I'm leaving. Practice is at 5, you will both be there or you can say goodbye to the Warblers." Blaine and Sebastian stared at him until he left.

"Is he going to kill them if we don't show up, or…?" Blaine asked. Sebastian laughed and glanced at the clock.

"We certainly have time if you wanna do something…" Sebastian suggested.

"Ugh," Blaine said, standing up just to get Sebastian out of his personal space.

"Or not," Sebastian continued. "Are you coming to Scandals with me on Friday?"

"I'll think about it," Blaine said. "Why do you want to go to Chicago so badly?" Sebastian froze. It wasn't like him to be so discomposed, but something about Blaine made him come apart at the seams.

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"Last night you couldn't shut up about it," Blaine explained. "Do you not remember anything?"

"Snippets," Sebastian said, vaguely. "I hope we didn't hook up, because I would have liked to remember that."

"No, we didn't do anything," Blaine said. "Calm your tits."

"Vulgar today," Sebastian commented. "The effect I must have on you."

"You make me so mad," Blaine said.

"You make me hot," Sebastian said, standing up slowly to level with Blaine.

"You are hot," Blaine said, taking an involuntary step backward. Sebastian kept advancing and Blaine realized just how _tall_ Sebastian was.

"We could have it all, Blaine, you and me. With our looks and talent, we could rule the world," Sebastian breathed. Blaine backed up too far and was up against the wall. He inwardly cursed himself for letting Sebastian get to him at all. He knows Sebastian's next move all too well. "What do you say, Blaine?" Sebastian breathed in Blaine's ear. Blaine could feel the warmth and he had to admit, he wanted it.

Sebastian's mouth began nipping at various places on Blaine's face and jawline, evidently intent on getting Blaine's permission before he just tore all their clothes off. Blaine moaned as Sebastian's mouth paused to suck on the part of Blaine's neck that wasn't covered by uniform. That was the signal Sebastian was looking for. His lips dove for Blaine's.

Had Blaine been thinking – which he clearly wasn't – he would have known he'd been kissed better than this (and virtually the only other person he'd ever kissed was Kurt), but he'd never been kissed quite like this. He'd never even kissed Sebastian quite like this, that one time he'd actually kissed Sebastian. That one was quick and to the point. This kiss – he wouldn't have thought the Westerville Whore was capable of kissing like this.

Blaine could feel Sebastian's hands between them, working on the button of Blaine's blazer. Sebastian threw it open and started to pull Blaine's button-down shirt out of his pants. Sebastian was so practiced, he didn't need to look – didn't need to look. This was just like another hookup for him: autopilot.

"Sebastian," Blaine said against Sebastian's lips.

"Yeah," Sebastian said, an obvious smile playing onto his lips as he continued to try to kiss Blaine.

"Sebastian," Blaine breathed. "Don't." Sebastian immediately stopped everything he was doing and backed away about a foot and a half. Nonconsensual was _not_ Sebastian Smythe's style.

"Why?" Sebastian asked, confused. He thought Blaine wanted him. If he'd read the signals wrong, he was making a really big ass of himself – and he didn't even think he could get any lower on Blaine's approval rating.

"I – I don't want to be just another, albeit very impressive, notch on your headboard," Blaine said. "_If_ I'm going to be _with_ you, I want to _be_ with you."

"You just said you still wanted Kurt," Sebastian recapped. "Right before you said I wasn't your type."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Blaine said, walking around Sebastian and putting his hand on his head. "I love Kurt, but I want you. Until I know what's going on with him, I think I should stay away from you… like – like this. We can stay friends, and I'll go to Scandals with you, but nothing else. I'm sorry." He rebuttoned his blazer and smoothed it out. Sebastian hung his head in defeat.


	6. Chapter 6: Last Friday Night

**A/N: This could, quite possibly, be the best chapter so far. Because it is mildly hilarious. Oh, and don't hurt me, but I don't know shit about Lacrosse. As usual, I don't own Glee, because if I did, Sebastian would be in every episode and Hunter would definitely ****_not_**** be 'not even remotely bicurious'. Also, I love you guys. x3 PS, Niff.**

* * *

**_Chapter Six:  
Last Friday Night_**

Friday night found Blaine digging through his clothes for a particular bowtie. Sebastian was bickering with Hunter, the way they always did, like an old married couple. Tonight's topic was one of the stupider ones Blaine had witnessed.

"We need a DD, Hunt," Sebastian whined. "You know it's not gonna be me."

"It will not be me, I will not sit at the bar and drink Shirley Temples while the four of you dance together, meanwhile getting hit on by every gay man in Western Ohio," Hunter said. "I'm not going." Blaine sighed, tying his bowtie.

"I'll DD if you come, Hunter," Blaine said. "I'll sit with you at the bar while Sebastian's off screwing guys in the bathroom." Hunter huffed, but he secretly didn't want to be the only one not going out.

"Fine," Hunter said. "I don't drink anyway, but I appreciate the offer. I will be the designated driver, and you will keep me company."

"Couldn't be any worse than hauling that prissy sober ex of yours around," Sebastian said. Blaine rolled his eyes. Sebastian had taken to mentioning that Blaine and Kurt were broken up about every hour and a half, just enough to really make Blaine irritated.

"Hideous and true," Blaine had to admit. "How do I look?"

"Like a 12 year old," Sebastian said without even looking. "Bowties, really?"

"Fuck you," Blaine said, frowning. Sebastian turned around, laughing, to look at Blaine and stopped, awestruck at how Blaine really could pull off that bowtie.

"No… fuck _you_," Sebastian replied, that predatory smile now etched on his face. Hunter looked up from his laptop, vaguely unimpressed with the sight before him. He, not-even-remotely-bicurious, by-the-rules, military school, Hunter Clarington, was going to a gay bar with four of the most annoying people he knew. The fact that they were all annoying didn't have anything to do with their homosexuality, Hunter didn't care if they were gay. They were just generally annoying.

Sebastian "Slut" Smythe, the Whore of Westerville, screwing everything he could get his hands on; Nick and Jeff, resident pranksters of Dalton Academy; and Blaine Warbler Anderson. Blaine was still a big question mark to Hunter. Sure his voice was so perfect Hunter was considering taking Sebastian's solo away and giving it to Blaine, but he also liked to climb on furniture, and seemed to have an affinity for sleeping with criminal chipmunks like Sebastian on his, Hunter's, bed. _On his bed_. After that he made sure Sebastian knew his side of the room was off limits.

The five Warblers piled into Hunter's SUV and took the drive to Scandals that Hunter now knew far too well. The name was ridiculous, it was probably the least scandalous place in existence. Of course, the bar didn't need its own scandals when Sebastian was involved. Immediately upon entering, Sebastian ordered drinks for everybody, downed two shots, and hit the dance floor. He seemed to have a gift for picking out the one or two good looking young men. Blaine thought he recognized one, he probably went to McKinley. Nick and Jeff followed not far behind Sebastian, but true to his word, Blaine stayed with Hunter, whose drink of choice appeared to be water. He was even more boring than Blaine had originally thought.

"So," Blaine said conversationally. "What makes uptight, straight-as-a-board, Hunter Clarington to Scandals?"

"Someone has to take one for the team and look after the rest of you," Hunter replied. He wasn't looking at Blaine, but at Sebastian.

"Taking one for the team? Is that what they call it these days?" Blaine laughed. Hunter tore his eyes off Sebastian to frown at Blaine.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Could you want him any more?" Blaine asked.

"I do absolutely not," Hunter retorted.

"Then how come every time it gets brought up, you turn kinda pink and refuse to talk about it?"

"I know this is not helping my case, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Blaine asked. Hunter was quiet. "Wow, really? Kinda thought you'd have girls hanging all over you."

"Not really much of an opportunity at all-boys schools," Hunter replied curtly.

"Good point," Blaine said. "You've never been to a co-ed school?"

"All-boys Catholic elementary school, then all-boys military academy, and now I'm here."

"Maybe you can meet some girls from our sister school at Homecoming or something," Blaine suggested.

"Homecoming. Lame," Hunter said. "I didn't even know we had a football team."

"We don't, it's Lacrosse homecoming, but it's still homecoming," Blaine said. He took another drink of his beer. He knew from experience that he got drunk very quickly. "No matter how drunk I get or how much I tell you I want to, do _not_ let me hook up with Sebastian."

"That would be good advice for everybody," Hunter said. Blaine laughed. "So, New Directions. I saw you guys at Nationals last year. Who's the girl with the voice?"

"Rachel Berry," Blaine replied promptly. "She was the powerhouse. She graduated though, and I became the new Rachel."

"And now you're with us, so who's the newest Rachel?" Hunter asked.

"Marley, I think," Blaine said. "She played Sandy in the musical. Don't even bother asking me about setlist. Sectionals is still three weeks away, _they_ don't even know what they're doing yet."

"What? How can they not have a setlist yet?"

"Thank you!" Blaine said loudly. "It is the stupidest thing. They decide on their numbers, like, the week of competition."

"Still, they won Nationals last year," Hunter said.

"More than half the actual talent is gone," Blaine said. "Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes, divas like no other. Mike Chang's dance moves were to die for. They still have Britt, I guess, but none of the guys that are left can dance at all."

"If you were the New Directions, with the theme Foreigner, what would you do?" Hunter asked.

"I-I don't know," Blaine said uncertainly. "Probably Gangnam Style." Hunter looked back out at the dance floor and realized Sebastian had disappeared.

"That was fast," Hunter remarked.

Sebastian had found his first all-too-willing victim of the night and pulled him into the bathroom. Against the far wall, Sebastian didn't usually even bother to undress all the way, no need really. The entire ordeal usually only took about 20 minutes from start to finish, but tonight it seemed to take even less time. For some reason, as Sebastian took his leave from the bathroom, leaving his partner satisfied but alone, he wondered for the first time if it could be different than this.

"Two more shots," he ordered from the bartender. He was starting to think, and that was a clear sign he hadn't had enough to drink. That's when he realized Blaine and Hunter were still sitting exactly where he'd left them. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine."

"Yes?" Blaine answered.

"You and Hunter must accompany me to the dance floor immediately, I will not have this prissy sitting down nonsense."

"What do you think, Hunter?" Blaine asked.

"I think I'm the best dancer at Dalton," Hunter said, getting up.

"I wouldn't go that far, sweetheart," Sebastian said. "I'm pretty sure that's one title you haven't taken from me yet."

"Yet is right," Hunter said.

"All right," Blaine said. "Settle down. Let's just have a dance off. I'll judge."

"Why do you get to judge?" Hunter asked.

"Because I'm impartial," Blaine replied. "Go on." Blaine watched as the two former captains squared off, readying themselves for a dance duel. It almost reminded Blaine of the MJ-off they'd had the year before, and sincerely hoped Hunter didn't end up blind. They were both good, Blaine had to admit. Nick and Jeff came to stand with him as he watched. "What do you think?" Blaine asked them.

"Sebastian," they both said together.

"Hunter's good and all, but it's not as fluid," Jeff continued.

"Next to Blaine, everyone looks good, though," Nick teased. Blaine laughed good-naturedly. It was true, the Warblers had been a stool choir when he'd led them. He liked this new and improved Warblers, though, even if he had to put in the extra work to learn actual steps. Nothing Blaine couldn't handle of course, but his preferred method of dance was belting out the solo whilst standing on an end table or something.

"What's Blaine's one dance move?" Jeff asked, as if he couldn't remember. Then he and Nick took a step to the left in time with the music and snapped. In perfect unison they took a step back to the right and snapped.

"All right, I'm joining this dance off," Blaine said, handing Nick his beer. "I graduated Booty Camp at the top, and no way am I getting outdanced." He stormed onto the dance floor. Nick and Jeff watched the dancing threesome.

"It's still Sebastian, isn't it?" Nick asked. Jeff took a long swig of his drink, then breathed out a sigh.

"Hell yeah," he agreed. They joined the three soloists out on the dance floor.

* * *

"I really can't believe I'm saying this, but I had a lot of fun," Hunter said. "I want a rematch of that dance off, though."

"Sure thing," Sebastian slurred. "Winner take all."

"All what?" Hunter asked, suspiciously.

"_Allll_," Sebastian insisted.

"The entire universe?" Nick asked.

"I'm better than Hunter, though, right?" Blaine asked. Nick and Jeff exchanged looks.

"No," Jeff said. "Hunter definitely beat you."

"Come on," Blaine whined.

"_Alll_ the everything," Sebastian continued.

"I'd say winner gets Captain, but that's Blaine's fair and square," Nick said.

"Winner gets to be Vice Captain," Blaine said.

"Vice Captain," Hunter said skeptically.

"I was senior class president at McKinley, and my Vice President was like my best bro," Blaine said. "Whoever wins the dance off gets to be my vice bro."

"Which is it, Vice Captain, best bro, or vice bro?" Hunter asked.

"I'll dance Blaine off for Captain," Sebastian said.

"That'd be the only way you'd get Captain back," Nick said.

"I don't want to be Vice Captain, it sounds stupid," Hunter said. He made a sudden left turn and everyone flew into the right side of the car.

"Then you admit I'm the better dancer," Sebastian said.

"No, you aren't," Hunter said. "There wasn't enough room in there for me to show off."

"No doubt you are the better gymnast," Jeff conceded.

"And someday that'll pay off, mind you," Hunter retorted.

"All right, here it is. This is the definitive one. Full scale diva-off. Singing, dancing, bring it, whatever you got," Blaine said. "A song will be picked and voted on by the council tomorrow morning at an emergency meeting, to be performed by all _three_ of us, as we compete to be the biggest diva at Dalton Academy, tomorrow night, on the Lacrosse field, after the game."

"Bring it," Sebastian said. "I'm going to play the whole game and still kick both your asses."

"Hunter will have the advantage, because he won't be hung over," Jeff said.

"I had like one beer," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't _get_ hung over," Sebastian said.

"Sure you don't," Blaine said. "Pretty sure Wednesday morning disagrees with you." Sebastian crossed his arms. Hunter parked the car just then. The quintet walked to their dorm, where Nick and Jeff's room was coincidentally right next to Blaine, Sebastian, and Hunter's. They said their good-byes and went into their respective rooms. Hunter called the bathroom, saying he had to wash all the gay off him. Sebastian and Blaine laughed.

"You live with us, dear, you're never going to be able to get the gay out of you," Sebastian called after him. The door to the bathroom slammed shut. Sebastian chuckled.

"You never did tell me why you wanted to go to Chicago so badly," Blaine said, yawning.

"No reason," Sebastian said. "It's a nice place. Weren't, uh, Nationals there last year?"

"Yes, but you seemed pretty insistent," Blaine said.

"My father lives in Chicago," Sebastian said. "My mother lives in Paris. And… I live here. They've been divorced since I was 12, and I've been kicked out of nine boarding schools in the Midwest since then. Sophomore year I tried living in Paris, but… that didn't work out either."

"What happened? Why did you get kicked out of schools?" Blaine asked.

"I'd've gotten kicked out of Dalton by now if your little diversity club had told anyone what I did to you, and if it wasn't for Hunter. God Bless Hunter," Sebastian said. "I am really sorry about your eye. You can still see in three dimensions, right?"

"Yeah," Blaine said.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never hurt you. My… well. I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but just like my sorries to Kurt, it doesn't matter." Sebastian hung his head. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"Yeah," Sebastian said. He was rifling through his desk for something that he apparently couldn't find. He finally found them in the inside pocket of his blazer – his cigarettes and lighter. "I need a smoke. Care to join?"

"No thanks, I don't smoke," Blaine said. "Gonna wait for the shower and go to bed." Sebastian nodded and left.

* * *

**A/N: More on Sebastian later. I promise.  
xoxo Samantha**


	7. Chapter 7: The Greatest Star

**A/N: I swear I wrote the concept of having a dance-off into this story before the AVPSY script was released. x3 If I owned Glee, it would go a lot more like this story. And to whoever the anon was that reviewed, Seblainter is my crack.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven:  
The Greatest Star_**

"Warblers, Warblers, please settle down," Blaine announced. "A diva-off is a McKinley tradition, and while they rejected all of ours, I thought we were the better men!" He looked around the room. At the council's table, Hunter still looked unimpressed with the idea of being Vice Captain, Sebastian kept checking the clock as if he was going to be late for the Lacrosse game, and Nick had his head in Jeff's lap. Jeff was running his fingers through Nick's hair, promising him his headache would go away soon.

"If everyone could please talk a lot quieter," Nick requested. The Warblers who were sitting on the couch couldn't see his head from where they were sitting, as it was hidden by the table, but his hand was raised in the air.

"Esteemed Councilor Duval has a very good point," Sebastian agreed.

"Who doesn't get hung over now?" Hunter asked, smarmily.

"It's already been decided that this diva-off will happen, the question is of what song will be performed," Blaine said.

"Warbler tradition dictates, it has to be a Katy Perry song," Trent said, as if any old idiot would know _that_. "Hot N Cold comes to mind."

"Hunter? Hot N Cold okay?" Blaine asked. Hunter nodded mutely. "Bas?" Sebastian's head snapped up and locked eyes with Blaine. Blaine had never called him Bas before, and Sebastian _liked_ it. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, sure," Sebastian said, quickly.

"It's settled. I will see you all after the game," Blaine said.

"Uh, meeting adjourned," Sebastian said, immediately vaulting over the council's table to follow Blaine into the hallway. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm meeting some people at the Lima Bean," Blaine said. "I could use the coffee."

"What kind of people?" Sebastian asked, interested.

"The kind that would throw scalding hot coffees at you if they saw you," Blaine said.

"I see," Sebastian said, unimpressed. "Alright then. I'm still going to kick your ass at this diva thing. Not the thing I'd most like to do to your ass, but I'll settle. _For now._" He winked and was gone.

Blaine took the drive to Lima – he had a standing date to meet Sam for coffee and so Sam could bitch about how awful it was without him. Sam had brought some friends, to aid him in his bitching.

"Mr. Schue is gone," Sam said. "And Finn's lesson plans are even more tedious and repetitive than his."

"Worse than Funk," Tina added.

"Worse than Night of Neglect," Artie said.

"I.. I don't think I was there for either of those," Blaine said, with that adorable face he always wore when he was trying to figure something out.

"But enough about us, what's it like at Dalton? Is it all Death Star meets Mordor meets Temple of Doom?" Sam asked.

"It's actually really nice," Blaine said. "It's like coming home after a really long vacation. I miss you guys, I really do, but Dalton is where I belong. Last night we went drinking, and I've already scheduled a diva-off…"

"Because there's any doubt you're the biggest diva over there?" Artie asked. "Come on now."

"Sebastian thinks he's all that a bag of potato chips, and there's this new guy, Hunter, and he is just _wow_."

"So, basically, what you're trying to say is, we have absolutely no chance at Sectionals," Tina said.

"Hey, now," Blaine said. "The last time the Warblers and the New Directions met at Sectionals, we drew even. Our setlist is pretty tight, though, I'm not gonna lie."

"We don't even have a setlist yet," Tina complained. "We have officially hit the iceberg."

"Come on, the first year you competed you had your setlist stolen the day of Sectionals, and you aced it. Not to mention last year when we beat all the girls with your magic sex dance," Blaine added to Sam. "And when Sebastian pilfered our Michael Jackson."

"You don't belong with then, you belong with us," Sam said. "Don't you hear yourself?"

"I didn't agree to Saturday coffee dates to get reamed every time about how I shouldn't have transferred. I agreed to have a nice pleasant chat with my friends," Blaine said.

"You're right," Artie said. "Blaine's in the _hizzouse_! How you doin?"

"I'm good, Artie, thanks," Blaine said.

* * *

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_

The Warblers were flawless, always were. Blaine was in full-blown diva mode, pretty much not letting anyone get a word in edgewise. Sebastian was visibly tired from the Lacrosse game, but was nonetheless sticking it out, and doing very well. Hunter (still unimpressed) was doing his best as well, mostly showing off what he could really do.

_You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

Still, all things considered, there was a clear winner.

"Blaine," Nick said.

"Blaine," Jeff agreed.

"Blaine," Trent said as well. One by one, all the Warblers cast their votes for Blaine. Blaine smirked at Sebastian and Hunter, mimed tipping a hat, and blew kisses to everyone still in the stands from the game that had stayed to watch.

"Who gets to be Vice Captain?" Hunter asked, trying to still seem unimpressed, but truth was he _really_ wanted it.

Nick and Jeff looked at each other, then turned to huddle with the rest of the Warblers.

"Hunter is pretty impressive."  
"No, come on, look how hot Sebastian is."  
"You can't let his looks dominate something as important as _Vice Captain_."  
"Blaine it made up, which probably means it's stupid."  
"I still say Hunter is the clear runner-up."  
"Yeah, runner-up to Sebastian."  
"Need I remind you that Sebastian _nearly blinded_ Blaine last year, and we just let him do that? Hunter's trying to save us."  
"Save us from what? He wasn't aiming for Blaine, we all know that."  
"Kurt's our friend too, he was with us for an entire competition season."  
"Kurt and Blaine were the perfect couple, _thank you very much_."  
"You and Nick really need to stop taking credit for getting Kurt and Blaine together."  
"I dare you to try killing a canary and making it look like an accident."  
"Pretty sure it was an accident."  
"And yet, they got together exactly when we said they would."  
"Blaine slept with Sebastian and they broke up."  
"Ew, did he really? Sebastian's such a whore."  
"Whore would imply he got paid for it."  
"So we've agreed on Hunter?"

"Alright," Jeff announced, turning back to Hunter and Sebastian. "Vice Captain goes to … Hunter."

"Fantastic," Hunter said. "Practice in 20 minutes, senior commons." He hustled off the field to take a shower and change into a fresh shirt under his blazer. The rest of the Warblers followed him, laughing and cheering, practicing their back handsprings for Sectionals. Sebastian remained on the field, completely dejected. He thought he'd had that competition. He walked to the side of the field where the track ran around it. He'd never sit down on the field in his uniform, but the track looked good enough. His knees gave out and he sank down to the ground. Sebastian didn't cry (except that one time when he was drunk), but if he did, this would be the time.

"Hey, there, stranger," someone called from under the bleachers. Sebastian recognized the voice immediately. "Don't take it too hard." Blaine skipped over and planted himself on the track next to his roommate. "You won the dance off, fair and square. You're just not the biggest diva. Plus, you used to be a douchebag."

"I still am a douchebag," Sebastian admitted, reaching to his gelled hair and raking his fingers through it.

"Yeah, a little bit," Blaine said. "I, uh, I got a text from Kurt today."

"Really?" Sebastian wasn't that interested.

"It said, uh, 'please stop calling me to say you're sorry. What's done is done.'"

"Ouch, that's gotta sting."

"Yeah, but maybe it's for the best, you know? Kurt and I are in the past, you know, and I can finally focus on things. Like kicking ass at Sectionals."

"Is this really going to be your first competition without a solo?" Blaine chuckled.

"No, but it's close," he laughed. "I only had a bit solo at Regionals last year, and I don't even think I got a line of my own at Nationals. Being a part of a team is more than just solos. None of us could solo if the rest of the group wasn't there Warbling with us."

"If we win, we're singing a duet at Regionals," Sebastian said.

"If you say so, the council picks the songs." Blaine winked. "But you should know we did a Regionals duet two years ago, and I'll admit, it pretty much lost us the competition."

"Pretty sure you only did that because you wanted to sing a romantic duet with some kid who gets emotional over dead birds."

"Yeah, that was selfish," Blaine said.

"I don't get emotional over dead birds, so we won't have that problem," Sebastian said.

"And what experience do you have with dead birds?" Blaine asked, jokingly.

"I kept that damn canary alive for a whole year, and the first day of the semester, Hunter's fucking _cat_ got hold of it, and it was just like Looney Tunes."

"Why is he allowed to have a cat?" Blaine asked.

"Why is he allowed to do anything?" Sebastian asked. "Apparently his parents are _really_ important whoop-de-doos."

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone refer to someone else's parents as 'really important whoop-de-doos'," Blaine mocked.

"God, I can't even remember half the Warbler's _names_, don't expect me to remember what Hunter's parents do with their meaningless existences."

"You can't _remember their_ _names_?" Blaine asked, incredulously.

"I know Nick and Jeff, and Trent, and David(?) maybe, and is the really short one named Thad?" Sebastian guessed.

"Yeah, he's the only one shorter than me," Blaine laughed. "Wes used to line us up by height for some reason. They always got a kick out of how little I am."

"I get a pretty big kick out of how little you are," Sebastian said. "But I think it's a different kind." He winked unnecessarily, as Blaine had learned to take everything Sebastian said with a dirty innuendo, and a pink blush crept into Blaine's cheeks.

"C'mon, we'll be late for practice," Blaine said, jumping up and pausing to haul Sebastian to his feet before sprinting off in the direction of the senior commons. Sebastian gave him a few seconds head start, then tore after him, catching up easily.

"And not so little other places," Sebastian breathed dirtily into Blaine's ear as they walked through the doors into the library where the only 13 Warblers were already assembled. Blaine's face flushed from pink to scarlet.


	8. Chapter 8: L'histoire Ancienne

**A/N: Merry Christmas, have some feels. Please do not come to my house and shoot me for writing this chapter. Inspired by this quote by Grant Gustin:  
**_"I don't really know- no one really knows yet what the backstory is, why he's the way he is, but there absolutely has to be another side of Sebastian. […] I definitely think he has been hurt in one way or another by someone very important in his life, obviously, or he wouldn't be acting the way he's acting."_**  
And... uh... yeah. Don't shoot me. Go ahead and send me all the hate mail you want, though, it only makes my review count go up. :D Don't own Glee, but even if I did, it probably wouldn't include this, which I wrote at like 3am and decided it was brilliant. Love you guys.**

* * *

**_Chapter Eight:  
L'Histoire Ancienne_**

"Finding Hunter a girlfriend will benefit everyone, I promise," Blaine said to Sebastian. They were at the only place they could go these days without Hunter following them around, talking show choir strategy: The Lima Bean. "I know I have a couple girls' numbers from this one time I decided the Warblers needed sex appeal."

"You can continue in a sec, but let's dwell on this: You needed a second opinion on whether the Warblers had _sex appeal_?" Sebastian asked. "Are you literally insane?"

"I may have been," Blaine said. "I ended up with, like, 12 numbers of girls who went to Crawford Country Day. I vaguely remember trying to give them to Nick. I must still have them somewhere."

"Does Hunter even like girls?" Sebastian asked.

"Nick sure doesn't, but Hunter didn't seem to protest when I told him I was getting him one," Blaine said, shrugging. "But I don't know any girls who would be interested. Every girl I know goes to McKinley and is predisposed to hate anyone wearing a blazer. Fortunately, I'm the forgiving type." He flashed a grin at Sebastian, who actually had the nerve to look embarrassed.

"I've said I'm sorry like a billion times," Sebastian said.

"If there's anything I've learned from this semester, it's that what's done is done, and you can't change the past. But you can forgive and forget," Blaine said. "Rob the guilt." Sebastian smiled. He couldn't stop himself from coming apart when he was with Blaine – just Blaine. He still felt obligated to be snarky and domineering when Hunter was around, but something about Blaine that he still couldn't quite put his finger on just undid him.

"Still can't see why you of all people still put up with me," Sebastian said, trying to be serious, but unable to stop the grin from spreading on his face.

"When I first met you, this is what I hoped we'd be: friends. Gay friends who share common interests, like Glee club and coffee," Blaine said. "I didn't realize I had to break up with Kurt, transfer schools, and sleep with you before I could get it." Another knife right in Sebastian's chest. Sebastian was literally counting the number of times Blaine brought up Kurt in a day. On Monday, he'd mentioned Kurt 6 times by name and alluded to him another 4. Tuesday, the total count was 12. Today was Wednesday. Blaine had already gotten to 8, and it was only 4:30.

"God, does he live here or something?" A voice that didn't sound in the least bit hushed came floating over from across the shop, behind Blaine's back, but clearly in Sebastian's view.

"Your friends are here," Sebastian muttered.

"Finally," Blaine said. "Excuse me, would you?" He got up without getting an answer and went to join Tina, Brittany, Sam, and Marley. Sebastian didn't even look up. He was sick of the New Directions and their public school shit. But mostly, he was pissed at himself for wanting Blaine so much that he'd messed things up so badly. Fucking eye surgery, that couldn't have been cheap. Karofsky – he would have died if his dad hadn't found him for another few minutes.

_It's all fun and games, until it's not._

Sebastian Smythe had never been in love. Sure, he loved _things_. He loved sucking dick, and he loved getting his dick sucked, and he loved various other things that involved his dick. He loved making weaker people suffer. He loved being dominant. He loved dancing. He loved his mother, even if she was in Paris. And, everything else be damned, he loved Blaine Devon Anderson.

It wasn't like a crashing realization that hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd been slowly coming to that conclusion for a few months now. It sure explained why he wanted to be drunk all the time if the soap operas his mother liked to watch were any indication. The problem was… well, there were several problems. For instance, Blaine wasn't into Sebastian like that – well, maybe he was. They'd _had_ sex, and it wasn't as if there wasn't a spark there but Blaine was still obviously pining over Kurt as much as he tried to pretend that was all in the past for him. Another problem was that Sebastian didn't _do_ relationships. That was almost as deeply rooted in him as his hatred of public schools.

* * *

Once upon a time, if you could believe it, Sebastian Smythe had been young, carefree, and innocent. This, of course, was a time that included approximately the first four and a half seconds after he'd come out of his mother's womb, and no time afterward. Okay, I'm exaggerating, but only a little.

He'd always been attractive without trying, he was at least half French that he knew of (his mother was 100% French, long story), and for some reason people found French people sexy. He had no idea why anyone thought French people sexy, he'd noticed they had poor personal grooming habits, but that's beside the point.

Sebastian was born into money, in fact there was a rumor going around a few of his old schools that he'd actually been draped in a blanket made of hundred dollar bills when he'd been born, and that every room in his father's house was carpeted with dollar coins. Both were untrue.

Money meant one thing in particular for Sebastian: private school. It's no real secret that American public schools suck ass. Private school meant a couple things: uniforms, for one, and rules, for another. At public school, you could pretty much get away with whatever you wanted, and Sebastian would have risen to the top of the playground easily. Private school was different – one toe over the line could send you packing.

Sebastian had been a model student until he'd turned 12. He was going to a co-ed private school in Chicago, the same school he'd attended since preschool. It wasn't a boarding school, which meant he was living with his parents, and one of them would drop him off at school in the morning, and pick him up in the afternoon. Unless they forgot, which they had been lately, then he'd take a bus into the city to his Dad's office, or call a cab to take him home. Money was of no object to the Smythes, and somehow Sebastian had learned to generously tip his cabbies, even if they smelled.

Seventh grade meant something new for students – sex ed. A lot of private schools don't have sex ed classes anymore, but this one did, and for some reason, some terrible person in charge of something decided that this wisdom needed to be imparted onto _twelve year olds_. Students needed a signed permission form to take sex ed, but Sebastian had learned to use his father's signing machine years previously.

They got a talk about changes, and feeling different – the puberty talk. Then, as private schools often do, they were told never to have sex until they were married. Seems reasonable enough, right?

_Have you forgotten this is __**Sebastian**__ we're talking about?_

A few weeks later, he'd locked eyes with another boy across the dining hall and felt a jolt in his stomach – a jolt, he recalled from sex ed, that meant something _deeper_. Apparently the other boy had noticed too, he was older, maybe 14 years old, not to mention absolutely gorgeous. After a few months of whatever children considered to be flirting, Sebastian found himself incredibly enamored with the older boy, whose name is still scarred into Sebastian's memory to this day: Luis.

One day after lunch, instead of going out to recess, Luis pulled Sebastian into a secluded closet – a janitor's closet. Sebastian remembered it too vividly – the yellow bucket on wheels filled with the most disgusting slime, the collection of mops and brooms hung up in the back, the shelves of supplies on the left.

Luis pushed Sebastian up against the door and kissed him. At first, Sebastian was excited – a _very_ attractive boy had just kissed him. It wasn't until a little after that Sebastian started become wary. Luis was pulling Sebastian's pants down – and unzipping his own. Sebastian was confused. His bright green eyes, usually full of childlike innocence, were spouting tears of confusion.

"Shut up, someone will hear," Luis growled huskily as he turned Sebastian around and held him against the door. Tears flowed silently down his cheeks as Luis spit on his right hand, then roughly pressed his index finger into Sebastian's virgin asshole. It was uncomfortable, but Sebastian didn't dare make a sound.

Luis added a second finger and Sebastian let out a whimper of pain. Luis smacked Sebastian's ass with his left hand, and though it stung, Sebastian didn't cry out. Finally, with nothing but his own spit for lube, Luis put his cock in Sebastian's behind. Sebastian tried so hard not to scream that he drew blood from the inside of his lip, tears unashamedly running down his face. The only good thing was it did not last long. Sebastian soon felt something _else_ inside him, something that he didn't want to think about, something that he only knew about from technical terms in sex ed class, and then Luis was tucking his dick back into his uniform.

"Good boy," Luis murmured, placing a kiss on top of Sebastian's head, before pushing him aside and leaving the closet. Sebastian was so confused, he didn't know what to do. He had never felt pain like this before. There was a pile of rags in the corner. He hobbled over to them on legs that barely worked and picked up the cleanest looking one to try and clean himself up. Something disgusting, sticky, and white was running down his thighs from his abused hole, and the only thing he remembers was thinking he was glad it wasn't red – blood.

After about 20 minutes of crying in the closet, he finally pulled his pants back up and did his best to walk – directly out the front doors of the school. He called a cab and went home. He never told his parents what had happened, but somehow they found out anyway – well, they'd found out a fabricated version that turned Sebastian around as the bad guy. Long story extremely short, he was expelled from that school.

Sebastian's parents had never told him that was the reason they'd gotten divorced, in fact they constantly insisted it had nothing to do with him at all, but he knew it was. He knew he'd done something bad. He felt dirty, there was no water hot enough to clean him.

He'd started a new school shortly after, a boarding school in West Indiana. Sebastian was keeping all his emotions bottled up inside, and it caused him to act out in various ways, and at the end of the school year, they told him not to come back.

Eighth grade was no better – he was kicked out of three schools that year. It was only his freshman year of high school that things took a turn for the… interesting.

The school of the day was an all-boys school in Michigan, actually, somewhere in the southern mitten half, and it was not cheap, his father kept reminding him. He missed his mother, who'd moved back to Paris shortly after the divorce was final. By coincidence, his roommate was a genuinely nice guy, named Paul, and Paul had some interests. He had an interest in the theatre, and pulled Sebastian into show choir with him. And he also had an interest in Sebastian.

It was from Paul that Sebastian learned about how great sex could be – fun, exciting, and, most importantly, pain-free. If Paul suspected Sebastian had ever been hurt in the past, he didn't ask. He opened himself up for Sebastian in more ways than one, and they were fuck buddies for a few months, until Sebastian got kicked out of that school for setting fire to the school mascot. To be fair, it had all been in fun. He bid his farewell to Paul, his best friend.

At every school Sebastian attended after that, he quickly became top dog, screwing every guy he could get his hands on, yet somehow always managed to get expelled (even though his grades were immaculate). Three schools later, it was summer again, and his father, reaching wits end, banished him to Paris to live with his mother.

There was nothing Sebastian liked more than sitting in petit French cafés, drinking Courvoisier in his coffee, and screwing French guys. It was the best year of his life. The schoolwork wasn't even hard – he'd been bilingual since birth. Unfortunately, about halfway through the year, his mother started dating François, and François couldn't stand Sebastian. Sebastian moved back to the States at the end of that school year, keeping a low profile at his father's house in Chicago, before getting shipped off to what he was told would be the last school his father would pay for: Dalton Academy.

Sebastian hadn't been looking for anything special. He liked all-boys schools, they gave him a wider selection of screw-able material than co-ed schools. He'd been in Warbler practice one afternoon (he always had the time of his life when he was in show choir, showing off what Paul had discovered within him – his inner star), when he saw someone new. Someone the rest of the Warblers talked about all the time: Blaine Anderson. The grey striped sweater didn't do him justice, Sebastian could tell, and the ridiculous grey bowtie and deliberately too short pants didn't help either. And no socks? _Really_, Anderson? This was, unmistakably, _the_ Blaine everyone couldn't shut up about. He really did look like sex on a stick, despite his outfit, and Sebastian had no doubt that he probably did sing like his own personal teenage dream.

As Blaine leaned casually against the solid oak(?) doors of the library, Sebastian drank him in like he'd never drank anyone else in before. Sebastian registered one thought:

_I gotta tap that._

The rest is history.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hurt me. D: I haven't proofed this either, I've been in a writing craze for a week and this was just the start. I'm up to chapter fifteen (the contract). It's going to be great.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Regular Darren

**A/N: Otherwise known as the Starkid chapter, I present great moments in the life and times of one Blaine Anderson. And no more incredibly sad for a while, I pwomise. If I owned Glee, Blaine would always act like regular Darren. I also poke fun at God for a second near the bottom, and I mean him and his followers no harm. I absolutely guarantee that you will laugh at least once during this chapter.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter Nine:  
Drunk Blaine is just regular Darren.  
Homeless Blaine is just regular Darren.  
It's not his fault. Tequila turns him into a dirty slut._**

"She's really lovely," Blaine assured Hunter. "Bas and I spent, like, two hours skyping with her last night. She's perfect for you."

"I'm automatically suspicious of any plan that involves Sebastian," Hunter said, shooting a glare in the direction of said Warbler, who was trying to look like he was loitering nonchalantly by the refreshments table.

"As you should be," Blaine said, reprovingly, "but really, I promise it'll be great. Absolutely worst case scenario, you don't like her, and you spend all night drinking whatever Nick, Jeff, and Thad spike the punch with."

"I don't drink," Hunter said.

"I said absolutely worst case," Blaine said. "There she is. Go get her, champ." Hunter walked over to his date, Lisa, and tried not to be awkward. Blaine circled toward Sebastian.

"How do you think he does?" Sebastian asked.

"I bet he strikes out," Blaine said, grimacing.

"Bet what?" Sebastian asked, extremely interested, eyes glinting.

"Oh, come on," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. He didn't even need to hear Sebastian say it to know what he wanted. "I told you, we're just friends, nothing else is going to happen between us."

"You said nothing could happen between us until you found out what was going on with Kurt," Sebastian said. "And considering he pretty much told you it was definitely over two weeks ago, I'd say that has been fulfilled."

"Fine," Blaine said, resigned. "If Hunter does well with Lisa, I will consent to hook up with you _one time_ whenever, and especially _where_ ever you choose. If he completely bombs it, which he probably will…" He grinned malevolently. "If he tanks, I get your Sectionals solo." Sebastian looked from Blaine, to Hunter and Lisa, then back to Blaine. Finally, he stuck out his hand.

"You got yourself a deal," Sebastian said, smiling a rare genuine smile. "Let the games begin."

Blaine clearly thought Hunter had no chance with Lisa, because he had no intention of hooking up with Sebastian, ever again, really, and he had no idea why Sebastian kept pushing the idea. The night wore on, and Blaine kept guzzling down whatever Nick, Jeff, and Thad had spiked the punch with, and Hunter seemed to hit it off spectacularly with Lisa.

"Easy there, killer," Sebastian said, easily removing Blaine's six or seventh cup of punch from his hands and taking the whole thing like a shot. "_Wow._" Blaine pouted. It was almost irresistible, but Sebastian was not about to take advantage. He wanted – what he really wanted was for Blaine to be _begging_ him to cash in his prize.

"You win," Blaine slurred. "Hunter and Lisa are perfect and they're gonna get married and have the most beautiful blue-eyed babies." Sebastian put his arm around Blaine's back to keep him steady. The hot French teacher was looking at them curiously.

"Blaine, I'm gonna get you out of here before we both get ejected," Sebastian told him, though he doubted Blaine understood. It wasn't as though Sebastian and his forked tongue couldn't easily slip them out of trouble with Mademoiselle Lanteigne (and it wouldn't be the first time), but he wasn't in the mood to pretend to seduce lady teachers.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked, helplessly.

"Outside," Sebastian said. The field house was great and well-equipped for dances, but it didn't have anywhere really good to stash a body. Just in case Sebastian got really annoyed and accidentally killed Blaine.

"It just occurred to me!" Blaine announced, turning to Sebastian. "Are you okay with me setting up Hunter?"

"Why on earth should that bother me?" Sebastian asked. Sometimes Blaine really confused him.

"I see that spark there. You're so proper around him. It's _thrilling_," Blaine blathered.

"That's because I _loathe_ him," Sebastian said. "Need I remind you Sebastian Smythe doesn't do emotions?"

"Sure you do. Don't you want me?" Blaine whispered. "Don't you need me as much as I need you?" Drunk Blaine was _hot_. "Don't you love me, Bas?" That nickname again. Sebastian had to reach up and loosen his tie. This was the stuff of his fantasies – well, everything short of Blaine being on his knees.

"You're drunk, Blaine. Come on," Sebastian said. He continued hauling Blaine's useless form with him until they were back in their room.

"Hunter's like perfect for you," Blaine continued to babble. "He's hot and tall and gorgeous and talented and in charge. Just like you."

"Normally, I'd chuck you into your bed and make you sleep it off, but you absolutely cannot go to sleep with that much gel in your hair," Sebastian said. "Let's get you in the shower."

"I like where this is going," Blaine said, a grin growing on his face.

"Really Blaine? No wonder Kurt never let you come out again. You're shameless."

"You _love _it," Blaine said.

"Yeah, yeah, it's very endearing. Get your clothes off, let's go," Sebastian said, unbuttoning Blaine's blazer. "Okay, I didn't even notice until right now that you're actually wearing a Dalton _bowtie_. It's adorable."

"I'm adorable," Blaine grinned.

"Yes, you're adorable," Sebastian said, pulling on the end of Blaine's bowtie, undoing it. He threw it at the cramped space that was Blaine's dresser. It had about 60 bottles of hair gel on top of it, leaving absolutely no room for anything else. "Are you selling raspberry hair gel now? Seriously, do you have enough?" Showing some respect at least for the Dalton blazer, he hung both his and Blaine's on their hooks behind the door. Blaine seemed to be at the stage of drunkness where he could no longer remember what buttons were, and Sebastian helped him take off his shirt and pants and shoes and socks and briefs. Then, for good measure, Sebastian picked him up and carried him into the bathroom.

"Where are you taking mee?" Blaine whined anxiously, as the ground zipped away underneath him.

"Chill the fuck out, killer," Sebastian said, setting Blaine on the floor of the shower. "Sit tight for a sec." Sebastian jumped back into their room, took off all his clothes as fast as Quagmire from Family Guy and was back in the bathroom before Blaine started wondering what the shiny looking knobs were for.

"What do these knobs do?" Blaine asked, staring up at Sebastian with boyish wonder.

"Even _I'm_ considering never letting you drink again," Sebastian said. He climbed in the shower next to Blaine. "God, you _reek_."

"Is that bad?" Blaine asked, afraid.

"Like raspberries and alcohol. It's not bad, actually, reminds of breakfast on the beach of Versailles." He turned the water on and both boys were immediately drenched in nice warm water. Blaine splashed in the shallow water like a five year old (for some reason the drain in the shower never had worked quite right and always filled up to about your ankles even when you were just taking a shower), while Sebastian sat on the edge of the tub and worked his fingers through Blaine's extremely stiff hairdo. "You use too much gel. How does it not give you a headache?"

"I haven't taken a bath since I was 7," Blaine randomly announced.

"When did your mom stop washing your hair for you?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know."

"Hunter can do this next time, you are impossible."

"Hunter would never undress me and put me in the shower."

"Stranger things have happened," Sebastian said. It took far longer than he'd expected, but finally he turned off the water. "There, you're all clean."

"And unfortunately starting to sober up," Blaine said. "Write me a note telling me why we took a shower together so I can read it in the morning, I need to puke." He tossed the shower curtain aside and barfed in the toilet. "Ughh."

"Yeah, I thought that might happen," Sebastian said. "C'mon, let's get you to bed. You can sleep in mine, I don't want you falling off yours." Blaine was the third person, so he got the bunk bed. "And you better put some underwear on, or Hunter will freak. He's so touchy."

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that not everyone wants to see you naked," Blaine mumbled, pulling on some underwear and a pair of pajamas.

"But you do," Sebastian said, winking.

"Leave me alone," Blaine said.

"Alright, sweet dreams, dear," Sebastian said. "I'll just be up in your bed."

"If you're going to sleep in my bed, you will put some damn clothes on," Blaine said.

"What if I wanted to sleep in my bed?" Sebastian asked.

"Then they won't be necessary."

Sebastian crawled in next to Blaine.

* * *

Hunter never came back to the room that night, but he did call an emergency meeting of the Warblers bright and early the next morning, Sunday. Bright and early was actually 9:30 (Hunter went to 8am mass every Sunday. God, what a bore. _Rimshot_.) , but it seemed very bright and early to one Blaine Anderson.

Sebastian had been up since six. He'd showered, dressed in his uniform, and then just sat and watched Blaine sleep. He got a text from Hunter and noted Blaine's phone receive a text too – practice in the library _now_.

"Blaine, get up," Sebastian immediately said.

"No."

"We have Warbler practice right now," Sebastian said.

"I'm the Captain, I call the practices," Blaine mumbled.

"Hunter's Vice Captain, he has the right to call practices," Sebastian said. "Come on, if we're late he'll probably kill them all."

"All right, but I'm not getting dressed," Blaine said.

"I don't suppose he specified you had to be dressed," Sebastian said. Blaine sat up and held up his hand to catch the bottle of aspirin Sebastian threw at him. It completely missed and hit the wall behind the bed. He retrieved the bottle and downed two or three with an entire bottle of water.

"All right, I'm ready," Blaine said. He must have been really hung over to not want to get ready before going to practice. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was far too tight and read Hummel Tires on the back, and a pair of red and blue plaid flannel pajama pants. He grabbed his blazer from the door, slipped into his shoes, and seized his pink shades, then followed Sebastian to the library. Everyone stared as Blaine walked in, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Don't mention it," Sebastian mouthed, drawing his hand across his neck several times.

"Warblers," Hunter announced, entering the library just then. The Warblers all lined up like they were some kind of troops, ready to go to battle. "It has come to my attention that there are just five days until Sectionals. We are into the final crunch." He walked down the line of his troops, reached the end, and turned back around. "I allowed myself to get distracted last night and that was a mistake. For the love of peace, put some gel in your hair, you look homeless," he shot at Blaine. Blaine was suddenly very awake, looking anywhere for a mirror. Sure enough, his beautiful curls were sticking up in every direction. He was horrified. "We're doing nothing but practicing until lunch, at which point– Good gracious, Blaine, really? You're not even dressed."

"It's really not his fault, you know," Sebastian said, as Nick handed Blaine a bottle of gel and a comb from the secret drawer near the window. "I'd blame Nick, Jeff, and Thad. They all knew tequila turns him into a dirty slut."

* * *

**A/N: PS, I love you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10: Sectionals

**A/N: Warning, totally non-graphic whistle blowing. Cuz, let's face it, the only kind I know about I read from some other fanfic, who also have probably never experienced it.  
Anyhow, if I owned Glee, Hunter and Sebastian would definitely be a legit couple instead of the pseudo sneaky half couple they are.  
Oh, also warning for extreme Klaine feels, and if you haven't seen the Sectionals episode, you really need to get with the program.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter Ten:  
Sectionals_**

"You know I've never been nervous before a show?" Blaine asked.

"Are you nervous now?" Nick asked.

"Not at all," Blaine said, shrugging. It was still a while until Sectionals started, but they'd arrived early to scope, and so Blaine could say hi to his friends. All the ex-Glee club members besides Kurt and Rachel were back in town, and they were sad to see Blaine in his Warbler outfit, but had to admit they were happy to see him happy. And even _Santana_ admitted he looked sorta cute in it. He hurried away from her, though, before she could bring up the smoothest criminal she knew: Sebastian.

* * *

Hunter, however, was a nervous wreck. "Calm down, Hunt," Sebastian said. "You went to Nationals last year."

"I do not have stage fright," Hunter said, ruffled. "I'm singing a song about _blowjobs_, Bas, I cannot do this. I'd never even _said_ the word blowjobs until two months ago."

"No _wonder_ you never got a girlfriend, you're way too uptight," Sebastian said. "Just remember everything I told you, and it'll be fine. We'll lock in that win with _you _when all the girls scream over your backflip. You think I'd be playing second fiddle if I could move like that?"

"Yes, I can move, yes, I'm a great singer, and I'm apparently a better diva then you, whatever that means," Hunter said. "_Blowjobs_."

"If you say blowjobs one more time, I'm going to have to get one, it's turning me on," Sebastian said.

"That's disgusting."

"Even worse, I can't think of a single person out of the 14 of you that I'd like to get one from. Well, Blaine of course, but let's face it…" Sebastian continued.

"We were focusing on me," Hunter said.

"Way to be a drama queen," Sebastian huffed. "I wish I could blow myself. It would solve so many of my problems…"

"Stop that!" Hunter demanded.

"See, the problem with blowjobs is that the person giving them really has to know what he's doing, and it's hard to find around here," Sebastian continued. "Unless that person is me, of course, I'm like a blowjob connoisseur."

"What do you want from me?" Hunter asked. "Why won't you stop saying that word?"

"Blowjobs, blowjobs, blowjobs, easy cleanup, free of charge," Sebastian said. "A blowjob from Sebastian Smythe is like… a Hallmark card."

"Okay!" Hunter finally said, maybe a little too loudly for where they were standing – an empty classroom in a public school, disgusting. "Okay. I surrender. My blowjob virginity is yours." Sebastian already had Hunter's zipper down.

* * *

"Warblers, you're on in 5," someone announced. Given that they were at McKinley, Blaine thought he should have known who he was, but he didn't. His phone that he'd forgotten to take out of his pocket buzzed in his pants. A phone call – from Kurt. His heart fell out of his chest as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can you hear me? It's kinda loud out here," Kurt's voice replied.

"Um, yeah, yeah, I can hear you," Blaine said, immediately walking to the edge of the stage under a ladder, to be alone.

"Have you guys performed yet?" Kurt asked.

"Um, no, not yet," Blaine said. "Kurt, I just want you to know that no matter–"

"Just let me talk for a second. Look, you-you've said you're sorry a million times. And I believe you. And I'm trying to forgive you, but I'm just not there yet. But it's Thanksgiving, and it's Sectionals, and I miss you like crazy, and I can't stand not talking to you even though I'm mad at you, because you're still my best friend."

"You're mine too," Blaine replied eagerly, starting to get misty-eyed.

"At Christmas, we – we need to have a mature heart to heart, and maybe if it's cold enough, we'll go ice skating on the Algrese River and get hot chocolate anywhere but the Lima Bean, because when I was working there I saw a mouse." Blaine laughed through his tears, because he couldn't recall ever being so _happy_. He didn't even notice Sebastian creeping in behind him, listening to the conversation that was just loud enough for him to hear both sides.

"So, we're, uh, really gonna see each other at Christmas?"

"Yeah," Kurt said. There was a long silence. "Well, don't let any of those hideous Warblers win." Blaine suddenly remembered he hadn't told Kurt that he'd transferred – and apparently no one else had either. "Alright? Break a leg." A tear slipped out of Blaine's eye. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving," Blaine choked out. Kurt didn't hang up the line, as if wondering if he should say more. "Kurt, I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt replied. They both hung up their lines. Sebastian walked up behind Blaine and embraced him from behind, pressing small chaste kisses to the back of his neck.

"You didn't tell him you transferred," Sebastian murmured.

"No," Blaine choked. "I – I can't tell him now. I'm so close to fixing this."

"It's okay, Blaine, shh," Sebastian soothed him. Blaine turned his head to crook in Sebastian's neck, tears flowing down his cheeks.

_"Warblers, 30 seconds."_

"Are you okay to go out there? Because you can sit out Sectionals if you want to."

"I wouldn't miss it," Blaine said. Sebastian smiled softly. Attempting to keep up the image that he was a gentleman now, he handed Blaine a handkerchief. Blaine mopped up his face and took his place opposite Sebastian.

_"I'm Hunter Clarington, and we're the Dalton Academy Warblers. Hope you enjoy the show."_

Sebastian was flawless, Hunter was amazing, and the rest of the Warblers were perfect.

"We got this thing in the bag," Thad said, pounding fists with Jeff. Jeff grinned.

Most of the Warblers had the decency to clap for the Rosedale Mennonites. Sebastian's face might have looked into it, but it was only his 'what the actual fuck is that on the stage' look in disguise. He was absolutely sure nothing the New Directions could pull off without Rachel or Blaine could match up to the Warblers' performance.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, the New Directions!"_

Sure, they got a lot of applause, but this was their home court. Blaine had guessed right – they were doing Gangnam Style. Hunter reached in front of him to bump fists with Sebastian. "We got this," Hunter whispered to him. Sebastian grinned.

Blaine, sitting beside Sebastian, wasn't so sure. Jake and Brittany were fantastic dancers. Jake even pulled out a back handspring – something Hunter had been counting on none of the New Directions being able to do. Blaine noticed that they hadn't been able to find a 12th member, and had settled for one of the band members (the bass player, he thought). He was hard to notice, tucked into the back corner.

And, yes, they had confetti cannons. That would make a nice backdrop for when the Warblers won. Blaine assumed Marley would sing either a solo or a duet after the big dance number, but then he noticed she wasn't keeping up with the dance. At the last note of the song, she hit the floor of the stage – that couldn't have been scripted. Suddenly every member of New Directions was huddled around her, making sure she was okay. Blaine wanted to see too, but Sebastian and Jeff were between him and the aisle, so he stayed put.

Leaving the stage for any reason during performance can be grounds for immediate disqualification – Blaine knew that very well, he led a show choir after all. The New Directions were going to be disqualified. They needed to get back onto the stage _now_, just ad lib anything, have Brittany sing a Britney Spears song, let Artie do Michael Jackson, even Sam singing Red Solo Cup, _anything_. They didn't come back. The judges called the Warblers and the Mennonites back onstage and unanimously declared the Warblers winners. For the other 14 members, it was ecstasy. They hugged each other, even Hunter hugged Sebastian, thumping him on the back a number of times as he did so.

Blaine felt… empty. He walked off the stage, where Thad was holding the trophy above his head and managing to look even more like a midget than he already did, and followed the familiar path to the choir room. Sue was reaming out Finn and Mr. Schue for something or other, they already knew the Warblers had won. Blaine just walked up to Sam and hugged him. Sam was confused, but hugged him back.

"I missed you too, bro," Sam said. "Great job. Congratulations."

"What's wrong with Blaine Warbler?" Brittany asked. Sue had finished yelling and left. "Shouldn't he be happy?"

"Kurt called," Blaine said. "We're going to talk at Christmas." Everyone in the room brightened a little at this news, especially Puck, who roared and gave Blaine a big bear hug. "Hi to you too Puck." He chatted with his old buddies for a while. They didn't blame him for transferring, they understood why he'd done it. They didn't blame him for winning either, but there was a certain amount of hate in the room in the direction of Marley and/or Kitty, depending on who you asked.

After about 15 minutes, someone all-too-familiar to most people in the room stuck his head in.

"Blaine, we're headed to Breadstix to celebrate," Sebastian said.

"Okay, I'm coming," Blaine replied. Sebastian ducked out before anyone could send anything too fatal his way. "You guys wanna tag along? It's Thanksgiving."

"You know I will," Sam said, slapping Blaine's five. The rest looked somewhat dubious.

"C'mon, we brought Hunter's truck. You'll hate him," Blaine said, almost pulling his _second _-best friend from the choir room.

"Life's too short to hold grudges," Sam said in reply to the strange looks he got from the rest of his club.

* * *

Blaine squished his way into a corner booth already seating four. He grinned and pulled Sam in next to him.

"Sam, this is Nick and Jeff, you know Sebastian, of course, and Hunter… Guys, this is Sam."

"I don't know what this is, but I don't think he's Warbler material," Hunter said. "No offense."

"I really don't think he's considering that," Blaine said. "I invited the New Directions to come out with us. He's the only one that wanted to come."

"I think everyone else might be scared Sebastian will kill them," Sam said. "I'm not. I think I could take him."

"I think Hunter knocked some sense into him," Blaine said, jostling Hunter with his shoulder. Hunter smiled in a vaguely conceited manner.

"Nah, he was still a pile of piss until you came back," Jeff said.

"Nice to know what you think of me," Sebastian said. Fortunately he could take a joke.

"Hunter helped," Blaine said.

"Anyhow," Sebastian said. "A toast to the Warblers, especially Blaine and Hunter without whose brave leadership, this couldn't have been possible." They all clinked their waters together. "Even better, I decided what duet we're doing at Regionals."

"Really? Already?" Blaine asked.

"_Somebody That I Used To Know_," Sebastian announced.

"Appropriate," Blaine mused. "Not too controversial. I don't want to let my feelings cost us Regionals again." He cast a deep meaningful look at Sebastian, who at least had the decency to look away from Blaine.

"You and Kurt are better than any stupid trophy," Jeff said. "You're welcome."

"Nick and Jeff like to take credit for getting me and Kurt together," Blaine said to Sam. "Speaking of whom, he called me right before we went on. He's coming for Christmas and we're going ice skating, and we're gonna talk about us, and then we'll get back together and get married and convince Rachel to surrogate a child for us because we want her to be beautiful and talented…" He babbled. "I should probably tell him what happened." He flipped open his phone – _Marley collapsed onstage, ND got disqualified. Warblers won._ Not 12 seconds later, his phone was ringing. "Um, excuse me, guys." He got up and made his way somewhere quiet – the boys room. "Hello?"

"Hey," Kurt said. Blaine sat himself on the floor of the handicapped stall. "I can't believe you lose Sectionals. Must be devastating."

"Everyone's pretty broken up about it," Blaine said. "Look, Kurt I – I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Kurt asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I transferred back to Dalton," Blaine said, "right after the musical." Kurt was quiet. Blaine knew that was trouble.

"I thought you might," Kurt finally said.

"I really want to bridge the gap between the Warblers and the New Directions," Blaine babbled hurriedly. "I'm trying, I invited everyone to join us at Breadstix. Last year kinda blew for the Warblers, and–"

"You mean the part where they were taken over by a psychopath?" Kurt asked. "Yeah, it did."

"They begged. You know I can't say no to these guys. I even had this cool idea about joint practices where–"

"Blaine Warbler Anderson," Kurt interrupted. "You belong there. Show em who's boss. We'll talk at Christmas, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine said, smiling. "See you in a month, then."

"See you in a month," Kurt agreed. They both hung up. Blaine looked up and saw Sebastian standing in the doorway to the stall.

"Do you always creep on guys in the bathroom?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian said, offering his hand to Blaine to help him up. "Do you know Hunter gets really uncomfortable when you use the word blowjob?"

"He's a strange one," Blaine said, jumping to his feet.

"Yeah," Sebastian said. "And funny thing, he just told us he and Lisa didn't work out after all."

"You weasel," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"That's me. So I came to find you and get him another girl's number before he starts getting the hots for Sha-queer-a."

"Santana's here?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, and the rest of your ragtag group of misfits finally showed up," Sebastian added, as if he'd just remembered. "There's even more than I remembered."

"What, you scared?" Blaine asked, laughing.

"Yeah of having to kick them from here to Tuesday," Sebastian replied light-heartedly. "Or were you planning on spending the rest of the night in the bathroom? I could tell them you're sick."

"And miss out on friend time? Are you kidding?" Blaine asked, pulling Sebastian back into the restaurant.

"Blaine's in the hizzouse!" Artie shouted. The New Directions and the Warblers all replied with "Whoo!" It actually seemed like they might get along.

"You guys came!" Blaine chattered excitedly. "I'm so excited."

"Thank Finn," Santana said. "He gave some sappy talk about sportsmanship and we all came to shut him up."

"Well, that's close enough," Blaine said, pounding fists with Finn.

* * *

"That was Blaine. They lost," Kurt said to Rachel, walking into his living room, where the kiki was finally winding down. Rachel gasped. "Apparently the new girl, Marley, passed out onstage and the Warblers won."

"Oh my God, so wait, that's it, then. What are they gonna do now?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," Kurt said. "It's okay for Blaine though, because apparently he transferred back to Dalton. I thought he might, I don't know."

"Is he happy there?" Rachel asked.

"He sounds it," Kurt said. "And he's on his way to Regionals."

"It doesn't bother you that he sees Sebastian all day, every day?" Rachel asked. Kurt hesitated.

"It's not like he's living with him," Kurt said. "Do you think he is?"

* * *

"Sam, you are awesome," Jeff said, slapping him a high five.

"Yeah, you should come over some Saturday night for an awesome party," Nick said.

"Your impressions would be a valuable addition," Trent added.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll think about it," Sam said.

"It'll be so much fun, Sam," Blaine said. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: The last thing Darren wants to do is miss out on friend time.  
Also, just a little heads up, I've been reading a lot of prompts on Tumblr and some other short fics on here (mostly Dalton AUs), and incorporating a lot of ideas that I thought were good. I'll make a big credits list when I'm finished with the fic, but if anything sounds like yours, I promise I'm not stealing it. Just borrowing. Much love.  
Samantha.**


	11. Chapter 11: Kiss Me

**A/N: This chapter is stupid but funny. And also almost completely unnecessary until like the last few sentences. But it's FUNNY. So there's that. And also it brings a hilarious image to mind. If I owned Glee, that'd sure be something.**

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven:  
Kiss Me_**

"Okay, so I had this kind of ridiculous idea," Blaine said. "For many of us, this is our senior year. I want to give you the opportunity to do any number that you have wanted to do your entire careers that Wes, Sebastian, Hunter, or I have prevented you from doing. Basically, I'm giving you the opportunity to be me."

"According to Blaine, and I sort of agree on this, it gives us variety and keeps us loose. Driving the same numbers into your brains all the time is a little tedious," Hunter said.

"At McKinley, we would have a new assignment every week," Blaine said. "So every week, we're going to produce a new number and, this is the best part, perform it at Breadstix on Saturday nights."

"Are you going to sing our songs or are we?" Nick asked.

"Your choice," Blaine said.

"Jeff and I want to do Bootylicious," Nick announced. Everyone stared. "I'm serious."

"I did say any number, didn't I?" Blaine said to Hunter.

"Yeah, you did," Hunter replied.

"Alright, I'm going to put the signup sheet on the council's table. Numbers will be performed in order of request, one person at a time until we've got everyone, then we can do seconds," Blaine said. "On to new business, our yearly holiday concert in the park, and caroling at the Westerville nursing home. All opposed… motion passed."

"Hold it," Nick interrupted. "You're not even on the council."

"Who cares? It's Blaine," Trent said. Nick glared at Trent for a few seconds, then:

"Good point," Nick replied. "Please continue."

"That's everything I have," Blaine said. "Hunter?"

"I think you covered it all," Hunter said. "Anyone else?"

"I would like to make a motion that Blaine no longer be allowed to wear clothes. And I think being that hot should be illegal," Sebastian said. Blaine blushed.

"Preach," Jeff said. Blaine blushed more.

"Behave," Hunter told them. "Anything related to actual business?"

"I was just curious if it would pass," Sebastian pouted.

"A vote," Nick said. "All opposed?" Not even Hunter's hand went up. Blaine turned a very dark red.

"Meeting adjourned," Hunter said. Everyone stood up to go back to their rooms.

"Motion passed," Sebastian breathed in Blaine's ear as they walked back to their room. "Unanimous."

"If you thought I was actually going to never wear clothes again, you were wrong. It's winter, you twit," Blaine said. "Surprised at least Hunter wasn't against it."

"Did I tell you I gave Hunter a blowjob before Sectionals?" Sebastian asked.

"You did?" Blaine asked. "How did you get him to agree to that?"

"He begged for it," Sebastian said. "It was hot."

"I'm not going to beg you for anything," Blaine said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure."

"I think you still owe me one hookup."

"I really don't think so."

"I think you want me though."

"I know you want me," Blaine replied.

"Well, I'm not exactly being subtle. Not my style."

"What exactly _is_ your style?"

"Quick and dirty hookups without exchanging names in a bathroom stall or Hunter's bed, whichever is closer," Sebastian said.

"Sounds about right," Blaine said. "Why don't you do that and leave me out of it?"

"Because something about you makes me crazy," Sebastian said. "I'd say you do it on purpose, but I don't think you're capable." They entered their room.

"You don't think I know exactly what I do to you?" Blaine asked, the smile evident even in his voice. "What I've always done to you? Honestly, I thought it would go away with me within reach for you."

"That made it worse," Sebastian interceded.

"I mean, really, if you want me, take me. I'm right here," Blaine said. He'd taken off his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt. Sebastian was tempted, but he shook his head.

"No," he said.

"Why not?"

"You don't really want me to," Sebastian said. "There's only been one day since you transferred here that you mentioned Kurt less than ten times. And that's today. You're at nine. Your move."

"Sebastian," Blaine said, taking off his shirt and tie. Sebastian, changing his own clothes, didn't look up. "Bas…" Sebastian was instantly sweating. "Kiss me." Sebastian didn't need telling twice, whipping around at the speed of light and colliding with Blaine. Hands were everywhere, especially in each other's hair, working through the gel and sweat. The lock on the door clicked and in walked Hunter, who stood in the doorway for a few seconds before actually walking in and clearing his throat.

"Excuse me," Hunter said.

"Yeah, yeah, you've seen worse," Sebastian mumbled as he pushed Blaine onto a bed. He hoped it was his own, this wasn't a good time for Hunter to get pissy.

"This is probably a bad time, but I'm really curious," Hunter said, leaning on the post of Blaine's bunked bed and looking over to the pair on Sebastian's bed. "Why do you always wear your tie while you're doing the nasty?" Sebastian actually stopped kissing Blaine.

"You know me, I'm kinky like that," he said. "Why do you have a strange aversion to fun? Have you ever even kissed anyone?"

"Not besides you," Hunter said, flashing a smile.

"Obviously," Sebastian said, leaning back down to continue kissing Blaine.

"I'll be taking a shower if you need me," Hunter said.

"Desperately," Sebastian replied. That was the last real word he said for a while, deciding he'd better kiss Blaine while he still had the chance. He hadn't been with anyone since Scandals, three weeks previously, and it was the longest he could remember going without a good screw. Blaine meant the world to Sebastian, and he was determined to prove it. The water in the shower began running.

"How – how badly do you want me?" Blaine asked, taking a pause to catch his breath.

"More than I want Hunter to move out," Sebastian breathed. "It's intoxicating."

"I won't – not with Hunter right there," Blaine said.

"He takes really long showers for someone who supposedly doesn't fap," Sebastian said.

"I'd never live it down if he caught us," Blaine insisted. "When Kurt and I would–"

"And there's ten. You're clearly not over him."

"When did you start caring about that kind of thing?"

"When it comes to you, I'm all kinds of shit I'm usually not. I'm sloppy, decomposed, whiny, and totally in L–" He froze, refusing to let the word on his tongue finish. Blaine froze too. He knew the word as well as Sebastian, but he wasn't even sure if he wanted to hear it from him. Yet. Wait, what?

"So, um…" Blaine decided to break the silence. Sebastian was still sitting on top of him – he hadn't moved.

"Is there any way you didn't hear that?"

"I thought I heard Hunter moaning in the shower," Blaine said. "Isn't that what you heard?" Sebastian knew he hadn't, but decided to play along.

"Yeah, that's what I heard too," he said. He climbed off the bed and continued changing into sleep clothes. "Wouldn't mention it to him, though. He might get pissy and call extra practice. And I'm already sick of Christmas songs."

"Totally," Blaine agreed. He changed his pants as well and crawled up into his own bed.

"But, um…" Sebastian said with one last stab of bravery as he crawled into bed too, "I do."

* * *

**A/N: Are you guys thinking of how you want this to end? Not that the end is near or anything, I'd just like to hear your thoughts, because I'm starting to think about it. Do you want a happy Seblaine ending? Klaine ending? Unhappy ending? Huntbastian? Seblainter? Just send me your thoughts.  
xoxo Samantha**


	12. Chapter 12: I Should Tell You

**A/N: Eleven reviews on the last chapter already? Seriously?! I love you guys. Most everybody wants happy Seblaine, but keep voting cuz I haven't written it yet. :P Warning for very nonexplicit sex somewhere in this chapter. I can't bring myself to publish explicit sex scenes... They just feel awkward to me.  
****Remember how I don't own Glee? Yeah. Exactly.**  
Much love, Samantha.

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve:  
I Should Tell You_**

"Where's Sebastian?" Blaine asked, when he noticed the tall boy was missing from practice yet again.

"You can have one guess," Hunter said. "You won't need it." Blaine surveyed the room before turning around and walking out.

"You can't leave!" Hunter exclaimed. "I can't run the practice without you!" It was too late. Blaine was already running for the parking lot, not bothering to change out of his uniform this time. Scandals was a half hour from Dalton on a good day, but Blaine made the journey in 17. He had the feeling the bouncer knew his ID was fake, but the bouncer was busy thinking he had the worst job in the world, and didn't care. And there was Sebastian, on the dance floor, wearing what looked like leather pants, and so tight you could clearly see all his curves. No shirt at all, just his Dalton tie and dancing up the sexiest storm Blaine had ever seen. Sighing, Blaine walked up to Sebastian, hands on his hips.

"Oh, good, it's you," Sebastian said, sarcastically, turning away from him to dance with the mediocrely good looking guy behind him.

"We've talked about this, Bas," Blaine sighed. If Sebastian had been less experienced, he probably would have jizzed in his pants just from hearing his name said like that. But he was Sebastian Smythe, and he was nothing if not experienced. He pretended he didn't hear Blaine at all, just kept dancing with his new friend, whose name might have been Matthew. He didn't care, it didn't matter. Sebastian ground into him, noting that if he didn't drag Andrew or whatever his name was into the bathroom soon, he actually was going to jizz in his pants.

Blaine was still standing behind him, getting more and more annoyed as the seconds ticked by. Sebastian didn't know why, but suddenly he was grabbing _Blaine_ and pulling _Blaine_ toward the bathroom. But Blaine would only move toward the door out. Fine, Sebastian decided. He could go for a nice outdoor go, up against the wall of the club, for anyone to see. But suddenly Sebastian was thrown in the backseat of Blaine's car (that's okay too, Blaine's backseat was as good a place as any), and before he really knew it, he was in Blaine's living room.

"Why do you do it?" Blaine asked.

"The fuck do you think?" Sebastian said. "To forget."

"There is no feeling you can drink away," Blaine said.

"Hunter never tried to talk sense into me when he used to pick me up," Sebastian whined.

"Hunter doesn't know shit," Blaine said, "except maybe how to run a glee club. It's okay if you don't want to talk to me about it, but you should talk to someone."

"You're the only person who doesn't hate me," Sebastian said.

"I don't hate anyone," Blaine said. "Tell me what's going on."

"Not exactly rocket science," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "I can't get enough of you. I'm obsessed and I have been since I first saw you, and it's made me do a lot of stupid shit. I hardly think I need to enumerate."

"I knew from the second you propositioned 'doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you' and 'he doesn't have to know'," Blaine said. "Congratulations you broke us up."

"I didn't," Sebastian said, indignantly. "You're the one who cheated and _told him_. It's not like he would have found out."

"Complete honesty was the only thing we had left," Blaine argued.

"And now you've got nothing," Sebastian said. "So help me God, Blaine, if you don't let me fuck you _right now_, I'm really not sure what I would do." Blaine looked at him in his leather pants for a moment before reluctantly starting to undress. "Thank you." Sebastian peeled his pants off, unsurprisingly revealing that he hadn't been wearing underwear.

"I really don't know when it came to this," Blaine said, sadly, shaking his head.

"Please, B, I need it," Sebastian pleaded, already opening a condom that he'd produced from nowhere. Blaine was naked, sucking on two fingers, desperately trying to get them wet enough to get himself ready. Sebastian tossed him a bottle, and Blaine thankfully squirted the lube onto his hand.

"Where were you keeping this?" Blaine asked.

"Don't ask, just hurry," Sebastian said. Blaine got down on all fours on his living room carpet. "No," Sebastian gasped. "Turn over. Face to face." Blaine complied and suddenly Sebastian was taking him roughly on the floor. Just as quickly, it was over. "Oh, my God," Sebastian panted. "Just hold on a sec, and I'll suck you off."

Blaine literally couldn't believe he'd agreed to this. He was going to have rug burns – thank God the uniform would cover them all. Sebastian was ready within the minute and gave Blaine one of his trademarked Sebastian Smythe blowjobs. It wasn't Blaine's first, but he had to admit, Sebastian was much better than Kurt had been. He guessed practice probably made perfect.

"So," Sebastian finally said. "Did Hummel mount you or what because if I'd been hitting that for a year, there's no way you'd be that tight."

"I don't really–" Blaine began.

"Since I brought it up, this won't count into the number of times you mention him," Sebastian said. "Gimme the dirt."

"Yes, he did," Blaine said.

"Did you ever fuck him?"

"Once."

"Did he blow you?"

"Yes."

"Which do you prefer?"

"Like I would ever tell you," Blaine said.

"That must mean me. Cuz if it was him, you would have just said so." Sebastian smirked. Blaine shot him a glare. "I was going to be nosier, but I don't want to get hit. It'd leave an unsightly blemish on my beautiful visage."

"That's never stopped you before."

"Good point."

"If you hate Hunter so much, why do you flirt with him like no one's business?"

"To piss him off," Sebastian replied. "Why did you come to Scandals?"

"To save you from yourself," Blaine said. "Why did you even go?"

"So that you would rescue me." Blaine looked up at Sebastian. He should have been thinking, 'please do not sit on any of my furniture naked' or 'what if my parents came home right now', but the only thing he could register was just how beautiful Sebastian looked today. His green eyes were shining in the low living room light, and a smile was attached to his mouth. A real smile, not the smirk he usually wore.

"You should be sincere more often," Blaine said.

"It would be a lot harder to get what I wanted," Sebastian replied.

"I know what you want, trust me," Blaine said. Sebastian looked at the floor. Blaine's phone rang. It took him a second to remember he'd left it near the door, but he retrieved it just before it went to voice mail. "Hello?"

"If you two miss another rehearsal, I swear," Hunter shouted.

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine said. "What are you gonna do, suspend us? You haven't got a shot in the dark at winning Regionals without us."

"The other Warblers are getting rowdy, thinking I give the two of you special treatment," Hunter said.

"Fine, as soon as I find my underwear, I will bring Sebastian right back to school," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"You're disgusting," Hunter said, before hanging up.

"Hunter's not thrilled with us," Blaine said to Sebastian. "Probably the biggest understatement of the year, really."

"D'you really think he'd suspend us?" Sebastian asked.

"Not if he wants to _win_ at Regionals."

"He's not going to tell the school administration, is he?"

"Dare I say you sound worried?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sort of on my last string here," Sebastian said. "If I get kicked out again, my dad's going to make me go to a public school."

"It's not so bad," Blaine said.

"In Chicago."

"Oh." Blaine looked at Sebastian for a minute. "I'm not really sure what to say here…"

"Are you taking me back to Dalton or…?"

"I sure don't want to see Hunter tonight," Blaine said. "Let's stay here."

"Can I… never mind."

"Can you what?" Blaine asked. "You already know I'll let you sleep in my bed with me."

"I was going to ask if I could borrow a pair of pants to go back in tomorrow, but I'm not the capri pant sort of guy."

"I'll find you something," Blaine said. "C'mon, upstairs." He shepherded his friend towards his bedroom.

"And I don't hate Hunter, per se," Sebastian said as he crawled under the covers. "I just find everyone else on earth preferential to him."

* * *

**A/N: Funny thing is, I write Seblaine like no tomorrow, but I pretty much have only been reading Huntbastian or Seblainter. I think I've read and stalked and re-read every huntbastian on this site. Hunter is my kryptonite. I love him. But guess what?  
EVERYTHING IS SEBLAINE AND NOTHING HURTS.  
Samantha.**  
**PS, people need to write more Blainter. Come on now people.**


	13. Chapter 13: Truth Or Dare

**A/N: Still don't own Glee or some of this dialogue, just the ideas behind this chapter. :D Love you guys. Happy New Year!  
PS, this chapter is hilarious, just like the others.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen:  
Truth or Dare_**

"Truth or dare!" Nick demanded.

"Truth," Jeff said, smiling sweetly.

"Warblers throw a hell of a party," Sam said to Blaine.

"Course we do," Blaine said. "You're been here before, didn't you deliver pizza to one of Nick and Jeff's?"

"But I'm actually at this party," Sam said. "I can see why you like it here."

"I love it. I feel really bad for leaving you guys though," Blaine admitted.

"It's alright," Sam said. "So, Sebastian's been giving you these looks all night. What's going on there?"

"Oh, um," Blaine said, turning a little pinker and looking into his cup. "I'm actually not really sure. We might be turning into something, but I'm still – my heart belongs to Kurt, so…"

"Sure it does," Sam said. "You've been beating yourself up for, like, months since you and Kurt broke up. So you made up at Sectionals and you even told him you transferred to Dalton, that's great, but we both know you're only punishing yourself by not exploring other options while you're still living, and for what? What did you do exactly?" Blaine bit his lip and couldn't help himself from sending a furtive look in Sebastian's direction.

"It was Sebastian, alright? I let him get to me, and I shouldn't have," Blaine said. "I went over to Dalton just to talk to some of my buddies, I thought they could make me feel loved again."

"Dude, you gotta tell Kurt that," Sam said.

"Do you think I haven't tried?" Blaine said. "I'm better off not bringing it up at all."

"Calm down, it's okay," Sam said.

"It's not okay, Sam, because I _cheated_ on the one person that I love more than anything in this world. I hurt him, so of course he's not gonna trust me. He's never gonna forgive me."

"Even if he doesn't, you gotta forgive yourself," Sam said. "You gotta stop… um, what's the word when you make someone into a villain…"

"Villainize?" Blaine suggested.

"Yes, villainize," Sam said. "You gotta stop villainizing yourself. Yeah, you hurt Kurt, that wasn't cool. So you're trying to make it right. But this isn't working." Blaine stared at Sam for a second.

"You're right," Blaine said. "I just… I just want to stop feeling like I'm a bad person. Every – every time Sebastian gets to me… every time I let him get too close or kiss me… I can't stop seeing Kurt's heartbroken face when I told him what I did."

"You're one of the good guys, Blaine," Sam said. "I got a room full of Warblers here that agree with me, and a whole Glee club at McKinley too. You need to have some fun."

"I think I've possibly had too much fun," Blaine said, shrugging and chugging the contents of his cup. "You should ask Sebastian about homecoming." Fortunately, Sebastian walked over just then.

"If it isn't Blaine's white trash, trouty-mouthed, stripper VP," Sebastian said.

"Don't use up all your insults on one greeting," Sam threw back.

"Wasn't planning on greeting you more than once," Sebastian replied smoothly.

"This guys, seriously?" Sam said to Blaine.

"Tequila helps," Sebastian said, winking. He moved passed them to bother Hunter.

"Okay, what happened at homecoming?" Sam asked Blaine.

"Alright, um, some of the guys spiked the punch, and I had about twelve too many," Blaine said, a grin creeping onto his face. "Sebastian dragged me back to our room and took off all my clothes and threw me in the shower and washed like two bottles worth of gel out of my hair." He had to stop to giggle for a second. "So when Hunter called practice the next morning, I didn't want to get up, let alone get dressed or do my hair, and all the Warblers got full view of what decomposed Blaine Anderson looks like."

"Dude, your hair without gel is, like, scary," Sam said. "I remember prom last year."

"This was way worse," Blaine said. "It was all slept on and I was wearing pajamas."

"So, tequila helps," Sam said.

"Yeah, tequila helps a lot," Blaine agreed. "You don't have to stand here with me all night, I'm sure they'd let you into the truth or dare game."

Speaking of the truth or dare game, Nick and Jeff were giggling a little too loudly to ignore now, as Hunter and Sebastian joined the game. Sebastian was smirking widely, Hunter looked absolutely revolted.

"C'mon, Hunt, it's part of the game," Thad said. "I'd do it if they dared me."

"This game is uncivilized," Hunter said, making to stand up. Sebastian caught him, pinned him down, and kissed him full on the mouth before he could get away. Everyone erupted into huge laughs, even Blaine and Sam. "You will all pay," Hunter said. "Sebastian will pay triple, and he will not have a solo at Regionals."

"Council picks the solos, Hunt," Sebastian said, winking.

"That's what you think," Hunter said. He wiped his mouth furiously on Sebastian's blazer, then got up and stormed from the room.

"Good riddance, he's such a killjoy," Trent said. "My turn!"

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat, or Torture?"

"So, you like Sebastian, then," Sam asked Blaine.

"He's not awful," Blaine said. "He's done things in the past that should be inexcusable, but… he's more than made up for it."

"I say go for it," Sam said.

"Sam."

"No, really. I obviously hate Sebastian as much as anyone except maybe Santana, but no one has reason to hate him as much as you. If you can forgive him, so can I."

"Yeah, but–"

"And, yeah, Kurt was cool, but you're my bro," Sam said, holding his fist for Blaine to bump, which he did. "Go get em, tiger."

* * *

"You don't like Sam, do you, Bas?" Blaine asked. To make up for what had happened at Truth or Dare, Blaine had set Hunter up with another girl, they were out on a date. Blaine and Sebastian had the room to themselves.

"I'm not fond of his type, I guess," Sebastian said. Blaine didn't ask what Sebastian thought Sam's type was.

"Quick, choose one, Hunter or Sam!" Blaine said, grinning. Sebastian groaned, throwing his head into the pillow of Hunter's bed. Blaine was sitting on top of Hunter's desk, Sebastian was on Hunter's bed. It was what they usually did when they had the room to themselves.

"God, that is a hard one," Sebastian whined. "Hunter, I guess."

"Wow," Blaine said, impressed. "We found someone you like less than Hunter!"

"There are plenty of people I like less than Hunter," Sebastian said. "Your friend _Santana_ for instance."

"Sure, of course," Blaine said.

"I like Kurt a lot less than I like Hunter," Sebastian said.

"More or less than Santana?"

"Trust me," Sebastian affirmed. "There's no one I hate more than Santana." He looked at Blaine for a minute, and that smirk appeared on his face again. "But it's close."

"Iced coffee or coffee ice cream?" Blaine quizzed.

"Iced coffee, it's more dignified," Sebastian said. They were spending the evening trying to get to know each other better. They'd come to the mutual decision that they were going to compromise – they were going to be gay _friends_ who shared common interests… who sometimes got drunk and messed up. "Ferrari or Lamborghini?"

"Ferrari," Blaine said, decisively. "Although I did have a Lamborghini poster when I was a kid. Right there next to Michael Jordan." Sebastian snorted. "Yeah, so my parents might have been a little surprised when I came out."

"Fuck that," Sebastian said.

"What, aren't your parents supportive?" Blaine asked. Sebastian got quiet. Sebastian _never_ talked about his sexuality, and Blaine couldn't remember him ever talking about his family, except once mentioning in passing his father was a state's attorney, and that one time when he'd told him about Chicago. "You do have parents, don't you?"

"Of course I have parents," Sebastian snapped. "I told you, my mother lives in Paris, my father is an attorney in Chicago."

"Right," Blaine said. "But they don't…"

"No, they are obviously not supportive," Sebastian snipped, folding his arms and falling back on Hunter's bed. "My dad sent me to 9 different boarding schools and shipped me off to Paris for a year, does that sound like supportive to you?"

"Not exactly," Blaine said, "but my parents sent me here to keep me safe."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Did you like it in Paris?" Blaine asked, quietly.

"Yes."

"Then why did you move back?"

"_Maman_ got remarried," Sebastian said. "_François_ does not like annoying brats like _moi_ bringing different attractive Frenchmen back to his _château_ every other night."

"That really sucks," Blaine said.

"No shit," Sebastian said. "I think that's enough bonding for one night."

"C'mon, Hunter won't be back for another two hours at least. We'll talk about something else," Blaine said.

"Tell me about your parents," Sebastian said. "Why aren't they ever home?"

"I think they're home right now," Blaine said. "Dad's away on business most of the time, and Mom works almost all the time. Even when they're home, they don't want to talk to me, though."

"And don't you have a brother?" Blaine glowered at a spot on the wall at the mention of his brother.

"Yes."

"And he is…?"

"A jerk."

"I see," Sebastian said.

"He's the guy from the free credit report commercials," Blaine said. "Aka the sexiest man in North America."

"I hate those commercials," Sebastian said. Blaine's eyes flicked over to meet Sebastian's. "Seriously, worst acting I've ever seen." Suddenly Blaine had launched himself off Hunter's desk and was attacking Sebastian's face with his mouth, searching for his lips, because that was the only thing he could think of in that moment. "Easy, there, killer," Sebastian laughed, pushing Blaine's head askew.

"Want you," Blaine said, though it was muffled, because his head was in the crook of Sebastian's neck. "Now."

"We agreed only when we're drunk," Sebastian said. "No matter how much it kills me to keep us honest."

"Now," Blaine demanded, his lips finally finding Sebastian's. One kiss. Two kisses. Three. "Please, Bas."

"That's not fair," Sebastian groaned as Blaine continued to kiss him. "You know what that does to me." It was getting easier to resist, as Blaine started using it more and more. "C'mon, Blaine, time for bed."

"Only if you come with me," Blaine said. Sebastian stood up, holding Blaine, walked over to his bed, and unceremoniously dumped Blaine onto it. "Sebastian," Blaine whined.

"It's late," Sebastian said. "Hunter will be back soon."

"You suck," Blaine said. "See if I try to get your solo back for you."

"Yes, I do suck, and I'm _very_ good at it, thank you," Sebastian said. "Budge up, make a space." He climbed into his bed next to Blaine. "Seriously, why do you even have your own bed?"

* * *

**A/N: My new years resolution? More Seblaine, More Huntbastian, and MORE NIFF!  
Samantha :D  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Merry Christmas

**A/N: Welcome to your 4x10 Christmas Episode Seblaine Companion. Spoilers. (Just the Klaine storyline, unfortunately, but stay tuned for fantastic Artie's It's a Wonderful Life Seblaine AUs, because those are seriously my crack.) If I owned Glee, I wouldn't have given Burt Hummel cancer.**

* * *

**_Chapter Fourteen:  
Merry Christmas.  
Burt Hummel has cancer._**

Things were going well for Blaine. He did his classwork, he ran Warbler practices, he set Hunter up on dates, all of whom Hunter seemed to find some kind of flaw in. Christmas was coming fast, Kurt would be home in a mere week. That's when the phone call came.

"Hello?" Blaine answered the phone happily.

"Hey," Kurt said. Just his tone of voice made Blaine uneasy.

"What's the matter?" Blaine asked.

"There's really no easy way to say this, because I know how much you were looking forward to getting together, but…" Kurt said. Uh-oh. "I'm not coming back to Lima for Christmas."

"Oh, um, no, it's alright," Blaine said. "I'm sure you're busy and stuff…"

"It's just, I'm trying to save the last few drops of my money for NYADA now…" Kurt said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Blaine said. "College is expensive. It's cool."

"You sound really, really upset," Kurt said.

"I was looking forward to seeing you," Blaine admitted. "But I understand, it's your dream. You belong at NYADA."

"My dad is going with Finn and Carole to Carole's sister's anyway, so it'd be…" Kurt trailed off, realizing he didn't have an end to that sentence. "And she always has too much eggnog and blacks out. Happy Holidays, right?"

"Right," Blaine said. "I totally understand."

"You do?"

"Oh yeah," Blaine said. "It's just nice hearing from you any day."

"I have to go – work, sorry," Kurt said, hurriedly.

"Sure, sure," Blaine said. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Kurt said. They both hung up. Blaine looked across the room. Sebastian had been sitting at his desk, studying for his last midterm when the phone had rung, but was now staring at Blaine, a little concerned.

"That… that was Kurt. He's not coming," Blaine said, completely dejected.

"Hey, hey," Sebastian said. "Who needs him? I'll show you the right way to have Christmas."

"Kurt and I always have Christmas together," Blaine moped. "We have to sing our flirty Christmas duet."

"I don't know if you know this, but I am _great_ at singing flirty duets."

"You can't just pretend to be Kurt and expect me to accept you as my boyfriend or whatever it is you're trying to do."

"Obviously, I have a little more class than that," Sebastian said.

"No you don't," Blaine said, frowning.

"No, to hell with it, of course I don't." Sebastian grinned. "C'mon, give me a chance."

"Maybe," Blaine said. "I'll think about it."

* * *

"Hunter is going back to hell, or wherever it is he's from, so it'll be just us," Sebastian announced, slamming his bag down on Hunter's desk and reclining on Hunter's bed. "In fact, I think everyone's going home except you, me, Nick, and Jeff."

"Well, Nick and Jeff are different," Blaine said. "I think they're _actually_ melting into one person. Where they have two different families, I can see where it would be difficult to go home."

"You could go home," Sebastian suggested.

"Why bother? No one there."

"Good," Sebastian said. "The first rule of Sebastian Smythe Christmas is liquor. Fortunately, I've never had a problem getting any, and have filled Hunter's dresser with various contraband. The second rule is hot men. I think between the two of us, we've got that covered."

"Is there a third rule I should be wary of?" Blaine asked.

"Usually there's a lot of sex," Sebastian added. "And where there is plenty of liquor involved, I'm sure that won't be an issue."

"Good, let's start now," Blaine said, throwing his sweater vest across the room. Sebastian, intrigued, jumped out of Hunter's bed, unearthed a bottle of tequila, and quickly took a few swigs from it before handing it to Blaine.

"Not too much," Sebastian reminded him. Blaine was a quick drunk at any rate. He took a quick shot off the top of the bottle, closed his eyes, and shook his head violently from side to side. Then, for good measure, he took a second.

"Alright, that's enough," Blaine said, setting the bottle down on his desk.

That's how they spent the weekend before Christmas. Very early in the morning of Christmas Eve, Blaine's phone rang. He groggily picked it up.

"Hello?"

Sebastian couldn't hear the voice on the other side, but he could gauge Blaine's reactions.

"Hi, Burt. What's up? Is Kurt alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I miss him, sure, but, you know…"  
"What?!" Blaine's face suddenly got extremely serious – something must be wrong. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Of-Of course I … um…" Blaine suddenly locked eyes with Sebastian across the dimly lit room.

"Whatever it is, just go," Sebastian whispered.

"Of course I will," Blaine said, almost immediately. "Okay, I'll be there. Thank you, Burt." He hung up the phone.

"When are you leaving?" Sebastian asked. Blaine still looked a little shocked.

"Kurt's dad has prostate cancer. He's flying me to New York to have Christmas with them. I…" He looked hopeless.

"Go. It's the right thing," Sebastian said. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." He scoffed. "I'm used to it, remember?"

"Someday, I promise you and Kurt will get along better and we can all hang out together," Blaine said, blowing a kiss at Sebastian across the room, before grabbing a towel and two bottles of hair gel. "Until then, I'll have to play favorites." He ran into the bathroom.

Sebastian flopped on Hunter's bed. It was just like _Kurt_ to sneak in and steal this perfect Christmas back from him. He didn't have a family to go to, and God knows Nick and Jeff wouldn't be up for anything really fun. They might drink with Sebastian, but all hopes any of them may have ever had of a threesome had gone quickly out the window many months ago. The point was, Sebastian had promised to try monogamy, promised he wouldn't go to Scandals without a chaperone anymore, promised that he'd try to be a better person. For _Blaine_. The same Blaine that was now ditching him for that stupid gay-faced penguin.

Blaine came rushing out of the bathroom, wrapped in the towel, his hair perfectly styled. He pulled on briefs and socks and then hesitated.

"What do I wear?" Blaine asked. "Do I wear normal clothes or my uniform?"

"I'd go with normal clothes. If you have any pants that are actually long enough, I'd go with that, preferably black. It's cold outside," Sebastian advised.

"We are going skating," Blaine said.

"Bring a coat. And don't forget your Dalton scarf. It really is cold outside."

"_Baby it's cold outside_," Blaine sang happily as he got dressed, and threw a few more outfits into his bag. "_Gosh your lips look delicious… Waves upon the tropical shore… How can you do this thing to me? Think of my life long sorrow… If you got pneumonia and died… Oooh, baby it's cold outside!_"

"You are the most beautiful person in the whole world," Sebastian said.

"You're totally just saying that," Blaine said. "I will be back in a few days. Don't get into any trouble." With that, he was gone.

Sebastian slumped into Hunter's bed, wishing he'd taken someone's advice in his life and learned the female part to _Baby It's Cold Outside_. Ignoring the fact that he'd eventually have to get up and wash Hunter's sheets, he decided to go back to sleep, Blaine's singing still echoing in his ears.

When Sebastian woke up later, it was to someone violently pounding on his door. Not knowing who it was, he wrapped himself in a sheet and answered it.

"Get up, you can't spend Christmas Eve in your room," Nick said. "Where's Blaine?"

"On his way to New York by now, I'd imagine," Sebastian grumbled. "He went to see Kurt."

"Good," Jeff said, inviting himself and his partner into the room. "They need to get back together."

"Thanks for the support, as always," Sebastian said, sarcastically. "Why are you here?"

"You have to get out of this room," Nick said. "We're going to Breadstix, because the Apocalypse didn't happen, and Sam invited us, because he got married, and anyway, you're coming with."

"I don't like Sam, or really either of you, so I think I'll pass," Sebastian said.

"I don't think I asked," Jeff said. "Put on one of those ridiculous polo shirts and let's get going."

"Jesus, what time is it?" Sebastian asked, slowly getting dressed.

"Two-thirty and it's pronounced _hey-seuss_," Nick said.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Sam asked. "Where's Blaine?"

"New York. He went to see Kurt," Jeff said.

"We brought the wretch instead," Nick said, jerking his thumb toward Sebastian.

"I just found out Brittany and I aren't really married," Sam said.

"Shocking," Sebastian commented.

"The good news is that the world didn't end, but it's going to September 27, 2014."

"Oh, it is, is it?" Sebastian asked. Sam nodded, entirely convinced of this. He babbled on for what seemed like hours. Several times, Sebastian had to stop himself from vigorously shaking this kid who seemed to only get stupider each time they met.

Once Nick and Jeff finally conceded and decided to go back to Dalton, Sebastian made the executive decision not to leave his room again until Blaine got back, and he certainly wasn't answering the door again. Sebastian spent the last few hours until midnight reading. Around half past tomorrow, he got a text – from Blaine. _Merry Christmas. Thanks._ Sebastian didn't reply.

Alternately, Sebastian slept, watched junk TV, and half-heartedly practiced the steps to the number they were producing for the first week back from vacation. Completely lost on time (it was either the 28th or the 29th, he wasn't sure), he finally turned off House, and laid down to sleep. There was a bustle outside the door, and then in came one Blaine Anderson, humming the tune of White Christmas. Sebastian was suddenly wide awake.

"Blaine!"

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed. "Why are you awake?"

"I don't know, what time is it?" Sebastian asked.

"Quarter of five," Blaine said. "I mean, I'm glad you are. Now I can tell you all about my trip!"

"I thought you'd be staying for New Year's," Sebastian said. "Times Square, you know."

"Nah, Burt was coming back today for a doctor's appointment, and it felt weird to stay there alone with Kurt," Blaine said. "I need to start working on my NYADA application anyway."

"You're going to NYADA?"

"Planning on it," Blaine said. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Sebastian shrugged. "I'm going to NYU is all."

"You got in?"

"Not very difficult, I assure you. As long as I manage to finish this school year at Dalton, my father has talked the board of admissions at NYU into accepting me and the new Smythe wing of the library."

"That must be nice for you."

"All I can say is thank God for you and Hunter," Sebastian said. "So, how was your trip?" Blaine smiled, dumping his bag in Hunter's desk chair before climbing on top of the desk.

"Kurt met me at Bryant Park just before midnight. He thought he was picking up his dad's Christmas gift to him, which Burt said, and I'm quoting here, if he didn't like it, he could return it. We went skating and then we had hot chocolate, and then on Christmas Day, we watched basketball, and Kurt read Vogue. How was your Christmas?"

"Blue," Sebastian admitted. "Niff dragged me to Breadstix for some unknown reason on Christmas Eve, and I haven't left this room since I got back."

"Exciting," Blaine said. "Shall we get back to our celebration?"

"Why so eager?"

"Spending all that time at Kurt's made me realize something," Blaine said, kicking off his shoes.

"And what might that be?"

"I must either be really fucking stupid to give him up, or just really fucking into you."

* * *

Hunter came back from his vacation on New Year's Eve, around noon. He noted his bed looked absolutely rampaged and that Sebastian and Blaine didn't look even the slightest bit ashamed about it. Niff showed up at some point during the afternoon to drag Sebastian, Blaine, and their liquor to the common room for a New Year's celebration. Trent was already back as well. Hunter agreed to come to the party, as long as it was kept quiet so that he could read.

The night wore on, and everybody but Hunter got steadily more intoxicated. They watched Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin Eve with Ryan Seacrest, and were happily astonished when Fergie introduced Flo-Rida.

"Hunt, he's singing your song on TV!" Blaine called. Hunter refused to get up, but the other Warblers rallied around him, warbling on pitch and dancing his choreography until Hunter got up and finished the song with them. Later on that night, the Wanted sang Glad You Came, and the Warblers were only too happy to teach Sebastian's old choreography to Blaine and Hunter.

Then at midnight, the two couples in the room shared New Year's kisses, indicating they would be together for the whole year to come – or at least… Niff would, no questions asked. Sebastian and Blaine could only hope.

* * *

**A/N: Last second addition there to the end. I was watching NYRE and couldn't help it. It was just like... every song they did was on Glee. My dad was yelling at me, "Songs aren't split into two categories, songs that have been on Glee, and songs that haven't been on Glee." My response? "No, it's four categories. On Glee, Not on Glee, Should be on Glee, and Never ever ever should have been on Glee." That last category only has a few songs in it, like Poker Face and Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. **

**Samantha.  
**


	15. Chapter 15: The Contract

**A/N: I don't own Glee, stop asking. I appreciate every single review I get. I cherish them all. A few replies: Kurt is not going to get in the way of Seblaine, that would make for an awful story. :( I love my story too, thanks. There are, at the moment, 22 chapters (I'm finished writing) and a possible epilogue. There is definitely more seblaine, more huntbastian, and more niff coming up. Not a whole lot of Klaine, but that doesn't seem to bother people. Pretty much every chapter from here on out is a MONSTER CHAPTER. The ending will definitely be happy. ;)  
And lastly, to the person who reviewed "FUCK YOU", yes, that's right, fuck me. Harder. There. Right there. Yes. YES!  
Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter Fifteen:  
The Contract_**

The problem with Hunter was, he was always _there_. Even when he wasn't there, he was there, because he lived there, and he could come in at any second. The only time Blaine and Sebastian got to themselves was when they had hooked Hunter up on another date, or when they ditched practice. Which was becoming a problem.

"If either of you miss another practice, I will absolutely tell the headmaster about all the tequila you smuggled in over the break," Hunter warned Sebastian icily. Sebastian shot a look at Blaine. If Hunter actually did tell, Sebastian would basically be finished at Dalton. He'd already used up all his warning shots, what with accidentally blinding Blaine and that blackmail photo of Finn, as well as other various things unrelated to the New Directions that he'd gotten blamed for that may or may not have actually been his fault. He was 12 questions from the million with no lifelines left. These were the crunch days.

Hunter also refused to accept any dates after his return from holiday. He said something about his parents arranging a marriage for him when he turned 21 and how it was a waste of time. They sincerely hoped he wasn't part of some cult and even convinced Jeff to ask him about it. He wasn't part of a cult – his parents were just old fashioned.

Blaine convinced Hunter to give the Warblers Martin Luther King weekend off from practice. Two reasons, it was a long weekend, and Blaine's parents were going to be out of town. He'd already made the arrangements for him and Sebastian to spend the weekend reevaluating their relationship – except Saturday evening they would meet the gang at Breadstix for their weekly performance. This week they were doing _Don't Stop Believin_, and Finn was really looking forward to it.

"The sheer fact that we're driven to this is absolutely despicable," Sebastian said, throwing his suitcase into Blaine's backseat.

"You were the one who volunteered to triple up your dorm with me," Blaine replied, taking the driver's seat.

"It's not you I mind," Sebastian half-snarled. "Hunter's so friggin uptight, I might snap one of these days. I'm pretty sure my dad knows where to hide a body."

"I think you'd be the first suspect they'd talk to," Blaine said. "No more Hunter. We're taking the weekend off."

"Which is wonderful, but we shouldn't be driven to this," Sebastian repeated.

"My house is better than our room anyway."

"I offered to get us a hotel room, but _no_…"

"We don't need a hotel room," Blaine said.

"The nice ones had Jacuzzis," Sebastian said.

"It's January."

"Exactly."

"I know it would be fun to have three and a half straight days of just sex, but we need to seriously talk about this," Blaine said.

"Oh, how well you know me," Sebastian commented.

"Bas, seriously."

"Seriously, you need to stop saying my name like that if you expect me to be serious," Sebastian said, closing his eyes. Blaine sighed.

"_Sebastian_."

"Yes?"

"This talk will include that _feeling_ thing neither of us want to talk about."

"Can we just mess around and talk some other time?"

"Sure, but you'll have to mess around with someone else," Blaine said. Sebastian scowled. Blaine was sincerely expecting Sebastian to run, but he didn't know Sebastian honestly wanted to have this talk as much as him. A talk – a sign that Blaine wanted him anywhere near as much as he wanted Blaine, a sign that Blaine was finally over Kurt, a sign that Blaine was – well. Sebastian wasn't 100 percent sure he was ready to give up all other guys forever … maybe he was.

"So," Sebastian finally said. They were sitting at the dining room table at Blaine's house. Sebastian had paper, a pen, and his glasses. Blaine had a mirror, a comb, and hair gel. "Let's chat."

"I would like to take this opportunity to tell you that you look very fine in those glasses," Blaine said.

"Thank you," Sebastian said. "I thought if we were going to have a serious chat, I should look the part."

"We might as well get our feelings out in the open," Blaine said.

"Alright, you go first," Sebastian said.

"Why?"

"Because I already told you how I feel, it's not my fault if you weren't listening."

"I like you, Bas," Blaine said, slowly. "I mean, I like you a lot. I didn't think I would ever meet someone I l-loved more than Kurt, b-but…" He looked at Sebastian nervously. "Granted, I've barely seen him for months, but trust me, I remember everything about him. He was my soul mate. Except… he's not. I want you." He met Sebastian's gaze for a second, then dropped it. "You go."

"I'm not afraid to say that I'd never been in love before I met you," Sebastian said. He'd been rehearsing this. "I've certainly had more than my fair share of relationships, if you can call them that, and I might have even thought I loved my first real and only other boyfriend." Paul. "That was a long time ago, and I've fucked him out of my mind. Somehow, I haven't been able to get you out of my head since I first saw you. Trust me, I tried. I never thought I could even get you to like me, let alone dream of a chance like this. I won't screw this up, and I know it… Because I'm in love with you." Blaine stared. "But." Blaine's heart which had sped up at the sentiment came screeching to a halt. "I'm already second and sometimes even third fiddle in the Warblers, and I will not be second to Kurt in your heart."

"I thought I could be in love with you, but every time I go to think about it, my brain starts thinking too much," Blaine said. "I… I do love you."

"I read somewhere once that if you fall in love twice, you should choose the second one," Sebastian said. "Because if you truly loved the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second." Blaine looked up at him again. "I think that's bullshit."

"Really."

"Sure," Sebastian said. "I've not personally had a lot of experience, but I think you can love as many people as you want. The question is, which one are you going to choose?" Blaine stared. It wasn't an odd statement, especially coming from Sebastian, but it really made him think.

"You," Blaine breathed. Sebastian looked at him for a moment, before jotting on his paper.

"Alright, now that that's out there in the universe," Sebastian said, "I think we should discuss the nature of our relationship."

"What nature would that be?" Blaine asked, setting down his mirror.

"Let's start with complaints," Sebastian said. "For example, you put too much gel in your hair, your curls are so beautiful."

"I request that you stop smoking," Blaine said. "For good."

"I haven't smoked in weeks, love," Sebastian said. "I request that you stop wearing capri pants."

"We'll talk about that later," Blaine said. Sebastian was jotting down each item as it was addressed. "I want you to make nice with the New Directions."

"I want you to arrange for Hunter to be out of our room at least once a week."

"I want you to tell me more about your life before Dalton."

"No," Sebastian said, firmly.

"Yes," Blaine said.

"We'll talk about that later."

"Alright."

"That aside for a minute, let's decide on some sexual ground rules," Sebastian said, putting his pen between his teeth as he reread what he'd written.

"Um…okay?" Blaine said. "Not really sure what there is to discuss there."

"I will be the proverbial top, you will be the bottom," Sebastian listed. "All encounters will be mutually consensual, face-to-face unless otherwise negotiated, with proper supplies so no one gets hurt."

"Is it really necessary to write that down?" Blaine asked.

"Who's had more sex, you or me?" Sebastian countered. "I don't want to hurt you, B."

"Don't sweat it," Blaine said.

"There will be no comparing of sexual partners by either of us, even though I'm pretty sure everyone else would pale in comparison," Sebastian continued. "The where and when of encounters will not be necessarily pre-determined. I don't have any limitations as to where, do you?"

"I know you don't have a problem getting caught, but I cannot get caught like that, I'd die of embarrassment," Blaine said.

"I also have no reservations as to when," Sebastian said, licking the tip of his pen.

"I can't think of a when I'd be against," Blaine said. "I guess if we're too drunk to know better? But we'd be too drunk to remember the rules anyway."

"Okay. Sexual is settled," Sebastian said, dotting the last period. "Telling people. If we're going to tell, who we're going to tell, who they can tell. Wrapped up in that is what we would call ourselves."

"I will primarily be referred to as Blaine," Blaine said. "And I was hoping we could call you Snuggles McHappyPants, or Sebastian, if you prefer."

"You know what I mean, smartass," Sebastian snarked.

"I thought we were going to be, on a trial basis, boyfriends," Blaine said. "We have to tell Hunter, at least, I think we owe him that. Nick and Jeff, probably. And I reserve the right to tell Sam, because he's the one who told me to go for it."

"After the trial, if we decide to continue into a long-term thing, I'd like to tell my mother. Because I know she'd be happy for me," Sebastian said, quietly.

"_If_ we turn into a long-term thing, I will find a way to tell Kurt," Blaine said. "It'll probably kill him."

"You're too good for him," Sebastian said, yawning. "On the issue of telling my father, I'd like to put _never_ on the table as a good time. If hell froze over, I'd consider it."

"The same goes for when you can meet Cooper," Blaine said.

"It's not that my father wouldn't like you. You're basically everything he ever wanted for his only son," Sebastian said. "Except, uh…"

"I have a penis, yeah, I know," Blaine said.

"Other than that, you're perfect!" Sebastian assured him. "Well, you come from money and you're going places, that's pretty much all he cares about."

"What are you doing at NYU anyway? I never thought to ask."

"I'm sitting here writing up a relationship contract. What the hell do you think I'm doing? Studying to be a lawyer," Sebastian snapped.

"Should have known," Blaine said, smiling. "Are we finished with this?"

"Almost," Sebastian said. "Are you of sound mind?"

"Doubt it," Blaine said.

"Sign here anyway," Sebastian told him, handing him the pen. "Date too."

"I can't believe we're writing a contract for our relationship," Blaine said.

"Trust me, I need one," Sebastian laughed. "I know you don't."

"I think it's good," Blaine said. "Will probably reduce arguments."

"Which will keep Hunter happy," Sebastian finished. "Everyone wins!"

"Do you think we'll turn into a long-term thing?" Blaine asked.

"You know that's entirely up to you, sweetheart," Sebastian replied. "I have completely changed who I am for you. You just need to hold up your end."

"I know what we're doing at Regionals," Blaine said, completely changing the subject.

"You do?" Sebastian asked. "Tell me!"

"Can't. Promised Hunter I'd be quiet."

"C'mon, I'm your boyfriend. You can tell me anything!" Sebastian whined.

"I'll give you a hint. It starts with two very sexy men doing a duet," Blaine said, a smile growing on his face. "And the second part is a fantastic group number, the likes of which the Warblers have never tried, with seven soloists throughout the number."

"Am I one of the sexy men?" Sebastian asked. Blaine nodded. "Are you one of the sexy men?" Blaine nodded again. "And we're both one of the seven?"

"Yes, dear," Blaine said, faking exasperation.

"Ha, told you Hunter couldn't bar us from competition. He'll _never_ win without us," Sebastian scoffed.

"Oh, he's not planning on it," Blaine said. "I doubt he'd even complain about us missing practices if he knew he'd be effectively ruining your life."

"It's my fault," Sebastian said. "I shouldn't have been such a … a … _méchant_, I guess."

"Not a good loser, duly noted," Blaine said.

"You can be such a smartass, you know that?" Sebastian shot at him.

"Very aware," Blaine said, grinning. "You love it."

"I love _you_." It felt good to finally be able to say it.

"_Some Nights_."

"I stay up cashing in my bad luck?" Sebastian asked, confused.

"Yeah," Blaine said. "That's what we're doing for Regionals. And, uh, provided there's no _rock salt_ involved, Hunter might be into doing a little MJ for Nationals."

"I'm not sure who I love more now, you or Hunter," Sebastian said.

"I'm pretty sure it's in the contract you have to love me more," Blaine said.

"Pretty sure I never wrote that in there," Sebastian said, pretending to push up his glasses and reread it. "I also can't promise there won't be rock salt involved. That Jesse St. James kid from Carmel needs a little roughing up."

"Oh, you're gonna get it."

"Only if you give it to me," Sebastian grinned. "Race you upstairs?"

"You bet," Blaine replied.


	16. Chapter 16: Loud as the Hell You Want

**A/N: Hello fellow Seblainers. I love you all. I would just like to say before we start that this chapter is kinda long... and I'm not sorry. It's also pretty good, and I'm not sorry for that either. There are some views expressed by Hunter in this chapter that I would like to say are not my views (obviously) but are the views of my best friend, with whom I had a conversation much like Hunter and Blaine's many years ago. So basically, don't shoot me.**

* * *

**_Chapter Sixteen:  
You Can Be As Loud As The Hell You Want_**

"_Blaine Warbler!_ Your boyfriend needs to get out of my shower. Mr. Puss and I cannot be late," Hunter snapped. Blaine was laying nonchalantly in Sebastian's bed, reading _Le Petit Prince_ for French class. Sebastian's beautiful singing voice could be heard clear as day coming from the shower.

"Go borrow Nick and Jeff's," Blaine said, simply.

"No, thank you, it's bad enough sharing a bathroom with the two of you," Hunter said.

"What language do you take?" Blaine asked, frowning at his book.

"German," Hunter grunted.

"You're no use," Blaine whined. "Bas, get out of the shower! I need you to explain this!"

"Let me see it," Hunter said.

"It's French," Blaine frowned.

"I didn't say I didn't speak French," Hunter said, looking over his shoulder. "It's a good book."

"SEBASTIAN!" Blaine yelled. The water in the shower stopped. "There you go, bathroom's free." Hunter stormed away, passing a towel-clad Sebastian making his way out of the bathroom.

"You rang?" Sebastian said, leaning against the post of Blaine's bed, bunked on top of Sebastian's.

"Yeah, explain this book," Blaine said. "And Hunter was bugging me." Sebastian sighed.

"Okay, it's about a very little boy… _Le Petit Prince_," Sebastian began. Hunter emerged from the bathroom in a rush, and ran out the door, letting it slam behind him. "And, I haven't read it since I was a kid, but he–"

"Bas?" Blaine interrupted.

"Hmm?" Sebastian asked.

"Hunter's gone and you're naked." Sebastian didn't need telling twice.

* * *

"_You didn't have to stoop so low! Now you're just somebody that I used to know_," Sebastian belted.

"You can hear him in the common room," Hunter said, banging into the room. "You can hear him _outside_."

"He's never won at Regionals before, cut him some slack," Blaine said. "The whole performance is basically resting on his shoulders."

"_Somebody…_" Sebastian continued. "…_that I used to know, somebody!_"

"C'mon, I'll take you anywhere you want to go," Blaine said, propelling himself off his bunk bed and landing with cat-like reflexes on the ground. The actual cat that shared their bedroom took off and hid under Hunter's bed, vindictively. Sebastian was laying on his own bed, listening to his iPod, singing along as loudly as he could to practice for Regionals, and reading _Harry Potter a L'école des Sorciers_, because reading in English is too mainstream_._ Hunter sighed. "The Lima Bean? Breadstix? Scandals? My place?"

"The Lima Bean will suffice," Hunter said, "even if their coffee is horrid." They left the room together, Sebastian didn't seem to notice.

"It's a wonder you and Sebastian don't get along better, you seem to agree on everything," Blaine said.

"He isn't anywhere near my radar, Anderson," Hunter said. "Don't tempt me."

"No, I got it, I know you're not into Sebastian," Blaine said. "You're not, are you?"

"I never said that."

"It would be strange, seeing as he is taken," Blaine said.

"I really do not recall ever saying a word on the subject," Hunter quipped.

"You didn't have to," Blaine said, as he took the driver's seat of his car.

"You really drive this hunk of junk?" Hunter said.

"Firstly, it's a Subaru, not a Ford, which basically means it will last until I can afford something better, and second, just because I go to Dalton doesn't mean I shit money," Blaine snapped.

"Oh." Hunter was quiet for a while. "Are you just turned on by assholes, or is Bas holding back on us?"

"Maybe a little of both," Blaine said thoughtfully. "But it sounds better than an arranged marriage."

"Arranged marriage sounds fine to me," Hunter said. "I don't have to worry about finding a wife, my parents will find her for me."

"But what if you don't even like her?" Blaine asked.

"What are the odds of me finding anyone my parents will approve of that I actually like?" Hunter asked. "Trust me, it's better this way."

"You do like Sebastian, don't you?" Blaine asked, shooting a sideways grin at him.

"Do you really think that I'm going to answer you one of these times?" Hunter asked.

"Maybe."

"Where I come from – in my family, being- being…" Hunter stuttered as if he was afraid of the word. "Being… _gay_… is the worst thing that could ever happen. I don't have to worry about it, because if I was… gay… I would be dead. Because my parents would _shoot me_."

"Alright, good talk," Blaine said. He paused, mulling over the situation. "It must be hard for you to live with me and Sebastian, then."

"I don't – I don't have a problem with you," Hunter said. "And I don't have a problem with Sebastian because he's gay."

"I don't think that's anyone's problem with him," Blaine said.

"I have a problem with him because he's obnoxious and predatory and he makes me uncomfortable on purpose," Hunter said.

"Not to keep pushing this, but you like Sebastian," Blaine said. It wasn't a question this time, more of a statement.

"I am never going to give you an indication one way or the other, you may as well just give it up," Hunter said. Blaine pulled into his own driveway just then, and to his horror, his father's car was in the driveway. He got out anyway, and Hunter followed him into the house.

"Dad?!" Blaine called.

"Blaine?" Mr. Anderson replied. He was in the living room, some sport on the TV.

"Hey Dad," Blaine said, walking into the living room. Hunter was still sticking close to him. "Oh, uh, this is Hunter. He and I are just going to hang out in my room for a while."

"There are rules in this house, Blaine," Mr. Anderson said.

"Hunter's not my boyfriend," Blaine said. "And he's straight. We're just going to study. A change of scenery from school, you know." Mr. Anderson didn't respond to that, so Blaine took Hunter up to his room.

"Rules?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing inappropriate under his roof," Blaine said. "When he's home, at least. Sebastian and I have wrecked this house. Don't tell him, he'd kill me."

"He's never met Sebastian?" Hunter asked.

"This is the first time I've seen him all year," Blaine said. "He's never here. But enough changing the subject, Hunter. You like Sebastian."

"Please stop it, you're really hurting my feelings," Hunter said. Blaine stared. He'd never heard a guy say that before, and certainly never thought he'd hear it from Hunter.

"If you do, then we should talk about it, and if you don't, then just say so," Blaine urged.

"I can't," Hunter said.

"I will not tell anyone, including Sebastian," Blaine said. "You're my Vice Bro. I got your back."

"The only person I could say anything to would be my priest," Hunter said. "And maybe even then. I just can't."

"I… I haven't told Sebastian or my dad this, but two years ago, when the Warblers were just Blaine and the Pips, Kurt and I went to a party with the New Directions. I … I got drunk and I ended up spending the entire night sucking face with Rachel Berry," Blaine said. "I didn't realize that it felt good because I was drunk, and agreed to a date with her. It turns out I am gay, but I was very conflicted for about a week, there. Kurt… Kurt was very unhappy with me, and Kurt's dad, who is more like a dad to me than my dad is, he wasn't impressed either, really. So I know what it's like to be unsure…"

"I'm not unsure," Hunter insisted. "I'm perfectly sure that I am _not even remotely bicurious_."

"That is such a laughably vague answer even I'm not naïve enough to believe it," Blaine shot back. "How can you even agree to move yourself into a lie with a woman that your parents pick out for you? It's all over the TV shows, you'll cheat on her and end up divorced."

"Two more sins," Hunter said. "Please stop it."

"I'm not religious, so I don't really know what you're going for here," Blaine said, "but you have to be true to yourself. All those girls I set you up with, did you even kiss any of them?"

"A few," Hunter said. "Two. Okay, just one. Lisa."

"I _told_ you Lisa was perfect for you," Blaine said, frowning. "So?"

"Forget it, Blaine," Hunter said, turning his back on Blaine. Blaine was silent, waiting for Hunter to have the next word. "I've kissed Sebastian."

"During truth or dare."

"I let him… do something I never want to talk about," Hunter continued.

"Give you a blowjob before Sectionals," Blaine filled in. "He told me."

"I'm not … I can't be," Hunter pleaded, unable to say the word again.

"Did it feel good? Kissing Lisa? Kissing Sebastian? I know the blowjob felt good, I've had a few myself," Blaine said.

"I was too mad at the time to—No," Hunter corrected himself.

"I'm pretty sure that was the start of a real conversation right there," Blaine said.

"Would you kiss me?" Hunter asked.

"What on earth would that accomplish?" Blaine asked.

"I…" Hunter had a picture of Kurt and Blaine at Prom in his hand. "I was just wondering."

"What about all that sin?" Blaine asked.

"You said you wanted to have a real conversation, let's have it!" Hunter shouted.

"Not so loud, my dad's downstairs," Blaine said, waving his hands hysterically.

"Sorry."

"I could kiss you, but I think it would be counter-productive for a few reasons," Blaine said. "Sit down." Hunter sat gingerly on the edge of the bed as if scared it might attack him. "I know that I like cock, alright? But it's different for everyone. You fall in love with the person, not the gender. I'm not saying you won't love your wife and be able to produce a nice son for your parents with her. All odds, you probably will. But you can be attracted to Sebastian as well. You can't obviously have him, because he's my boyfriend and that would be weird, but it's something you need to come to terms with."

"I can't."

"Hunter, look at me," Blaine said. Hunter, seated, was almost the same height as Blaine, standing. "You are not alone." Then Blaine leaned the six inches separating them to kiss Hunter. Hunter pulled back almost immediately.

"Nope," he said. "Nope. Nope."

"Good," Blaine said. "Get out your textbook, let's study for this history test."

It took two hours for Sebastian to even notice they were gone.

"It says 'Where are you? I need help'," Blaine read. "Come on."

"But I like it here, it's quiet," Hunter moaned.

"Come on," Blaine insisted, pulling on Hunter's arm. He didn't budge. "Hunter."

"Fine," Hunter said, getting up. "What kind of help? He's been known to make fuss over nothing."

"I don't know," Blaine said. He shot a text at his boyfriend that read – _What's wrong? Be there soon._ After a yelled farewell to Mr. Anderson, Blaine and Hunter sped back to school. It was Friday afternoon, Regionals was one week away. If Sebastian was hurt, it could be bad. The entire performance was clinched with him.

"Bas? Bas!" Blaine called as he breached the doorway. "Sebastian?" Into the bathroom. Sebastian was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, staring down his throat in a mirror.

"I can't–" Sebastian began, but it cracked and he grabbed his throat in agony.

"Don't try to talk," Blaine said. "Hunter! I'm taking Sebastian to the hospital."

"Why? What's the matter?" Hunter asked

"Lost his voice," Blaine said. "Laryngitis can clear up before Regionals with the right antibiotics, but if it's anything more serious, we are screwed."

"I'll drive," Hunter said, picking up his keys.

"C'mon baby," Blaine said to Sebastian, helping him up. "Put a shirt on, let's go."

"What do you mean, more serious?" Hunter asked Blaine.

"Vocal cord strain can lead to all kinds of shit. Sometimes you have to get them surgically removed," Blaine said. "They never heal." All the remaining color drained from Hunter's face. They piled into Hunter's SUV – Hunter in the driver's seat, Sebastian and Blaine in the back.

"I'm scared," Sebastian barely made out a whisper.

"Don't talk, honey, I know you are, I am too," Blaine said.

Sebastian had never been scared of anything – not losing, not death, not zombies or werewolves, or even that movie The Knowing with Nicolas Cage, and that is some scary shit. But he was scared now. Terrified to the core. If he couldn't sing anymore, his life may as well be over. If he didn't sing next Saturday, the Warblers would basically forfeit Regionals.

_No, wait._

Hunter could sing the duet with Blaine. Blaine could take Sebastian's lead in _Some Nights_. They would have a fighting chance. But Aural Intensity wasn't a joke. They had gone down laughably the last few years, but so had the Warblers. This was the strongest crew the Warblers had ever had, with Sebastian, Blaine, and Hunter out front. If Sebastian couldn't sing, they would almost certainly lose.

Blaine uttered sweet nothings in his boyfriend's ear all the way to the ER, assuring him it would be all right. It was a total role reversal – Blaine was usually the scared one, he'd clung to Sebastian's arm during the latest Twilight movie, Sebastian had laughed through the entire thing. It was a long story why they'd even gone.

"Sebastian Smythe," the doctor said. "Healthiest kid I've ever seen."

"I've never been sick before," Sebastian tried to articulate. Blaine and Hunter shushed him.

"Last visit was involuntary detox, last September."

"Yes," Hunter supplied. "Unfortunate, but necessary."

"And you're Hunter, the emergency contact."

"Yes, sir."

"Blaine Anderson, I'm his boyfriend," Blaine said.

"Well, alright," the doctor said, snapping Sebastian's file shut. "You've got rather severe laryngitis, otherwise clean as a whistle."

"Will he be able to sing next Saturday?" Blaine and Hunter asked at the same time.

"Most likely not. But I'm going to prescribe you some antibiotics, Sebastian. Take them exactly as it says, drink lots of fluids, and most importantly, rest your voice." Sebastian began to protest, but he was cut off.

"Mandatory gag order, effective immediately," Hunter ordered him. "The Warblers depend on you."

* * *

"Oh, good, you brought Sebastian," Sam said sarcastically.

"He's my boyfriend and he's sick, I couldn't leave him," Blaine pleaded.

"No scathing comment today? Meerkat got your tongue?" Sam asked. Sebastian opened his mouth to snark back, but the mere motion of it hurt, and he closed it again.

"He has laryngitis really bad," Blaine said. "If we want a glimmer of hope for next weekend, he needs to keep his mouth shut."

"Oh, this could be fun," Sam grinned. Sebastian glared. Sam kept grinning, and Sebastian settled for giving him the finger. "Not to be rude, but I still don't understand why you'd go for him. Doesn't seem like your type." Sebastian folded his arms and scowled.

"Drink your juice, Bas," Blaine said. "And you're the one who told me to go for it."

"I know, I just thought Kurt was more your type."

"It's complicated," Blaine said. "You're coming to our Regionals, right? We got two tickets for our directors. But we don't have a director, so… here." Blaine handed Sam the two tickets. "Bring whoever you want." They chatted for a while as Sebastian became progressively more irritated. Finally:

"Well, we have emergency rehearsal," Blaine said. "Hunter is going to help me rearrange our numbers just in case Bas is still incapacitated. See you."

* * *

"As you undoubtedly know by now, Sebastian has lost his voice almost entirely. Blaine and I are splitting his parts, and the choreography will need to be reworked," Hunter announced. "This will affect soloists more than anything, but if we could take it at about half time, from the top of Some Nights…."

"Is he still going to dance with us?" Trent asked. Hunter looked at Sebastian, slumped into a depressed pile in a chair in the corner.

"I don't know," Hunter admitted.

"He'll dance," Blaine said. "Leave a space for him."

"Can we even have a non-singing performer?" Nick asked anxiously.

"Beatbox doesn't sing," Thad pointed out.

"Just leave a space for him," Blaine said. That was that. Sebastian sat in the corner all through practice. Eventually Hunter sent the other Warblers home and began work learning his new duet with Blaine.

"It sounds weird," Hunter said, after they'd sung it a few times. "We're not a couple. Maybe we should let Nick and Jeff have it."

"Niff can't sing half as well as we can," Blaine argued. "I'd love for them to sing it, and it would be beautiful and tender and heartwarming, and _we would lose_. With Sebastian out, we can't take any more chances. It's you and me."

"Well, I can't do it," Hunter snapped.

"Hunt, you sang about blowjobs at Sectionals, I think at this point you can do anything," Blaine said. "You just have to feel it. You're singing about a girl who stomped on your heart. You can imagine that, can't you?"

"No."

"Imagine you're Cyclops in X2, and you found out Wolverine was messing with your girl," Blaine said. "I'm Wolverine."

"You're not Wolverine," Hunter said.

"Yes I am. Come on, just sing it."

Sebastian sat in the corner, feeling worse by the minute. That wasn't just his song they were fighting over. They were more or less fighting over _him_, even if Hunter wouldn't admit it or didn't realize it. Sebastian didn't even _like _Hunter. Blaine was everything he'd ever wanted. More than he thought he'd ever get or truly deserved. In fact, Sebastian had expected to be alone. He had been fine with that until the first time he'd let down his guard. Blaine had snuck his sexy and innocent school boy way into Sebastian's heart. Blaine was sneaky like that, but Sebastian wouldn't trade him for anyone or anything. At this point, Hunter was just a cumbersome accessory to him.

"_And I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough_," Blaine sang.

Sebastian tried to become an even smaller depressed pile of cells, shrinking into his chair.

"_Now and then, I think of all the times you screwed me over_," Hunter sang. "_Had me believing it was always something that I'd done. But I don't want to live that way… Reading into every word you say… You said that you could let it go and I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know!_"

It was becoming more convincing, but it still lacked the emotion that Sebastian had.

The emotion that was easy for Sebastian because he knew what it was like to be with someone that was hung up on somebody, because _Blaine_ was still hung up – as much as he tried to deny it – on _Kurt_.

_"But you didn't have to cut me off, make out like it never happened and that we were nothing,_" Blaine sang.

No, Sebastian supposed, he didn't mind that Blaine had been with Kurt. In fact, he hadn't even talked about him in a way that suggested they'd ever dated for months. Except this morning at the Lima Bean.

"_No, you didn't have to stoop so low, have your friends collect your records and then change your number…"_

Sebastian got up, intent on slinking back to their room and sleeping until he could sing again.

"Bas, where are you going?" Blaine asked. Sebastian pointed out the door with his hands, then made the universal sign for sleeping. "Sit down, we're almost done, then we'll go to dinner." Sebastian reluctantly took a seat on one of the couches. Not being able to talk was going to _suck_.

* * *

Sunday came and went, Sebastian showed up for rehearsal even though he didn't participate, because he was worried Hunter would call the authorities on him if he skipped. Monday passed the same way. Tuesday's rehearsals were later, so Sebastian and Blaine were sitting in the common room trying to get some homework done. Since Sebastian wasn't allowed to talk, he'd taken to scribbling his snarky responses on a piece of paper.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian shrugged.

"Drink your juice, honey," Blaine said. Sebastian shook his head, no. "Drink your juice, I want you to be better for Saturday."

_You'll do fine, I have faith in you._

"Yeah, I have faith in me too. It's Hunter I don't believe in," Blaine said. "Mr. Puss slept in his bed last night, and Hunter hacked up a hairball this morning while you were in the shower. I thought he was dying."

_Would be an improvement on our current living situation._

"Don't you bitch to me about our living situation, you were the one who volunteered," Blaine reminded him. "Do your homework."

_I don't have any._

"Then do mine. Here, conjugate these." Blaine pushed his French homework across the table. Sebastian sighed through his nose, but started easily doing Blaine's homework. "And if you're really bored, you can write my essay on_ Le Petit Prince_."

_You're pushing it, Anderson._

"If you're bored!" Sebastian just smiled to himself, glad to have something easy to do.

"Oi," Hunter saluted them. "Sebastian. You need to hop into rehearsal tonight if you're going to be dancing with us on Saturday. I'm afraid we won't be able to work it out if you don't."

"You are dancing on Saturday, right?" Blaine asked.

_Don't see the point._

"The point is that when we win, you'll be there with us, not sitting with Sam in the audience," Blaine said.

_If I can't sing, I don't want to be up there at all._

"Come on, Sebastian," Blaine said. "This is as much your team as mine or Hunter's. Just because you're not Captain and you can't sing doesn't mean you're not a Warbler."

_Sorta does._

"You're head of the council," Blaine said.

_And that sure does me a lot of good. Between you and Hunter, I can barely get a word in, even if I could talk._

"How are you feeling?" Hunter asked.

_Like shit, thanks for asking._

"You will perform with us."

_I will not._

"Then why are you bothering to rest your voice?"

"Because it _hurts_!" Sebastian yelled. His voice sounded scratchy and barely there.

"Sebastian… don't hurt yourself, baby," Blaine said.

"I'm fine," Sebastian mumbled, though he didn't sound it. "C'mon, B." He threw all his stuff in his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Blaine shot a hesitant look at Hunter.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there," Blaine said. Sebastian walked out of the common room. "Take it easy on him, Hunter. He's sick."

"He's whiny and pathetic," Hunter spat. "He needs to shape up if he wants to stay one of my …" He trailed off, looking down at Blaine.

"I am the Captain of the Warblers," Blaine said. "You are the _Vice_ Captain, and would do well to remember that." Hunter looked like a cat that someone had snarled at – angry but submissive. "Regionals are days away, but seeing as Sebastian is sick, I will allow you to run practices as you see fit. _If you call out my boyfriend again, you will regret it_." Blaine hoped he never had to back that up, he wasn't sure he could. Sure, he could sideline Hunter, put him in the back, not give him solos, but they wouldn't have a chance at Nationals… if they even won Regionals.

"Yes, sir," Hunter said. Blaine picked up his bag and hurried after Sebastian, who was waiting just outside the door. Sebastian gave a small smile in thanks, and Blaine took his hand.

"Don't let him get to you," Blaine said. They walked hand in hand to their dorm. It was Hunter's arranged afternoon out of the room, so Sebastian and Blaine could have it to themselves. If he dared venture into the room, they were not to be responsible for anything he saw. "It's our afternoon. You wanna…?"

Sebastian nodded, dropping his bag and shrugging his blazer. Blaine did the same, and kicked off his shoes. Carefully loosening his tie, Sebastian slowly took off his shirt.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Blaine asked. Sebastian nodded, stripping off his shirt and stepping out of his pants. "Bas?" Sebastian looked up at Blaine, who was halfway out of his own shirt.

"I love you," Sebastian barely squeaked. Blaine nodded, giving his boyfriend a smile.

"I love you too baby," Blaine said. Sebastian opened his mouth to say something else, but it hurt too much to keep talking. He made the universal sign for writing and Blaine tossed him a dry erase marker. Sebastian caught it and wrote on the dry erase board stuck to his bed.

_I Love You So Much_

"Yeah, I know," Blaine said. "I love you even if you can never sing again." Sebastian frowned. Blaine laughed and dived onto Sebastian's bed, pulling Sebastian with him.

Sebastian had never cared about noise during sex. He believed everybody should be able to voice their pleasures. However, he was about to change his mind. A very loud sound that could not possibly mean anything but sex wafted through the wall from Nick and Jeff's room. Sebastian pulled away from Blaine, frowning slightly, then banged three times on the wall.

"Like you never make noise!" Nick shouted through the wall, as the sound came again.

"Well then," Blaine said to Sebastian. "We owe them a noise war after you get your voice back.

"I just wish I didn't feel like shit," Sebastian whispered.

"You'll get better, I promise," Blaine said.

"I feel worse than I did Friday."

"Come to practice tonight," Blaine said. "Dance a little, you'll feel better."

"I don't want to."

"You want us to win without you? Seems like a challenge."

"Of course I don't."

"Then you want us to lose."

"No!"

"Then you'll be dancing with us."

"Fine."

"Excellent," Blaine exclaimed. "Rest your voice, babe, we want you better by Saturday."

That was the last Sebastian dared to bitch about it. Blaine might have stood up to Hunter, but he really agreed with what Hunter had said.

Wednesday went by fast. So did Thursday but Thursday meant a call from Kurt. He called every once and a while, to see how Blaine was doing, and to chat about the Warblers, and voguedotcom, and Rachel, and whatever.

"Regionals are on Saturday, and … I'm nervous," Blaine admitted.

"You're a rockstar, you'll do fine," Kurt said.

"Sebastian has laryngitis, and I know this sounds ridiculous, but I don't know if we can win without him," Blaine said. Kurt laughed.

"Of course you can," he said. "Who are you up against?"

"Uh… I have it here somewhere, hold on," Blaine said, rummaging through his desk. "Aural Intensity, I know."

"Total joke," Kurt said. "You'll crush them. Who else?"

"The… Unitards," Blaine read. "I think we were up against them last year at Sectionals."

"Yeah, that's the group Harmony sings for," Kurt said. "She is the new Rachel."

"I'm the new Rachel," Blaine said.

"That's great, dear, but Harmony _is_ Rachel, just two years behind," Kurt said. "Thing is, they'll have a number that centers on her and everyone else will just ooh and aah in the background. Kind of like Blaine and the Pips."

"We're not Blaine and the Pips anymore," Blaine said, rolling his eyes and stretching out on Sebastian's bed. "I'm singing a duet first, then we're doing a group number."

"A group number?" Kurt asked, interested.

"_Some Nights_," Blaine said. "Pretty much everyone has a solo, Me, Bas, Hunter, Nick, Jeff, Thad, and Trent."

"Wish I could be there," Kurt sighed. "Sounds like it'll be great."

"So you'll come to Nationals," Blaine said. "Because we are definitely going to win."

"Deal," Kurt said.

* * *

Friday evening meant the last visit to Breadstix before competition.

"Who are you up against?" Finn asked. He, Sam, Blaine, and Sebastian were sharing a booth.

"Aural Intensity and the Unitards," Blaine said.

"You'll do fine," Sam said.

"You don't know," Blaine said. "What if they suddenly got really good like we did?"

"Yeah, that was sudden," Finn said. "You know how to run a glee club. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Sectionals was all Hunter," Blaine said. "He knows what he's doing. He took his military school choir to a Regionals victory with Presidential honors or something last year. Apparently he saw us at Nationals."

"Yeah, but we won," Finn said, holding out his fist for Blaine to knock. "You got this."

"I don't know if we have anything if Sebastian has to sit out," Blaine said. "I don't even know if we're allowed to just have a dancer."

"I can ooh on pitch," Sebastian croaked.

"Don't hurt yourself," Blaine said, leaning over and giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"I never, ever thought I'd say this, but I hope you get better, bro," Sam said to Sebastian. Sebastian frowned at him, but then gave him a small smile. "Miracles can happen."

* * *

_Warblers, you're on in two minutes._

"Thanks," Blaine told the stagehand. "Okay guys, this is it. Everything we've worked for. We've got this, and we're going to Nationals in Philly. Right?"

"Hell yes," Trent said. Sebastian raised his hand, like they were in class.

"Yea, Bas?" Blaine asked.

"_I believe in miracles and a miracle has happened tonight_," Sebastian sang quietly. "I can sing."

"Don't hurt yourself," Blaine said. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Sebastian grinned. He put his fist into the show circle. Hunter grinned as well, then put his fist on top of Sebastian's. The rest of the Warblers followed.

They cleared the stage as Blaine stayed center to start the song. The Warblers started the intro as Blaine walked downstage.

_Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

Sebastian broke free of the throng of warbling Warblers to join Blaine. Blaine turned as Sebastian hit downstage center to rejoin the pack. They'd done it this way so it didn't sound too much like a gay song – the thing that had lost them Regionals two years ago… sort of. The New Directions really had pulled it off with _Loser Like Me._

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found out we could not make sense  
Boy, you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

Blaine ran out, to join Sebastian, full on emotion.

_But you didn't have to cut me off!  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
I don't even need your love but you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
Guess that I don't need that though,  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know._

The crowd was loving it. They sang together, Sebastian didn't even sound like he'd been suffering or like he hadn't sung for a week. They ended the song, and the crowd stood and clapped, all that normal jazz. Then, as they began to settle down, all fifteen Warblers at full tilt began:

_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights I wish they'd just fall off  
But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for  
Ohh…_

Blaine grinned at Sebastian as he passed him.

_Most nights, I don't know anymore_

The majority of the Warblers provided backup warbling as Hunter, Sebastian, and Blaine split the lines with Nick, Jeff, Thad, and Trent. It was perfect.

_Man you wouldn't believe… the most amazing things  
That can come from some terrible lie_

Sebastian grinned at Blaine as he sang this line, as it rang the most truth in him. Nick and Jeff sang together happily, slapping five with each other as they passed each other:

_The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me_

Hunter and Sebastian took the front of the pyramid with Blaine in their window, Nick and Jeff on either side of him.

_It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance_

The crowd cheered and cheered as the Warblers took their bows. The Warblers had drawn last spot, this was the last performance of the competition. They'd far outperformed their competitors.

"What did you think?" Sebastian whispered to Blaine.

"Flawless," Blaine grinned.

_"The winners of the 2013 Midwest Regionals… From Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio… The Warblers!"_

No surprise, of course, but Nationals wouldn't be a picnic.

"Alright, listen up," Hunter directed as they walked out of the high school to Hunter's SUV. They'd taken a few cars to the neighboring high school. Blaine, Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff, of course, were all carpooling with Hunter. "Song list for Nationals: Two Princes by Spin Doctors, sung by me, Hunter Clarington. Don't Know Nothing by Maroon 5, sung by Blaine. Aaand… Beat It by Mr. Michael Jackson, sung by…" He paused to work up the suspense, and so he could turn around and look at his Warblers' faces. "Sebastian." Blaine grinned and waited for Sebastian's response.

"Still can't really talk," was Sebastian's hoarse reply. Nick and Jeff laughed, pushing Sebastian into the car.

* * *

**A/N: Why? Because I can. I love me some Bas. I want to give him a hug and another hug and then a third hug because he doesn't deserve all the shit he gets in this story. Next story I write, I promise he won't be so conflicted. Plenty of awesome to come with many many more chapters just waiting to be posted, not to mention my mind never rests.  
**

**So, in an effort to stir more reviews out of the general populace here, I shall ask you a question or two:  
After Blaine, Sebastian, and Hunter, who is your favorite Warbler? Mine's Trent.  
Can I get a show of hands on this please: Who's hotter, Nick or Jeff?  
**

**Samantha.**


	17. Chapter 17: Whatever It Takes

**A/N: So far it seems Jeff is the hotter of the two, but keep those votes coming! (I think I agree, but Nick is my favorite). This chapter starts a four-chapter series of events that I probably could have grouped into one monster chapter, but what the heck, let's draw the tension out. I love you guys, as always! Don't kill me! **

* * *

**_Chapter Seventeen:  
Whatever It Takes_**

Living with Hunter was becoming more bearable. Sebastian's bout with laryngitis had left him in a better mood than anyone could have foreseen… or maybe that had something to do with the fact that they were on their way to Nationals, and he had the sexiest boy at Dalton for his own.

"Bas, I hate to do this to you, but it's been three months," Blaine said.

"So?" Sebastian asked, not looking up from his homework.

"We said at three months, we'd reevaluate," Blaine said.

"Do we have to?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes."

"Tomorrow."

"No, we're going to do it now," Blaine said. "I've already arranged for Hunter to be out so we can talk about anything."

"Gah," Sebastian said, slamming his textbook shut. "C'mon, B, what is there left to talk about? I thought we talked about everything on Valentine's."

For Valentine's Day, Sebastian had convinced Blaine to spend a four day weekend with him in an upscale hotel with a Jacuzzi. Four blissful days of relaxation, chatting about their relationship, and, of course, lots and lots of sex.

"And at Valentine's we said we'd talk at three months," Blaine said. "It won't take five minutes, c'mon."

"Fine," Sebastian sighed. He took their contract out of the center drawer of his desk and looked down it. "Do you still love me?"

"Of course," Blaine said. "Do you still love me?"

"I'll never stop," Sebastian said, smiling one of his genuine smiles, which were becoming less and less rare the more time he spent with Blaine. Blaine stole the contract from his hands and paced back and forth while he read it.

"I've stopped putting _so much_ gel in my hair, because I really do look like Medusa without it entirely," Blaine said. "You haven't smoked that I know of, I let out the hems of my capri pants… Hunter's out of the room once a week at the bare minimum… Ah! You still need to tell me more about your life before Dalton."

"Not going to happen," Sebastian said, lazily, stretching out on his bed.

"That's what you think," Blaine snipped. "So, I guess the only thing that remains is, are we going to become long term, maybe even permanent?"

"I think I should write a clause in there that says if Hunter's begging for it, I'm allowed to go for it," Sebastian said. "Just because I'd hate to have to miss out of the opportunity for that kind of blackmail fodder."

Blaine frowned at his boyfriend.

"Of course, I don't blackmail people anymore, but I was thinking _you_ might need to get him back someday," Sebastian quickly backpedaled.

"I take it that's a no on the permanent," Blaine said, reading up and down the contract.

"No, I didn't say that," Sebastian said, quickly sitting up to properly argue with Blaine. "I want to be with you as long as you'll have me."

"I want to be with you," Blaine said. "Just you."

"Alright then," Sebastian said. "The only thing left is to decide is our anniversary."

"What."

"I can't plan you a big surprise if I don't know when it is," Sebastian said. He did have a point, Blaine thought. "Is it today? Is it three months ago? Is it that day after Sectionals when I accidentally told you I loved you? Is it the day after that when you rescued me at Scandals and we fucked in your living room? Is it the first time we hooked up when you were still with Kurt?"

"I think the first time I thought of us as a couple was the day Hunter went home for Christmas," Blaine said.

"You were with Kurt since then," Sebastian pointed out.

"No," Blaine said, "well, yes, technically, I went to see him, but I told you, it felt weird to be with him, since I'm with you. I already thought of us as a couple."

"So it's settled," Sebastian said. He laid back on the bed and waited for Blaine to join him. Blaine, however, was reading the contract.

"Good gravy, you wrote in a lot of rules about sex," Blaine said.

"For our own good," Sebastian said.

"Why are you so particular about it?" Blaine asked. "With all your experience, I'd've thought you'd–"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sebastian cut him off.

"Did something happen before Dalton?" Blaine asked, putting the contract on Sebastian's desk and moving to sit next to Sebastian. Sebastian rolled away from him. "Bas, you can tell me anything. I'm your boyfriend. Anything you say, it's okay." Sebastian rolled back over to face Blaine, then sat up to accept the hug Blaine was trying to give him.

"I – I … I was raped," Sebastian barely whispered. Blaine tightened his arms around Sebastian's back, pulling him into a tighter embrace. "And-and I've never told anyone that. Not even my parents." Blaine kissed every part of Sebastian he could reach. "I was 12."

"I'm so sorry," Blaine breathed.

"It was awful," Sebastian said, pulling back from Blaine. He wasn't crying – he'd spent too much time crying about it to bother with it now. "I've still never felt pain like that, and I've been kicked in the nuts by a soccer player. He was, uh, 14. Took me into a janitor's closet, had his way. I never went back to that school. Never saw him again. I'm not sure what I'd do to him."

"It's okay," Blaine whispered, kissing Sebastian's head.

"It is okay," Sebastian said. "Because I will never hurt you, B."

"I know you won't. I would never hurt you either, Bas." They sat on Sebastian's bed, hugging for several minutes, just lost in each other's embrace.

"I want – I want you to fuck me," Sebastian eventually said, very quietly.

"What?"

"After we win at Nationals, I want you to fuck me."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I trust you and I know we're going to be together forever."

"Yes, yes we will," Blaine agreed.

* * *

"Stop, stop, stop," Hunter directed. "Nationals is not going to be a joke! Why are you treating these practices like one?"

"We're not treating it like a joke," Jeff said.

"Out of all of us, who knows what the pressure is like at Nationals?" Hunter asked. "That's right, none of you."

"Actually," Blaine said from where he was standing right next to Jeff. "I do. And if I remember correctly, I also know what it's like to win at Nationals. Chill the fuck out."

"I will not sit back while you run this team into the ground," Hunter argued.

"How could I possibly? You've already chosen the songs. Jeff and Sebastian worked out the choreography. What's left for me to do? I'm only the Captain," Blaine spat. "I'm sick of this." He walked out of the library. Sebastian bit his lip – he had been putting Blaine on the back burner to Warbler practice the last week or so. Hunter watched Blaine go, unsure of what to do.

"Can I be excused?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah," Hunter said. "Um, practice is over for today. I'll see you all tomorrow right after last period." Sebastian was already out the door, running after Blaine.

"Blaine! Blaine, I'm sorry!" Sebastian yelled. He finally caught up to him in the hallway outside their dorm. "Blaine, I'm sorry."

"It's not you," Blaine said, opening the door to their room a little too hard. It banged against his dresser. "It's freaking Hunter. Running around like he owns shit. This is my team, my school, my friends, and my Warblers."

"Show him who's boss. Sideline him," Sebastian said.

"I would," Blaine said. "Except I really, really want to win."

"You think we can't win without him?"

"I know we can't," Blaine said. "And that's the worst thing about it. He deserves to act like he is shit."

"Blaine, you're the legend," Sebastian said. "You're the one that people across the country have heard of. Hunter Clarington is a nobody. You're _Blaine freaking Anderson._"

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine said, running his hand through his hair. Hunter's words were echoing in his head.

_Are you willing to do whatever it takes to win?_

Blaine really, really wanted to win. Was he really willing to do whatever it took to win?

_Yes._

"I, uh, I have to go run a few things by Nick and Jeff," Blaine said. "You stay here in case Hunter comes back. Don't – just don't kill him, okay?"

"Why can't I come to Nick and Jeff's?" Sebastian pouted.

"Please, baby?" Blaine asked. Sebastian still wasn't immune to Blaine's pouting and agreed. Blaine went next door and knocked on Nick and Jeff's door.

"Who is it?" Nick's voice called.

"Blaine, who do you think?" Blaine replied. "Don't act like you don't have your ear pressed against the wall listening to everything that goes on in our room." Nick opened the door to reveal Jeff still standing against the wall listening to what Blaine assumed was Sebastian changing.

"J? He's onto us," Nick said. Jeff cleared his throat and backed up, messing up his hair in his efforts to look nonchalant.

"We need to talk about something that I'd rather not risk being heard," Blaine said.

"Sure," Nick said. "C'mon." Jeff followed him and Blaine down the hall to the room at the very end. It was permanently unoccupied (supposedly haunted), and Nick and Jeff, as resident pranksters, had made it their own private situation room. Blaine doubted if Hunter or Sebastian knew about the room.

"Okay," Blaine said, once the door was shut. "First off, a small informal poll. Which do you hate more, Hunter or Sebastian?"

"It's pretty close," Nick admitted.

"Since you and Sebastian started dating, definitely Hunter. Why is he so moody?" Jeff asked.

"Because he likes Sebastian, you twat," Nick said, swatting his boyfriend across the arm. "I'd say Hunter too."

"So we're agreed," Blaine said. "Hunter needs to be taken down a notch."

"Agreed," Nick and Jeff agreed.

"Okay." There was a long silence. "How?"

"Kind of thought you'd have an idea since you called us into here," Jeff said.

"I did but I changed my mind already," Blaine said. "I was… oh God it's stupid."

"Tell us," Nick said, a smile growing on his face. He'd always been a little more in tune with Blaine than the rest of the Warblers. He had even been slated to take over for Blaine when Blaine left… until Sebastian came along.

"As previously mentioned, Hunter sort of has a soft spot for Sebastian," Blaine said. "God, it's awful, I can't. Never mind, guys."

"What?" Nick asked.

"On my first day back here, Hunter asked me if I was willing to do whatever it takes to win," Blaine said. "Now I'm asking the same thing to both of you. Are you willing to do whatever it takes?"

"Yeah," Nick said.

"Of course," Jeff said.

"I want you two to convince Sebastian to seduce Hunter," Blaine said. They stared at him.

"Uh…" Nick said.

"Why can't you do it?" Jeff asked.

"He can't know I have anything to do with it," Blaine said. "Because _Hunter_ can't know I have anything to do with it. Bas… He denies it, but you've seen it, right?"

"Seen… what?" Jeff asked.

"The spark between Bas and Hunter," Blaine said.

"Yeah," Nick said. "You should have seen them before you got here. Thad was taking bets on whether they were hooking up in there. Course we knew they weren't or they were _very_ silent about it."

"Ever since Truth or Dare, it's gotten stronger, I think," Jeff said. "You're welcome."

"What am I welcome for? Sebastian is my boyfriend," Blaine said.

"You _know_ you and Kurt were meant to be and you're going to make up and get married and have Rachel Berry bear your children," Jeff said, rolling his eyes. "Sebastian is a speed bump. You're too good for him."

"Honey, we only say that when Blaine's _not_ around," Nick said, sweetly, planting a kiss on Jeff's cheek.

"No, I know what you're saying," Blaine said. "It's a stupid idea, never mind."

"No, it's a _brilliant_ idea," Jeff said. "We'll do it."

"J!" Nick said, indignantly. "Shouldn't we talk about this?" Jeff looked at his boyfriend for a moment before motioning him over to the corner. They conversed in hushed tones for almost two minutes while Blaine waited patiently.

"Duh!" Jeff finally yelled. They turned back around to address Blaine again.

"We'll do it," Nick said. "What do you want us to say?"

"I need you to convince Sebastian to seduce Hunter," Blaine said. "I don't care what they do together, I don't care. I want Hunter taken down a few pegs, and that's the best way I can think of."

"What, because he's 'not even remotely bicurious'?" Nick asked. "Please."

"We called him from the first day of school," Jeff said.

"I look at it this way," Blaine said. "Assuming Hunter was boring until he started at Dalton, he's only kissed three people. Me, Lisa, and _Sebastian_."

"When did you kiss him?" Jeff asked.

"Not important," Blaine said. "Bas and I… recently decided to make our relationship long-term. And I know that's great for us, but …"

"You want to see Hunter's head turning on a spit?" Nick supplied. Blaine nodded sheepishly. "You got it."

"Yeah, basically," Blaine said.

"It's not like Hunter means anything to Sebastian," Nick said. "And if you say it's okay, it's not like cheating."

"Yeah, just like threesomes aren't cheating," Jeff said. "You should totally have a threesome! " Nick dove at his other half to cover his mouth, while Blaine stared.

"Scuse us," Nick said. "One sec." He pulled Jeff back into the corner for about 20 seconds.

"Fine," Jeff mumbled as they rejoined Blaine.

"We'll do it," Nick said. "Tomorrow at morning break."

"Alright," Blaine said. "And I'll forget you said anything about threesomes."

"Exactly," Nick said, smiling brightly.

* * *

**A/N: So, remember how I said 22 chapters? Lied. Bald-faced-lie. There's at least 27 now, plus that epilogue. What can I say? I love these boys. xoxo  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Power Play

**__A/N: I will admit to Blaine being sort of out of character with this, but I think I have it all sorted eventually, here. Also, I love you guys, so you get two chapters today. Also it's Friday. And mostly, I just love you guys. Don't hurt me for the contents herein.  
General warning for vague sexytimes about halfway down the page.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter Eighteen:  
Power Play_**

"Sebastian!" Jeff said, slyly sneaking up to Sebastian and slipping an arm across his shoulders.

"That's my name," Sebastian said, suspiciously. "What do you want?" Nick appeared on his other side.

"How much do you just _hate_ Hunter Clarington?" Nick asked.

"A lot," Sebastian said, now very suspicious.

"We have an idea," Jeff said. "To take him down a few notches."

"We will take Blaine somewhere far away where he'll never find out… and you can have your way with Hunter," Nick said.

"That's ridiculous," Sebastian said. "Blaine's my boyfriend, I'm not going to cheat on him for some power play."

"C'mon Sebastian, we all know what kind of guy you really are," Jeff said. "Ambitious. Driven. You're a Dalton Boy."

"You want to do… anything it takes to win, don't you?" Nick said, almost seductively.

"Y-yes…" Sebastian said.

"But you don't want to let Blaine down, do you, Bas?" Jeff asked, almost as seductively in Sebastian's other ear. "Maybe… Maybe we should take him down, hmm, Nick?"

"Well, we could," Nick said, "but no one does takedown like you, Bas." Sebastian reached up and loosened his tie. He couldn't believe he was getting turned on by this. What kind of ill-conceived plan was—Oh. He knew exactly what kind of plan this was. Or thought he did.

"Take… uh, take Hunter down a peg or two?" Sebastian croaked. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? If I went after Hunter and dropped Blaine. You'd have me expelled for it."

"We wouldn't do that, would we, J?" Nick pouted.

"Course not," Jeff replied.

"And Blaine will never know," Nick breathed. "Don't you want the power? Don't you want the Warblers back under your control? Don't you want Hunter beneath you, screaming your name?"

"Y-yes," Sebastian said. Forget plans, this was starting to sound like something out of Sebastian's fantasies.

"Hunter on his knees, obeying _your_ commands for once," Jeff purred. "Calling you 'Sir', totally at your mercy…"

"What do you want from me?" Sebastian asked. He could feel his knees getting weaker.

"Nothing you'd be uncomfortable with," Nick whispered. "Friday afternoon, we're going with Blaine to Lima, fraternizing with Sam and them, you know."

"You and Hunter will be here all alone…" Jeff breathed. "You know you want to, Bas."

"Y-yeah…" Sebastian said, off-handedly. "I-I have to go." He broke free of Nick and Jeff, and hurried off. Nick and Jeff grinned at each other and slapped fives. Blaine sauntered up behind them as well.

"Well?" Blaine asked.

"He's totally going to do it," Nick said, flashing a smile.

Later that afternoon, Blaine was lounging on Sebastian's bed, reading a book. Sebastian was at his desk, looking over a planogram of the choreography for Beat It.

"Do you think Nick and Jeff would try to get me expelled?" Sebastian asked, out of the blue.

"No," Blaine snorted. "They know you're our secret weapon for Nationals."

"True," Sebastian said. Hunter's voice wafted out from the shower, singing Some Nights at the top of his voice.

"Pretty annoying, isn't he?" Blaine said.

"You have no idea," Sebastian sighed.

"Be a shame if he got laryngitis," Blaine remarked. "Or, you know, slipped, fell, and broke a bone."

"Like his head," Sebastian filled in. "Or his giant nose."

"Yeah, it'd be a shame," Blaine said. "Something bothering you? Besides Hunter, I mean."

"Besides Hunter? Does anything bother me besides Hunter?" Sebastian asked.

"Just wondering, you sound upset," Blaine shrugged.

"Hunter's pissing me off," Sebastian spat. "I have half a mind to…" He trailed off.

"Yes?"

"I don't know, drag him out to the lacrosse field and bury him," Sebastian said.

"Well, you got my blessing," Blaine said.

"I love you more than anything in the world, you know that right?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too," Blaine replied.

* * *

"Okay, so Bas is in the room, Hunter's on his way, we're headed to Breadstix," Blaine said.

"Basically," Jeff replied.

"I'm scared," Blaine said. "What if he likes Hunter?"

"He doesn't."

Blaine watched the scenery fly by as they made the drive into Lima.

"Ew," Hunter commented as he opened the door to the room and saw Sebastian sitting on his bed. "What did I say about my bed?"

"I don't know, sit on it?" Sebastian guessed. "In my underwear?" Hunter was horrified as he realized Sebastian was only wearing a pair of black briefs and his Dalton tie.

"Were you waiting for Blaine or something?" Hunter asked, tentatively. "He didn't tell me you had anything planned. I'll just get changed and go for a run." He took off his blazer and hung it up in his closet.

"I was waiting for you, sexy," Sebastian said.

"Did you and Blaine have a fight?" Hunter asked. Sebastian stood up.

"Forget about Blaine," Sebastian said in Hunter's ear, pulling Hunter's tie loose and throwing it across the room. When Sebastian reached for Hunter's shirt and, more importantly, _Hunter didn't stop him_, Sebastian's brain kicked in. For a second.

_What am I doing?_

Then _Hunter_ had leaned in so close to Sebastian's lips, he could feel their skin touching.

"Want to know a secret?" Sebastian breathed.

"What?" Hunter replied in barely more than a whisper.

"You are beautiful." Hunter's restraint snapped and he'd suddenly kissed Sebastian. Sebastian was surprised how well he kissed, given he'd never kissed anyone but Sebastian (and maybe that Lisa girl, but that was doubtful). While Sebastian's lips were keeping Hunter occupied, Sebastian's hands slowly undid each button on Hunter's shirt. It seemed Hunter was unsure of where to put his hands. Well, Sebastian could fix that.

Sebastian took a step back from Hunter, catching Hunter's unsteady hands in his own. Hunter intertwined their fingers and Sebastian smiled genuinely, tugging on his companion, pulling him toward the bed. Hunter hesitated.

"Just tell me to stop," Sebastian murmured. He laid down in Hunter's bed and let Hunter climb on top of him, so Hunter was looking down on him, settled on his hands and knees, straddling Sebastian. It felt so good to have this kind of power over Hunter, even from beneath him. Hunter leaned down to capture Sebastian's lips again.

Sebastian's hands wandered south and found themselves in Hunter's back pockets, feeling his ass. He'd like to fuck it, if even for the perfect record of screwing every guy at Dalton, but knew Hunter would never go for it. In fact, Sebastian expected Hunter to come crashing back to reality and slap him any second now. But time wore on and Hunter seemed very enthusiastically into Sebastian.

Sebastian threw caution to the winds and started to ever-so-slowly remove Hunter's pants. Hunter _helped_, even kicking them off, not caring where they landed. Sebastian slipped his hands under the waistband of Hunter's boxer shorts, pulling Hunter's body flush with his own. Hunter moaned into Sebastian's mouth and bucked his hips.

_Oh._

Hunter was definitely a little more than slightly turned on by this. Great, a whole new can of worms – Hunter was a bit more than remotely bicurious. From the way he was desperately trying to create friction between himself and Sebastian, he seemed a _lot_ bicurious. This would take Hunter down more than just a few pegs – it might ruin him.

Not to mention Sebastian's relationship with Blaine was in jeopardy—no, scratch that, it was probably over. Leave it to Sebastian to screw up a good thing. Oh, well, might as well finish it now.

With Hunter on top of him, his options were limited. He didn't dare stop them, not this far in – Hunter might come to his senses. He settled for bouncing their hips together in a slow rhythm. Judging by the noises coming from Hunter's mouth, he was close to the edge. Sebastian had a sudden urge and ducked his head to the side, so Hunter's face landed in the crook of his neck. Then, in a move he knew would haunt Hunter for at least a week, if not for the rest of his life, Sebastian sucked a big hickey into the side of Hunter's neck.

That did it for Hunter and he came in his shorts. Although Sebastian was usually against it, he let himself go too, falling into deep ecstasy. They lay still for a few moments, breathing heavily against each other while their heartbeats worked overtime.

_Finally_ Hunter came to his senses. He sat up, stared at Sebastian for a few seconds, then bolted into the bathroom and locked the door. It finally hit Sebastian, too, what he'd done – to himself, to Hunter, and to Blaine.

_Blaine_.

Sebastian slowly dragged himself out of Hunter's bed, changed his shorts, hung his tie on his bed, and got dressed in a pair of track pants and a t-shirt. He got his phone from his desk, shoved on his Nikes, and ran out of the room.

Nick, Jeff, Blaine, and Sam had been chatting for little while when Jeff's phone received a text message. He and Nick exchanged looks.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"It says, '_It's done. Hope you're happy. I'll never look at Blaine again._'," Jeff read tentatively.

"What's done?" Sam asked. "What's going on?"

"Uh…" Nick said, looking to Blaine, unsure.

"Nothing," Blaine said.

"Should I tell him?" Jeff asked.

"No," Blaine said. "Uh, no. Let's go, I have to talk to him."

"Alright," Nick said. "Let's go."

"Sorry, Sam, I think we might have to postpone tomorrow's coffee date… I'll text you," Blaine said. Jeff dropped a few bills on the table to cover the meal and then the three of them were gone.

Once back at school, Nick brought Blaine to the situation room, while Jeff went to find Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" Jeff called. The wind whipped across the lacrosse field, it was not a warm day.

"What do you want?" called a voice from not far off. Jeff turned around. Huddled under the bleachers, and visibly freezing, was Sebastian, sitting on the ground, back against one of the metal poles.

"You gotta come inside, you'll freeze out here," Jeff called, ducking through the crisscrossed metal to get to Sebastian.

"Better off," Sebastian mumbled. Jeff shed his blazer and put it around Sebastian. "I'm terrible, get off of me." He tried to shove Jeff away from him, but Jeff didn't budge. "Where's the other half of you? Thought you traveled as a pair."

"We're just as inseparable as you and Blaine, come on," Jeff insisted, pulling Sebastian to his feet. Sebastian allowed himself to be dragged across campus to Niff's Situation Room.

"Oh," Sebastian said, trying to turn around and leave when he saw Blaine, but Nick and Jeff seized him. "Did you tell him?"

"Of course we didn't," Jeff said. "Just listen to him for a bit." He and Nick left the room, but Sebastian could tell they were just outside the door, to keep him from running.

"Hi," Sebastian said, looking at the floor.

"Hi," Blaine said. "They didn't tell me. They didn't have to. It was my idea." Sebastian looked up to Blaine, who was standing nervously in the far corner.

"Your… Why didn't you tell me?" Sebastian asked. "I have been going crazy with guilt."

"It's good for you," Blaine said. "I… I'm sorry."

"You should be!" Sebastian said. "Why did you even–"

"Did you do it?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, he's done, I promise," Sebastian said. "I'm a little surprised he didn't stop me, but then I never thought you were behind it."

"I should have told you," Blaine said. "I didn't realize how guilty you'd feel…"

"Right because you've never cheated on the person you loved and felt guilty about it," Sebastian shot back.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Blaine said. "Forgive me, please." Sebastian huffed for a moment, but then Blaine pouted and he couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, okay," Sebastian said. "But don't ever _ever_ do that again."

"Agreed," Blaine said. "Wow, this is a such a role reversal. Usually you're the scheming asshole, and I'm the one getting taken advantage of."

"Yes, it's astonishing," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. He moved in next to Blaine, putting an arm around his boyfriend.

"Didn't you write into the contract that if Hunter was begging for it, you were allowed to give it to him?" Blaine asked. Sebastian kissed him in response.

"I don't blackmail people anymore," Sebastian said once their lips parted. "Do you have some gum or something, I can still taste Hunter in my mouth."

"Yeah, sure," Blaine said, taking a pack of gum from his blazer pocket. "What did you do to him?"

"Not much," Sebastian said. "It was surprisingly easy. He kissed me, I undressed him and pulled him onto the bed, and then he jizzed in his shorts."

"Is that all?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I gave him a hickey," Sebastian said. "It's nice and noticeable, above the uniform, you know."

"Okay, that could be bad," Blaine said, biting his lip. Sebastian blew a bubble with his gum and let it pop. "Everyone will know you gave it to him."

"How will they know that?" Sebastian asked.

"Please, it's Hunter," Blaine said. "Maybe not everyone in school, but all the Warblers will. It's good for our purposes, but maybe not so much for us."

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but we don't want it to seem like a revenge-fueled, strategically-planned, takedown of Hunter, especially orchestrated by me, devastatingly handsome and completely innocent Captain of the Warblers," Blaine said.

"Uh, sure," Sebastian said. "So, what, you want me to pretend to actually be into him? I've done some pretty kinky stuff, but…"

"No, don't be silly," Blaine said. "Hunter's going to go crazy when he realizes hickeys don't wash off. This is a boy's school, it's not like he's going to get his hands on some concealer, and he can't pretend he burned himself on a curling iron. It's going to be there for everyone to see. And he'll be acting awkward as hell. Trust me, I know this stuff."

"Okay," Sebastian said. "Makes sense, go on."

"I am going to, over the next several days, pretend to be mad at you for what you've done. We can use this room as a private room for ourselves," Blaine said. "You are going to flirt with Hunter, make him very uncomfortable."

"What exactly is this going to accomplish?" Sebastian asked.

"Hopefully, he'll be humbled," Blaine said.

"He won't be," Sebastian said. "Hunter's been to military school. They have actual hazing and shit there."

"Been to military school?" Blaine asked.

"Couple weeks," Sebastian said. "Couldn't hack it."

"My point is that Hunter will be ruined," Blaine said. "As long as we act the part. I've already fixed it with Nick and Jeff, this will work itself out."

"It will?" Sebastian asked, skeptically. "Next time, can you let me in on the plan beforehand?"

"Possibly," Blaine said.

"Because I love you, B, but this is crazy."

"Crazy enough to work, I hope," Blaine said. "I love you too."

"Alright," Sebastian said. "What should I do right now? Be very specific and I will do exactly what you say."

"Go back into our room and pretend like nothing's wrong," Blaine said.

"Alright," Sebastian said. "One more kiss?"

"Baby, if this works, you can have a million," Blaine said, kissing Sebastian on the lips. "Go."

"When will I see you?" Sebastian asked.

"Niff and I are going to go over some logistics for a couple minutes, and then I'll be in," Blaine said. Sebastian made to leave the room, but shot one last look at Blaine.

"I love you," Sebastian said. "I'll never stop." Blaine smiled, and then Sebastian was gone. Nick and Jeff walked into the room.

"Complex fellow you're dating there," Nick said, staring after Sebastian, completely unimpressed.

"Yeah," Blaine sighed.

"Do you really love him, because if you're just playing him, you're worse than he is," Jeff said.

"Of course I do," Blaine said. "Sebastian and I are going to be together forever. This is just something that has to be done."

"What about Kurt?" Jeff asked.

"Can we forget about Kurt, please?" Blaine said. The pained expression on his face was enough to make even Jeff quiet. "I don't – I don't want to talk about Kurt or Sebastian right now."

"Fine," Nick said. "Now that Sebastian knows, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to play the game," Blaine said. "I don't know how big the fight's going to get, I might need somewhere to crash until we make up."

"Your house?" Jeff suggested.

"I was thinking more along the lines of the floor in your room," Blaine said.

"How long are you going to hold this over them?" Nick asked.

"As long as I can," Blaine said. "I've never liked Hunter."

"Yeah, us neither," Jeff said. "And Sebastian deserves it, after what he did to you."

"Sebastian didn't cheat on me," Blaine said. "Well, I mean, he did, but it was my idea. I'm not mad at him."

"Not that," Nick said. "Last year."

"Last year was a year ago," Blaine said. "Why are we still talking about Michael week, when we have more pressing issues to deal with, i.e. the fate of the Warblers?"

"You could have just told Hunter you wanted control back," Nick said. "He probably would have backed off."

"I didn't just want control of the Warblers," Blaine said. "I really wanted to ruin him. This is for you guys."

"And the emotional takedown of Sebastian?" Jeff asked.

"That was for me," Blaine said, flashing a selfish grin. "You can't even imagine how hot our sex is going to be." He sauntered out of the Situation Room and down the hall to his own dorm. Putting on a serene smile, he danced into the room and threw his bag at his desk, like nothing was wrong. Then he looked up at Sebastian and Hunter, who were… entangled, to put it lightly.

Sebastian had his back to the bathroom door with Hunter pressed up against him, one of Sebastian's (albeit fully clothed) legs hitched around Hunter's waist. Blaine stared at the sight before him. He had expected them to be fighting, not _this_. He cleared his throat. Sebastian opened his eyes and even though he knew he was just acting a part, his expression read _Oh, shit._ Hunter jumped and turned around.

"Hi…" Hunter said, nervously. Blaine stared at them for a few more moments, waiting for an explanation, but it didn't come.

"Hi," Blaine finally said. He wondered if he could make himself cry on cue. His brother would be proud at him for orchestrating this – not that he cared what Cooper thought. "What's – uh, what's going on?" Hunter and Sebastian both cleared their throats and started babbling at once. "Save it," Blaine said, "I can't believe you'd do that to me!" Blaine covered his face in his hands and ran out of the room.

"No, Blaine, come back!" Sebastian yelled, fruitlessly. He pushed Hunter away from him, and collapsed onto his own bed. Even if he knew Blaine wasn't really angry, it still hurt.

"I…" Hunter began, obviously flustered. "I, um…"

"Forget it," Sebastian said, glaring at Hunter. "Just forget him."

"Um…" Hunter for once seemed to be speechless. He settled for sitting down on his bed, and twiddling his thumbs. "I'm sorry," he finally said.

"For what?" Sebastian snorted. "He was bound to find out sooner or later."

"Find out what?" Hunter asked.

"What's really between us," Sebastian said, looking at Hunter. It killed him to do this, but he kept telling himself he was just playing a part.

"Between… you and me?" Hunter asked, nervously.

"You can't deny, we have chemistry," Sebastian said, smirking. "He doesn't even know what we did before he transferred. All those nights, we were here alone…" He hadn't told Blaine what he'd done with Hunter. It wasn't Blaine's business, really. After all, Sebastian didn't feel anything for anyone but Blaine. It had been a power play, just like this. Hunter was too naïve for his own good when it came to relationships.

"Nothing happened those nights," Hunter said, pointedly, as if trying to remind Sebastian of a story they'd agreed on. Sebastian smirked wickedly.

"Right, nothing. I don't know about you, but showering together is not nothing."

"That was one time," Hunter protested.

"It was more than one time," Sebastian said. "All those nights in your bed, all those stolen kisses."

"I–" Hunter began, intent on denying it.

"You can tell your stories to anyone else, but I know the truth," Sebastian drawled. "You can pretend this didn't happen, you might even be able to convince Blaine, but that hickey speaks for itself, sweetheart." Hunter went white, he evidently hadn't noticed Sebastian had claimed him yet. He skidded, panicked, into the bathroom, to examine his neck in the mirror. Hunter screamed.

Sebastian slid in behind him, smirking. It felt good to smirk again, to be a general nuisance again. It was familiar, not like his relationship with Blaine. Relationships were unfamiliar territory for Sebastian, he was still trying to figure them out. But this – this was easy. Takedown was easy. Just as long as Hunter didn't take it too personal and try to have him expelled for it. He hoped Blaine and Niff could provide witness for him if it came to that.

"Sebastian…" Hunter said, his whole body shaking with rage, hands balling themselves into fists. "This is not… Everyone's going to see this."

"Kinda the point," Sebastian said, winking. "Everyone will know you're mine."

"Yours?"

"I'm tired of pretending," Sebastian said. "Tired of being with Blaine, tired of being in the background. I want the star, and, baby, you are the brightest one." Hunter still looked very mad, but his face betrayed the slightest trace of pink. More compliments, more compliments, why couldn't Sebastian think of any more compliments? "I want to be with you, don't you want me too?"

"I…" Hunter hesitated. Sebastian's heart was pounding in his chest, he was surprised Hunter couldn't hear it. This was too big a façade, even for him. He ached for Blaine, he needed him there, reassuring him that he would still love him when this was all over, when they were back on top. "I can't."

"You obviously can," Sebastian said, fighting hard to keep his voice steady. "I was there, I've been here, I've watched you, I've seen you, I doubt even Blaine is surprised."

"What do you want from me?" Hunter asked, spinning around to face Sebastian.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sebastian purred. _Control_.

"If you're playing with my head, I will make you pay for this," Hunter said sternly.

"Why would I play you?" Sebastian asked. "You want me, I want you, I think we might be able to work something out here." He really hoped Hunter was falling for this, because it was making him sick. Sebastian had never worried about being faithful or monogamous before Blaine, he'd never had a reason to. That wasn't who he was anymore, this was going to ruin him as well as Hunter. Blaine must have known. "You and me, we could lead the Warblers to their first National championship." He moved in even closer to Hunter, hovering fractions of an inch from his ear.

"We can't win without Blaine," Hunter said, huskily. "He and I have been–"

"Did I not say forget about Blaine?" Sebastian hissed. "You and me, Hunt, we're the new power couple."

"Okay, seriously," Hunter said, pushing Sebastian away from him, so that he stumbled back a few steps. "Did you and Blaine get in a fight?"

"Can't you see it's never been about Blaine? I needed a good-looking squeeze, but forget about him, because I want _you_." Hunter stared at Sebastian for a moment but then dove the space between them to kiss Sebastian again.

* * *

"Aren't you just going crazy?" Nick asked Blaine. Blaine was sitting in the center of the floor in Niff's room. They were sitting on the bed that was really two beds they'd pushed together.

"Not really," Blaine shrugged. "I know Bas."

"I know J, but I wouldn't be comfortable with him being with someone else, even with my permission," Nick said. "I think I may still be scarred."

"Hey!" Jeff interjected. "We agreed not to talk about that!"

"Sorry, baby," Nick said, blowing a kiss at his boyfriend. Blaine stared at Nick and Jeff for a moment, then all three of them had their ears pressed up against the wall, listening.

_Oh, God, yes._

Sebastian's voice was clear as day through the wall, even if their ears weren't against it. So was Hunter's retort:

_I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't take the Lord's name in vain._

Blaine snorted involuntarily. It was just so typically Hunter to remember his manners at a time like this.

_I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell me how to live my life._

Sebastian's retort was the last word for a while, and it began to feel like voyeurism, listening through the wall. Slowly, Nick and Jeff, returned to the other side of the room. Blaine eventually followed them. His expression betrayed his emotions, as Blaine's usually did. He was worried, just a little. More sad than anything.

"Must be hard," Jeff said. "I couldn't do it."

"Tequila?" Nick offered, unearthing a bottle from nowhere.

"Yes, please," Blaine said, seizing the bottle and taking two shots off the top.

* * *

**A/N: There's a line from the chapter I just wrote that I think is perfect for this situation, so I'm going to share it here without context:**

** "I didn't _want_ to do better than him, I wanted _him_! And none of you respected that, not a single one. Except Hunter, which is completely ironic, because he's the only one that wanted Sebastian for himself!" -Blaine Anderson, Chapter 24, The Tape.  
**

**Anyway, I love you all, I'll probably have ch19 up tomorrow afternoon at some point.  
**

**xoxo Samantha  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Payback's a Bitch

**__A/N: Who doesn't love Niff, that's what I want to know. I was talking to myself while I was writing and my mom actually accused me of breaking them up. I would never ever ever break up Niff. Ever. Love me some ThreeSix love. I don't own Glee, don't think I've reminded you for a while.  
This is part three of a four part mini-saga here, and conclusion of the wonderfully sexy huntbastian affair. Enjoy, I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**_Chapter Nineteen:  
Payback's a Bitch  
_**

Blaine spent the weekend in Nick and Jeff's room, trying not to listen to the noises coming from his own room, where Hunter and Sebastian were doing God only knows what. Saturday night, Blaine had a little too much tequila and things started to unravel.

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" he bemoaned.

"I'm still not entirely sure," Nick replied. "Either Sebastian is a much better actor than you give him credit for or he's kinda hypocritically into Hunter."

"Talk about being hypocritical, Mr. Not-Even-Remotely-Bicurious Hunter Clarington," Jeff said.

"If it turns out Sebastian does like him, you guys are so done," Nick said. Blaine started to shake uncontrollably. Jeff removed the bottle of tequila from his grip and Nick sat down to put his arms around him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Everything will be fine, you'll get your sole captaincy, and we'll get our retribution."

"Why do you guys even _want_ retribution?" Blaine asked. "For what?"

"For Michael week," Nick said, looking at Jeff.

"I don't even care about that any more," Blaine said. "Why do you guys care?" They didn't reply.

* * *

"All I'm saying is Two Princes would sound so much better with you singing it," Blaine was saying to Nick and Jeff when Hunter and Sebastian showed up to rehearsal on Monday. They hadn't spoken all weekend, and Sebastian felt like someone had stuffed a red-hot poker into his heart. Hunter cleared his throat.

"Sorry we're late, we had business to attend to," Hunter said. He stepped a little further from Sebastian, but it seemed the entire team already knew – either Blaine had told them or news just traveled fast. Only Niff and Blaine knew the truth – the rest thought Sebastian was a bastard and a whore, and Hunter wasn't far behind him. How could they do that to Blaine, their hero? This was working more in Blaine's favor than he'd originally planned.

"Now you're finally here, I'd just like to start today's practice with a warm up song, you'll catch on," Blaine said. "Hit it guys."

_I didn't hear what you were saying_

_I live on raw emotion, baby  
I answer questions never maybe  
And I'm not kind if you betray me_

_So who the hell are you to save me?_

_Never would have made it, babe  
If you needed love, well then ask for love  
Could have given love, now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault, cuz you both deserve  
what's coming now, so don't say a word_

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Care about me, I don't think so  
Six foot tall, can't wait for the morning  
So I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
No he won't come around here_

_I don't feel so bad_

_I'm so sorry, darling  
Did I do the wrong thing?  
Oh, what was I thinking?  
Is his heart still beating?_

Ohhh, Wakeup call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Care about me, I don't think so  
Six foot tall, can't wait for the morning  
So I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
No he won't come around here

_I don't feel so bad_

_I don't feel so bad_

"Alright!" Blaine said, happily. "Now we're all warmed up, I want to hear how Two Princes sounds as sung by Niff." To Hunter, it felt like Blaine and Sebastian were in a relationship fight and he was caught up in the middle. To Blaine, he was just playing a part. To Sebastian, it was the worst day of his life. All of his friends thought he was a terrible person, that he'd cheated on Blaine, and was now flaunting his new boyfriend in front of everyone. This had to be worked out, and soon, or Blaine would be doing some serious groveling.

Nick and Jeff sounded great, but they couldn't do it for Nationals, of course. Hunter would be singing it, as planned.

After rehearsal, Blaine and Niff walked together, laughing back to their dorm.

"I'll be there in a sec, I just need to get something from my room," Blaine said. Nick and Jeff carried on into their room, happy to have a few moments to themselves. Blaine unlocked the door to the room he technically still shared with Sebastian and Hunter. It was empty, of course, Blaine had had quite a head start leaving rehearsal. The door unlocked again behind him though, and he looked up to see who was joining him.

Sebastian – alone.

Blaine smiled, standing up and giving his boyfriend a hug.

"Hey, sexy," he whispered. "How are you holding up?"

"Awful," Sebastian croaked. "I miss you. I need you."

"If you can get away from the wretch, I'll see you in ten minutes in the Sit. Room," Blaine breathed, barely loud enough for Sebastian to hear. Sebastian loosened his tie. Blaine took the things he'd come in for and left. Sebastian took a box of Altoid mints (They're Curiously Strong!) from Hunter's dresser and stuffed approximately ten of them in his mouth. He'd spent the entire weekend making out with Hunter, and while it wasn't necessarily unpleasant, Hunter was no Blaine.

Had it been ten minutes yet? He glanced at the clock. _Thirty seconds._ Are you kidding?

Hunter walked into the room. Sebastian forced himself to smile at him. Hunter turned a little pink and smiled back, then cleared his throat, business-like.

"So… uh, Blaine seems… mad," Hunter said, not looking at Sebastian.

"Yeah, seems that way," Sebastian said. "Who cares, come on, baby, this is how it should be, you and me. We should have done this months ago."

"Maybe we shouldn't have done this at all," Hunter said. "Blaine is trying to shut us out, take over our team."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Hunter continued, very upset. "We need to keep control for ourselves."

"Don't see how, really, he's told everyone we're total douchebags," Sebastian said.

"We're charming," Hunter said. "We'll win them back."

"Mhmm… you work on _that_, I'm going for a walk," Sebastian said.

"You don't think we can?"

"I think we can do anything," Sebastian said, winking. "I'll be back later, baby." He blew a kiss at Hunter and left the room. He took a second to clear his head, breathing deeply, then walked to the end of the hall and knocked on the door of the Sit. Room. The door opened, and there was Blaine, smiling at him.

"Hey baby," Blaine said.

"Hey," Sebastian said. Blaine pulled him into the room and slammed the door.

"I don't know if I can take this," Blaine growled. "Not being with you is like torture."

"Being with Hunter is no picnic, trust me," Sebastian said. "Why are you doing this to me, B? Did I do something wrong?"

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Why are you punishing me?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not…" Blaine said. "But… don't you want to do anything it takes to win?"

"Not if it means losing you," Sebastian said. Blaine looked at him with those wide puppy dog eyes that made Sebastian wonder if Blaine was actually capable of running a scheme like this. "You're better than some lousy trophy, don't you think?" Blaine jumped on him, and Sebastian had to take a few steps back to keep from falling over.

"I love you so much," Blaine said. "If you finish this for me, I'll never try anything this stupid again." He kissed Sebastian.

"I love you too," Sebastian said. "I'll do it, but you're definitely going to have to do something for me."

"Anything you want, baby."

* * *

The week seemed to drag on. Blaine ran rehearsals any way he saw fit. Sebastian pretended to be into Hunter, and fooled around with Blaine on the side. It would have been heaven for Sebastian nine months ago, but now it all seemed more like work than he really wanted.

"Tomorrow after Breadstix, my house, Nick and Jeff will cover for you," Blaine hissed at Sebastian on Friday as he passed him on their way out of English class. Sebastian cracked half a smile, then sauntered away to his next class. Blaine flounced into History class and sat in his chair next to Hunter. He'd been doing a good job at keeping his part up all week.

"Blaine," Hunter said, the first time he'd dared speak a word to him.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked.

"I'm really sorry," Hunter said. Blaine turned to look at him, actually astonished.

"Are you?" Blaine asked. "Thought a home wrecker like you wouldn't know the meaning of it."

"Bas came onto me," Hunter said. "I didn't want to get in the way of you two, I swear. I haven't – I swear I wouldn't have… you know… with him."

"Do you think I should find it comforting that you haven't had sex with my boyfriend?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe," Hunter hissed. "Not so loud, my reputation is splintering away."

"That's what happens when you become a slut," Blaine replied coolly.

"I'm not a–" Hunter began loudly, but then dropped his voice to a whisper. "I'm not a slut, I'm sorry, I really am. Sebastian really loves you, I can still tell even if he denies it. I never wanted to mess things up between you two." Blaine looked at Hunter, saw the sincerity in his eyes. Blaine bit his lip. "Please, Blaine, just forgive him." The teacher convened class just then, but not before Blaine nodded to Hunter, a silent tear falling from his eye. After class, Blaine walked with Hunter back to their dorm.

"I should forgive him, then," Blaine asked Hunter.

"I doubt he deserves it, but he needs your approval," Hunter said. "I don't want him, I never did, you know that."

"I know that you never gave me a straight answer on whether you did," Blaine said.

"I did. Want him, that is," Hunter said. "But I don't, not anymore. I skipped church this week. I couldn't go in there and face Him."

"You're worried about the big guy at a time like this?" Blaine asked, pointing up to the sky. "Hunt, God made you who you are, and if that's a home wrecking sleaze bag, well, I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

"I am not a–" Hunter began, then huffed. "Can we forget this ever happened? Please?"

"I'll think about it," Blaine said. They walked the rest of the way to their dorm in silence. Sebastian was already there when they got back, his class was closer to the dormitory. Sebastian raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Can I talk to you, in private, Sebastian?" Sebastian bowed his head and left the room with Blaine to stand right outside the door. If their voices got too loud, Hunter would undoubtedly hear. "I talked to Hunter."

"I can see that," Sebastian said. "I am so, so sorry, B."

"I know you are," Blaine said, trying to wink and failing miserably at it. Sebastian bit back a laugh. "I, uh… I'm going to forgive you, you know…" He dropped his voice further. "Publicly. Hunter too, as long as he agrees to a few things."

"Thank you," Sebastian said, hugging Blaine. "This has been the worst week of my life."

"Can I ask you something, though?" Blaine asked in Sebastian's ear.

"What?"

"If this has been tearing you up inside, why on earth did you agree when Nick and Jeff asked you to do it?"

"I-I don't know," Sebastian said. "I knew it had to be done, and maybe I could explain to you afterward…"

"Are we still on for tomorrow night?" Blaine asked.

"Absolutely."

The pair walked back into their room, holding hands. If Hunter suspected conspiracy, he didn't say anything. At that evening's Warbler practice:

"Alright, everyone, listen up," Blaine announced. "Sebastian and I have made up over what was a minor misunderstanding. Hunter has agreed to step down as Vice Captain. Nick and Jeff will be taking his place." That surprised everyone, including Sebastian. He thought Blaine was going to name him as the new Vice Captain. "On that note, can we please go over the number we'll be doing tomorrow night at Breadstix?"

"Places, everyone," Jeff called. "5, 6, 7, 8!"

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly,  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly,  
I don't think you're ready for this  
Cuz my body's too bootylicious for you, babe_

The crowd at Breadstix laughed and cheered for the Warblers. Blaine pulled Sebastian into a booth with Sam.

"Well?" Blaine asked.

"Different choice, definitely," Sam said.

"Nick and Jeff have been begging," Blaine admitted. "And since I named them Vice Captain, I decided it was time to let them do it."

"They must have been pole dancers in a previous life," Sebastian added. "Maybe you met them there, Trouty."

"Yeah, you were one of our regular sleazy-ass customers who try to touch and get thrown out," Sam shot back.

"Sounds like me," Sebastian laughed. "Guess I didn't have Blaine back then to keep me on the straight and narrow." He leaned over to Blaine and kissed him. Blaine blushed.

"So what was all that last week?" Sam asked.

"Oh, um, that," Blaine said, biting his lip. "I was, uh, getting some payback."

"Long overdue," Sebastian practically sang. "You still owe me, sexy."

The door to Breadstix opened, and in hurried two people – man and woman.

"Oh, good, they're here," Kurt said, excitedly. "Hi, Jeff, where's Blaine?" The voice carried over to where Blaine was sitting, face still attached to Sebastian's. Blaine froze. Sebastian pulled away from him. Sam stared at them. Blaine had never been so white. Then Kurt and Rachel were there next to their table, squishing in next to Sam.

"Blaine!" Rachel said. "It's so good to see you!"

"Yeah, likewise," Blaine said, unsteadily. Kurt looked at him, reading Blaine's every thought right off his face.

"Sebastian," Rachel said.

"Hello Rachel, Hi Kurt," Sebastian said, trying not to smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked. "Not that I'm not absolutely thrilled. You're about ten minutes late for the performance, though. We could whip something up for you, I'm sure."

"That's – that's okay," Rachel said. "We just came here to see you anyway." She grinned, it was just like old times.

"I'm gonna… talk to Hunter," Sebastian said vaguely, scooting out of the booth and leaving. Kurt had finished reading Blaine's life off his face.

"Sorry we missed the show," Kurt said, quietly. Rachel switched sides of the booth so it wasn't as crowded.

"Nick and Jeff have been bugging me for months to let them do Bootylicious," Blaine said, laughing. "It was silly, really."

"I'd love to meet the rest of your Warblers," Rachel said. "Kurt's right, you're such a cutiepie in your blazer and your pants."

"You were the first one to say that," Kurt reminded her. Rachel just laughed, and hugged Blaine tight. "He may have spent one entire night sucking face with you, but he's still gay, and it looks like he might even be taken." Blaine looked down at the table and swirled his water glass around.

"Yeah," Blaine said quietly. He became suddenly aware that Sam had mysteriously disappeared. "Yeah, um, Sebastian and I have been together for… quite a while now." Rachel had the presence to stay quiet. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"You have the right to see whoever you like," Kurt said. "You don't see Finn telling Rachel who she can and can't be with."

"Although if it counts at all, I'm no longer with Brody," Rachel interjected. "Is Finn here, though?"

"Uh…" Blaine looked around. It felt silly that he didn't know. "Doesn't look like it. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you, silly," Rachel exclaimed. "Nationals is coming right up. Kurt says you won at Regionals."

"Course," Blaine said. "Barely any competition."

"And someone's NYADA audition is coming up any week now, isn't it?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah…" Blaine said. "I… I don't know what to do yet."

"She likes emotion," Kurt said. "Something really moving, you know."

"You know me, that's my MO," Blaine said. "I was… uh, gonna ask Bas for ideas, but if you had any, that'd be cool."

"I…" Kurt began, but he bit his lip like he was trying to keep himself from saying something.

"I'm going to leave you two alone," Rachel said, showing some kind of sense she must have learned in New York. She left.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine said, reaching across the table. Kurt put his hand on top of Blaine's.

"What's done is done," Kurt said. "We're moving on. That's what you do when you break up."

"But you're still my best friend," Blaine said.

"And you're mine too," Kurt said. Suddenly Blaine became aware that someone was behind him. He looked around.

"Oh, hey, Hunter," Blaine said. "Kurt, this is Hunter Clarington, ex-captain of the Warblers, ex-vice captain of the Warblers, and my wonderfully not-even-remotely-bicurious roommate. Hunter, Kurt, my… uh… You've heard about Kurt."

"Hi," Hunter threw at Kurt before addressing Blaine. "Sebastian's about to do something stupid, just warning you." Blaine whipped around to look at the stage behind him, where Sebastian and the rest of the Warblers were assembled.

"Oh, God," Blaine said, putting his head in his hands.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Sebastian Smythe, these are the Warblers again, and we're going to do another number," Sebastian announced. "I know my boyfriend and I haven't had the best week, but Blaine, baby, this one's for you." Blaine turned bright red as he recognized the song the Warblers were doing. He couldn't believe Sebastian was doing this _now_ and in front of Kurt. _Again_.

_When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always make you stand out from the crowd  
Someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took  
And now it's much too late for me to take a second look  
Oh, baby, give me one more chance  
(To show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
(Back in your heart)  
Oh, Darling, I was blind to let you go  
(Let you go, baby)  
But now since I've seen you, it is on  
(I Want You Back)_

Kurt just rolled his eyes, smiling serenely. He mouthed "Go" to Blaine, who got up, still blushing, and allowed himself to be pulled onto stage by his boyfriend.

_Tryin' to live without your love, it's one long sleepless night  
Let me show you, boy, that I know wrong from right  
Every street you walk on, I leave tearstains on the ground  
Following the girls I didn't even want around  
Oh, baby, all I need one more chance  
(To show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
(Back in your heart)  
Oh, Darling, I was blind to let you go  
(Let you go, baby)  
But now since I've seen you, it is on_

_All I want…  
All I need…  
All I want…  
All I need!  
Is one more chance_

_(To show you that I love you)  
Baby, baby, baby, baby…  
I want you back!_

"Classy enough for you?" Sebastian murmured as their audience hooted and hollered.

"Getting there," Blaine replied. He took Sebastian's hand and pulled him back to their table, where Kurt was sitting alone, watching them. "I've noticed Bas tends to do stupid shit when he's nervous."

"Sounds like a serious character flaw," Kurt replied. "I usually don't talk about people behind their backs in front of their faces, but for him I'll make an exception. Really, Blaine?"

"It's complicated," Blaine said, fidgeting. Sebastian's hand ran down Blaine's leg, assuring him it would be alright. "It was… gradual, I guess is the best word."

"Haven't had the best week?" Kurt asked him.

"Uh…" Blaine said, looking to Sebastian. "It's really a long story…"

"Does it look like I have anywhere else to be?" Kurt asked, putting his elbows on the table and resting his head on his hands.

"Life's too short to blind people with rock salt," Sebastian said. "And _yes_, Hunter is bicurious." He winked. "That's all you really need to know."

"How- how long are you in town?" Blaine asked.

"Just a few days," Kurt said. "I owe you a hot chocolate, and, uh, I thought we could catch a movie, but if you're busy, I understand…"

"No, no," Blaine said, putting his hand on the table again. Kurt hesitated, but covered it with his own. "We can go."

"We had plans," Sebastian sang quietly in Blaine's ear.

"Hush, I live with you," Blaine hissed back. "I will… I … can we go right now?" Kurt bit his lip and looked at Sebastian, who bowed his head, giving a short nod. Kurt and Blaine, still holding hands, hurried from the restaurant.

"Suppose I deserve that," Sebastian said to no one. Hunter sat down in the booth across from him, holding two Cokes.

"Suppose you really do," Hunter replied. "And I'm not bicurious."

"No, you're not," Sebastian agreed. "You're capital-G-gay."

"Sebastian, please," Hunter said. "I'll admit I _was_ curious. I am no longer curious."

"What, a week of experimenting, and you're done?" Sebastian asked. "C'mon, Hunt, I thought I was worth more than that."

"Why did you seduce me?" Hunter asked. "It was a very good show, but you went back to Blaine a little too easily there at the end."

"Power play," Sebastian said. "Completely 100% my idea, to get you under my control, which I now have, don't I?"

"I suppose you do," Hunter said, disgruntled. "I should be angry, but I'm not. I feel … free."

"You're a fruit loop," Sebastian told him.

"No, I mean it, I think I've done a bit of personal growth here this week. Tomorrow morning I can go into church, confess my sins, and start fresh."

"You're a mega fruit loop," Sebastian rephrased.

"I've come to terms with something big," Hunter said. "Blaine told me I would, but I didn't believe him. I did, though, and it's okay. It's okay to be curious. Don't you ever wonder?"

"I don't have to wonder, I have a boyfriend," Sebastian said.

"Haven't you ever wondered about girls?"

"No," Sebastian shrugged.

"Why not?"

"I make a point of not discussing my sexuality," Sebastian spat. "I'm bored, and my plans got cancelled. Can we go home? Or to Scandals, I'm flexible."

"Scandals? All right!" Jeff exclaimed as he passed by. "Nick! Let's go! We're going to Scandals, Sebastian's treating!"

"I don't really recall–" Sebastian began protesting but it was no use. Half an hour later, Sebastian, Hunter, Niff, and at least four other Warblers were at Scandals, out on the dance floor, shaking their groove things. A long time after that, Sebastian finally got a text message from Blaine.

_Where are you? -B_

Sebastian shot a text back to his boyfriend, detailing the scenery. Blaine replied he'd be there soon. Imagine Sebastian's consternation when he saw Blaine and Kurt walking in the door of the bar. It was like a mega déjà vu. Sebastian hurried to the bar to meet them.

"A beer for Blaine, and… for Kurt, a Shirley Temple with extra cherries! To the glamorous life," Sebastian exclaimed happily. "C'mon, baby." He didn't even give Blaine time to take a sip of his beer before he'd pulled him out to dance with him and Hunter. Kurt sat at the bar, sipping his Shirley Temple, wishing he'd thought to invite Rachel. Soon enough, though, Nick and Jeff had sat on either side of him.

"You know, we didn't get you and Blaine together just so you could act like idiots and screw it up," Jeff said.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, almost choking on a cherry.

"You heard," Nick said. "Come on, now, you don't like Sebastian as much as we don't like Sebastian, and certainly none of us wants to see him with Blaine." Kurt sighed and just looked out to the dance floor, where their first trip here was replaying in his mind. He'd let Sebastian get to him, make him jealous. But there they were anyhow, both in their Dalton sex-god uniforms (although Kurt did note Blaine was wearing the Dalton bowtie he'd given him), dancing to their hearts content.

"Please tell us you still want Sebastian's head on a stake in your yard," Jeff said.

"Look how happy they are together," Kurt said, sipping his drink. "They look like you two."

"We are adorable," Jeff said. "Word on the street, at least."

"So in love," Kurt said. "What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic. I just want to see Blaine happy, y'know?"

"You're really okay with this?" Nick asked.

"No," Kurt admitted, "but I'll work on it. It's been a long time."

"Well then," Nick said. "Do you want to dance?"

"Maybe in a bit," Kurt said.

"I'd, uh, offer to hook you up with someone we knew, but we don't know any other Blaine-types," Jeff said.

"It's alright," Kurt said. "Don't worry about it."

Nick and Jeff left to rejoin their Warbler buddies. Kurt sat, sipping his Shirley Temple, watching them, deep in thought. Finally, Sebastian, laughing, managed to leave Blaine on the dance floor with Hunter, and sat down next to Kurt.

"Dance with us," Sebastian said. "Come on."

"No, no, I couldn't," Kurt said. "It would be weird."

"Don't make me pump you full of tequila," Sebastian said, brandishing a finger at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Thanks for being okay with me and Blaine. It… it can't be easy for you."

"What would you know about it?" Kurt asked.

"I know what it's like to be on the outside of your relationship with Blaine, and, uh… I didn't make it easy on you guys. Given the chance, I'd probably only take back about half of what I said, though. You do dress like something off a Puerto Rican pride float," Sebastian said.

"I still don't like your smirky meerkat face, or your obnoxious CW hair," Kurt said. "And I'm not exactly fond of the way you look at Blaine. But since he's your boyfriend and not mine, I guess I don't have a place to talk."

"Do you ever wonder what it'd be like if he hadn't ever come to Dalton that day?" Sebastian asked.

"All the damn time," Kurt replied, setting down his drink. "Then I think that if he was really as lonely as he said, he would have just found someone else, probably some douchebag on facebook with a lighthouse for a profile picture." Sebastian let out a laugh. "For a while, I wanted to tear your chipmunk head off, not that Blaine would ever admit he'd been with you. I knew, though."

"Well, what he put me through the last week was the worst torture anyone could have ever conceived," Sebastian said, ordering another mojito for himself.

"What did he do?" Kurt asked.

"He had me use my powers of seduction to ruin Hunter, permanently. I… I didn't know he was behind it at first, and the thought of cheating on the person I love was eating me from inside. Even after that, I had to pretend to be into Hunter for a week, so Blaine could get the power he wanted. B gets a little crazy, but it worked. Just… all week I felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart with one of those really jagged knives and kept turning it, and I just… couldn't die." Kurt was quiet for a while.

"I should have forgiven him sooner," Kurt finally said.

"Why, do you still want him?" Sebastian asked. Kurt looked at him, and suddenly Sebastian didn't need an answer. "I, uh… I'm sorry, but he's taken." Sebastian got up from his barstool and rejoined Blaine, Hunter, Niff, and the other Warblers.

Hours even after that, Blaine couldn't walk a straight line. He'd gotten pumped full of tequila.

"I'll take you home," Kurt said. "Come on."

"This is the best night of my life," Blaine babbled. "I want to live here, I just wanna live here and make art and help people."

"Okay, Blaine," Kurt said, heaving him into the backseat of his Navigator. "Whatever you say. Do you want me to talk you to your house or Dalton?"

"I want to go to your house," Blaine slurred.

"Oh, no," Kurt said. "You're a taken man."

"Just to talk!" Blaine protested. Kurt sighed.

"Fine." The car ride was silent except for Blaine's squeals of delight every time the car moved or stopped moving.

"Dad, I'm home," Kurt called. "Blaine's drunk, we're going to my room."

"Kurt," Burt said from the couch. "It's 4 in the morning."

"Sorry," Kurt said, lowering his voice. "Are you alright? Why aren't you asleep?"

"I was waiting for my son to get home," Burt said. "No monkey business up there, you two."

"Please, he's too drunk for that," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "Come on Blaine." Finally they were upstairs in Kurt's room, alone. Kurt hadn't been back in ages, pictures of the two of them still littered the walls.

"What should I do for my NYADA audition?" Blaine slurred, rolling on Kurt's bed to look at him upside down.

"I don't know," Kurt replied.

"You had an idea earlier," Blaine said. "It – It may have been a while, but you and I are still right on the same page."

"Do you remember that song you wrote for me right after we started dating?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Blaine said. "Am I allowed to do an original song?"

"Why not? It was beautiful, powerful, and moving," Kurt said. "Everything Madame Thibodeaux loves."

"Will you stay for my audition?" Blaine asked.

"When is it?" Kurt asked. Blaine hiccupped.

"Tuesday."

"And you haven't been preparing?"

"Baby, please," Blaine said. "I sing every day. I wrote that song. I know it like the back of… your back." Kurt turned very pink, embarrassed that Blaine was thinking about him like that.

_I've been alone… surrounded by darkness  
And I've seen how heartless the world can be_

* * *

When Blaine rolled into the dorm alone around one the next afternoon, he was surprised to find Sebastian on the floor holding a miniature tape recorder.

"Hey sexy," Blaine said. Sebastian awoke with a start, realized he was still holding his tape recorder, and tried to hide it, but Blaine had seen. "What'cha got there?" Sebastian sighed and pushed the play button.

_"Tell me the truth. What did you put in that slushee?"  
"Rock salt, but it's okay."  
"Why is it okay? I just told you that Blaine had to have surgery!"  
"It's okay because I didn't put anything in this one."_

Blaine bit his lip, the voices were clearly recognizable: Santana and Sebastian.

"Santana and Kurt gave me the tape," Sebastian explained, stashing the tape recorder in his sock drawer. "Still not sure why."

"Why were you listening to it?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Reminding myself I've done worse things than pretend to be into Hunter."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know, but I've been toying with the idea of writing this whole thing with the chapters to come and blah Seblaine blah and then writing an alternate sort of huntbastian/Klaine ending that would be optional for anyone who wants to believe that happened. I dunno, I just have a lot of Klaine feels because of the spoilers for the next few episodes and omg I can't.  
Anyhow, leave me reviews, tell me what you like, what you don't like, what your favorite crack and a half ship is? I like the thought of Niffbastian, personally, but would you believe no one else does?  
Samantha.**


	20. Chapter 20: Not Alone

**__A/N: I love you all. I can't remember why, but do I really need a reason? iLessThanThreeSix you all. Because it doesn't let you post less than signs. Was going to address a couple reviews, but I have the feeling no one reads this blather at all. Firstly, I apologize if I made anyone hate Blaine. That was not my intention. Hate me instead. :D I love Seblaine too, yes, yes. Love me some Seblaine. Read the chapter, I'll see you at the end.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty:  
Not Alone_**

"Alright, Warblers," Blaine said. "As most of you already know, my NYADA audition is tomorrow, which means we only have today to get this perfect. Madame Thibodeaux will be here at 3 o'clock, right after last period. I'm going to keep it pretty simple, I just need all of you to be perfect for me." He looked around, calculating how many of the Warblers hadn't been there… Just Hunter and Sebastian? Could that be right?

Didn't anyone ever graduate around here? Besides Wes, obviously.

"I don't have the music anymore, so I hope you remember it… Hunter, Sebastian, just… catch on. I hope." Kurt was perched on a stool in the corner of the library. "A brief welcome back to Kurt Hummel, you all know Kurt. Kurt, the guys," Blaine said, gesticulating wildly. Kurt waved serenely from his stool. "Alright everyone, let's run it."

_I've seen you crying, you felt like it's hopeless  
But I'll always do my best to make you see…_

"You're ready," Kurt said. "Tell him he's ready."

"You're ready," Nick and Jeff said.

"I don't know, maybe you need more candles," Sebastian teased. He and Kurt had swapped stories all day on Sunday.

"Oh, God, no. No more candles," Blaine said, burying his face in his hands.

"I'm kidding, you're ready!" Sebastian said, giving his boyfriend a hug from behind. "We'll be right here, not killing each other." Hunter and Sebastian were sitting out, Blaine had make the decision. They couldn't learn it fast enough.

"Blaine Anderson?" Madame Thibodeaux called.

"Yes," Blaine said. He stood center stage in the Dalton Auditorium, which they hardly ever used.

"And what will you be performing?"

"I wrote and arranged this song two years ago," Blaine said. "It's called _Not Alone_. And I hope you like it."

_Baby you're not alone, cuz you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring you down  
Cuz nothing can keep me from loving you  
And you know it's true  
No matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

"It has been many years since an applicant performed their own original song for me," Madame Thibodeaux said. "I applaud your choice." She didn't say anything else at all.

"Thank you for your time, Madame," Blaine said, taking three or four bows before leaving the stage.

* * *

"Is she gone?" Blaine asked, nervously.

"You nailed it!" Sebastian exclaimed, picking Blaine up and spinning him around. It was a good thing Blaine was so short, or Sebastian would have effectively decapitated a few Warblers. "Oh, I've never had anyone to be proud of before. This is silly."

"Alright, put me down before you get overwhelmed," Blaine said. Sebastian set him back on his feet.

"How do you feel?" Kurt asked.

"Nervous as hell, oh my God," Blaine screamed.

"Blaine, it's over!" Kurt squeaked. "Why are you nervous now?"

"You know, Blaine, he's never nervous _before_," Hunter said.

"Just so you know, I owe Nick ten dollars," Jeff said.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"We were betting what you'd sing," Nick answered. "He said Teenage Dream. I knew better."

"I was thinking Teenage Dream," Blaine said. "This was better. Oh, GOD! Do you think she liked it? Do you think I'll get in, OH MY GOD, Kurt, what if I get in?" He'd grabbed Kurt around the waist and was dancing him around the hallway.

"Then we'll go to school together again," Kurt said, "and you can be the one to listen to Rachel and bitch about Cassandra July."

"Why would she bitch about Cassie July?" Blaine asked.

"You'll find out, come September," Kurt replied. Sebastian deftly orchestrated a move to steal his boyfriend away from Kurt.

"You know how I never talk to my dad unless it's emergency?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, same deal with my parents," Blaine shrugged.

"I talked to him last night about arrangements for next year," Sebastian continued. "He bought us an apartment."

"Bought us… oh, my God!" Blaine screamed. "We're moving to New York. We're moving to New York! Guys! Bas and I are moving to _New York_!" He ran around in excited circles, around and around the throng in the corridor.

"That's great, Blaine," Kurt said, almost convincingly. "Listen, I, uh, I should be going. Rach and I have to be at the train station in two hours, so…"

"Aw, so soon?" Jeff asked. "You can't stay for, let's say, another year or two?"

"For you two, I'd consider it," Kurt laughed. "Have fun, don't get into too much trouble. I hope Wes never found out what you did to that gavel."

"What did they do to the gavel?" Sebastian asked. Nick and Jeff exchanged looks. "Kurt, what did they do to my gavel?"

"See you!" Kurt called, skipping down the corridor.

"Not if I see you first!" Blaine yelled. "Alsksdjklds! I can't believe we're moving to _New York_!"

"I might suggest we move the party out of the hall. Contrary to popular belief, there are teachers here, and we're going to get cited for noise," Hunter said, shepherding his group into the library. "All hail, Blaine Warbler, the man, the myth, the legend. To Blaine Warbler."

"Why-why do you guys call him Blaine _Warbler_?" Sebastian asked. "It's redundant."

"Because that's his name," Jeff said.

"You got the Blaine part right," Sebastian said. "But the rest is not _Warbler_."

"Is isn't?" Nick asked, concerned. "That's what we put on the announcements…"

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Blaine Devon Anderson, love of my life, New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, Class of 2017," Sebastian said.

"Bas, don't wreck it, what if I don't get in?" Blaine whined.

"You will," Sebastian said. "And even if you don't, it'll be alright, you know why?"

"Why?" Blaine asked, anxiously.

"_Cuz, baby, you're not alone!_" the entire chorus sung in unison. Blaine groaned.

"I set myself up for that one."

* * *

"I got the mail," Sebastian said. It was the day before they were leaving to go to Philadelphia for Nationals. "Did you know we have a mailbox?"

"How do you think your mail gets to your desk every day?" Blaine asked, sitting up. He'd been on Sebastian's bed, reading the last book of his high school career, _Into the Heart of Darkness_. Talk about boring. Sebastian was taking the normal person's approach – not reading the book.

"Never thought about it," Sebastian said, setting the mail down on his desk and starting to go through it. Blaine got up to help. It was a big stack, neither of them had bothered to look for a week or more.

"Hot damn!" Blaine exclaimed.

"My Playgirl came?" Sebastian asked, interested.

"Your VISA bill is huge!" Blaine said.

"Give me that!" Sebastian snapped, snatching the envelope from Blaine's hand and stashing it in his desk drawer. Blaine opened the next envelope he picked up, also addressed to Sebastian.

"Good news, no STDs!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Not surprised," Sebastian scoffed. "Haven't screwed anyone but you in about a jillion years." He pushed Blaine away from the mail, intent on sorting it himself. "Swapped a lot of spit with Hunter, though, but what are the odds?"

"How often do you get checked for STDs?" Blaine asked, looking through the pages he was still holding.

"Every three months," Sebastian replied, promptly.

"Why?"

"Can't be too careful, especially if you're me," Sebastian advised. He'd found an envelope addressed to Blaine and was staring at it.

"What's that?"

"It's your NYADA letter," Sebastian said. Blaine went white.

"I didn't think it would get here before Nationals," Blaine said. "I don't even get mail here, they're supposed to send everything to my house."

"Are you going to open it?" Sebastian asked.

"I have to," Blaine said, taking the envelope from his boyfriend. "But… not just yet."

"When are you going to, then?" Sebastian asked.

"In about three minutes," Blaine said. He banged twice on the wall to Niff's room and yelled, "My NYADA letter came!" Not two minutes had passed before all the Warblers were convened in the dorm hallway.

"Use a letter opener," Thad suggested, handing Blaine said item. Blaine was shaking so badly he looked like he was going to stab someone with the letter opener. Sebastian stepped in behind him and held his hands steady as he pulled the letter from the envelope. He closed his eyes and unfolded the paper. Sebastian glanced at it and grinned. Blaine took a deep breath, opened his eyes, read down the paper, and screamed.

"I got in! I got in!" he yelled. It was a month ago again, everyone was hugging each other, except Sebastian, who was holding the letter opener. He passed it to Hunter so he could hug his boyfriend, pick him up, spin him around, and kiss him.

"Congratulations, baby," Sebastian murmured in Blaine's ear. "Let's add the cherry to the top of that, shall we?"

"Nationals?"

"Nationals."

* * *

**A/N: Actually don't have anything else to say. Anyone who wants to chat about how much they hate Blaine/think I'm an awful writer/can't believe they read 20 chapters to have it be like this / just want to talk can PM me or just review and I'll send you a reply.  
**

**Samantha. x36  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Untouchable Niff

**A/N: I have rewritten this chapter approximately nineteen times. It's causing me a fair amount of stress that I won't be able to change it again now that I'm posting it. I don't own Glee, and I'll talk to you at the end. Also the fact that no one writes Niffbastian fics is giving me some stress.**

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-One:  
The Weasley Twins ain't got nothing on Niff.  
_**

It didn't matter to Blaine now, if they won, if they didn't win, who gave a fuck, he was going to NYADA. He was moving to New York with Sebastian, and they were going to be happy forever. At least that was the plan.

It was a long drive to Philly. They could have flown, with their money, but for some reason driving seemed like a better idea. Hunter offered to drive the A-crew, so Blaine was squished between Nick and Jeff in the backseat of Hunter's SUV.

"I'm going to NYADA, Bas is going to NYU," Blaine said. "Hunt, where are you going?"

"West Point," Hunter answered promptly.

"Should have known," Blaine said, nodding. "And you two?"

"University of Michigan," Nick replied. "We debated there or Northwestern, but…"

"It's not glamorous or anything, but we'll both be there and that's all that really matters, isn't it?" Jeff said. He was trying to hold hands with Nick across Blaine, but it was difficult.

"This is a super long-ass drive, and I'll probably regret asking, but why don't you tell us the story of how you two got together?" Sebastian said, stretching out, lazily. He was in the front seat, like an asshole.

"It was a beautiful and magical time…" Jeff began.

* * *

_Contrary to popular belief, Nick and Jeff had met as small children, even though they grew up on separate sides of the country. Jeff's family lived nearby in Ohio. Nick's was from Texas._

_It was fate. The Duvals and the Sterlings both took the same cruise vacation, leaving their sons in the same kid-friendly environment on the boat. They weren't sure why, but they became best friends in the seven days they were there._

_It seems strange that a seven day encounter could turn into life-long friendship, but it did. In the years to come, the boys rang up phone bills so high that each set of parents got their son his own cell phone. Jeff was the first one to suggest online communication, even bought a webcam and headset for Nick. Summer was the best, because they spent a whole month together, trading off whose house they were at._

_When Jeff found out he was going to a boarding school, he promptly informed Nick, and they spent weeks begging Nick's parents to send him to Dalton as well. Finally the Duvals relented, and Nick and Jeff were living together at last, best friends thrown together by fate._

_Halfway through freshman year, just as the Warblers were gearing up for Regionals, a new kid came along: Blaine Warbler. Then-junior Wes took the extremely talented, extremely good-looking freshman Blaine under his wing. You can't get into the Warblers unless you're good-looking, it's a pre-requisite. We're still not sure how Sebastian got in._

_Blaine had transferred in from Westerville High, where'd he'd been—_

* * *

"You know what?" Blaine interjected. "I actually know my own story, thanks."

* * *

_So the very talented, extremely sexy, freshman Blaine became the third Musketeer to Nick and Jeff's one and two. So late in the semester, he had to triple his dorm up with Nick and Jeff. Blaine became the star of the Warblers, quickly moving to legendary status. Nick and Jeff worked as his crowd control. As a result, they became best friends._

* * *

"They may be playing this up a bit," Blaine said. They'd stopped at a Dunkin Donuts for a coffee and pee break (or if you were Sebastian and Blaine, a quickie in the handicapped stall), and were now back on the road. "We were roommates and friends, but I'm not famous."

"Baby, please," Sebastian said. "You're Blaine freaking Anderson. Now be quiet. Councilor Duval, you have the floor."

* * *

_So, Nick and Jeff were living with Blaine. Blaine was gay and he didn't hide it, and they were okay with it. Jeff had always known he was too, though he didn't parade it around. It didn't really matter, one way or the other, especially with Dalton's no tolerance rules – the reason the Sterlings had chosen to send Jeff there in the first place._

_Nick hadn't ever thought about it – being best friends with someone 1000 miles away was always his top priority. Girls were somewhere around 27__th__. __That was your first clue. __It didn't change how he saw his best friend or Blaine. Blaine became everyone's favorite person. The Warblers would fight over whose turn it was to do his hair. And even though they lost at Regionals, it didn't matter that much. They still had the nursing home shows. With Blaine as their star, the Warblers were virtually unstoppable._

_Summer passed, Nick and Jeff stayed at Jeff's house for the most part, pretending to be spies or superheroes or whatnot. Blaine promised to visit but he __**lied**__! No, shut up, Blaine, I'm telling the story!_

_Fall eventually came, and with it came a real spy – one Kurt Hummel, Mr. Blaine Devon Anderson's personal Teenage Dream. He was bullied at his school and a few weeks later finally transferred. Blaine had gotten his own dorm at the start of the year, but Kurt chose not to live on campus, though he was technically assigned to be Blaine's roommate._

_Nick and Jeff knew Kurt was moved with Blaine, and considered kicking Blaine until he caught up. The issue? Blaine was in love with a 26-year-old junior manager at the North Hills Gap. Man, he had some hair. That was embarrassing as hell, I'm sure._

_'Twas Valentine's Day, though, and Kurt set up a Single's Party at Breadstix, and the Warblers were the entertainment. Nick took the opportunity to meet a girl – Ashleigh, if I remember correctly._

_Totally bombed his date, by the way, Hunter, if that makes you feel any better. Instead of going to Jeff with his problems, he went to Blaine. I wasn't there, of course, but they probably going into some kind of sassy slapfight._

_—Anyhow, it wasn't until the Sexy lesson that Nick finally caught on. Under the cover of tons and tons of bubbles, Nick finally kissed Jeff. Jeff was surprised, but very, very happy. They went back to their room to continue kissing and they've been dating ever since._

_To thank Blaine for all his help, Nick and Jeff decided to hook him up with Kurt. I'm not going to go into specifics here, but Nick and Jeff noticed that Kurt was the sort of person who gets emotional over dead birds. Because there are two types of people in the world, people who get emotional over dead birds, and people who don't get emotional over dead birds, and Kurt is the kind that gets emotional over dead birds._

* * *

"Told you so," Sebastian interjected.

* * *

_Nick and Jeff regretfully killed Pavarotti. Technically, they poisoned her water. Technically, they are horrible, awful people. Technically, it was totally worth it. Technically, you use the word 'technically' way too much, J. Shut it. Blaine totally realized he loved Kurt while Kurt was singing Blackbird. Jeff suggested to Blaine that he might sing a duet with Kurt for Regionals – something emotional, like Candles, by Hey Monday._

* * *

"Oh, God, no. No more candles," Blaine said.

* * *

_If you hadn't noticed, Blaine was usually so Top 40. Long story very short, Blaine and Kurt got together, but the Warblers lost Regionals. That's okay though, Klaine is better than a lousy trophy._

_Life went on, as it tends to do. Kurt transferred back to McKinley. The New Directions lost at Nationals, if it makes anyone feel any better. I think they came in 12__th__. God, that sucks. I hope we don't come in 12__th__. Summer came and went, it was wonderful, who cares. The first day of school came, and there was Blaine Warbler, in his Warbler outfit, dreamy as ever, leading Warbler practice, electing a new council. It was fantastic._

_Except that night when Nick and Jeff heard a clamoring from the room next to theirs. Blaine was dressed in capri pants, bowtie, and sweater vest, throwing everything he owned into boxes. He was transferring to McKinley to be with Kurt. Nick and Jeff were supportive. Blaine called an emergency council meeting and named Nick as his successor. Then, he was gone._

_Literally the next morning, there was someone new moving into Blaine's dorm room. Nick and Jeff decided to meet their new neighbor. Sebastian Smythe, what a douche. He was so douchey. He looked like a douche, he sounded like a douche, he acted like a douche, and then he showed up to Warbler practice. And he was a douche there, too._

* * *

"Guys, I'm sitting right here!" Sebastian protested.

"Shut up," Jeff said.

"Thanks for being supportive, as always," Sebastian mumbled.

* * *

_Sebastian had a tendency to talk over people and think he was better than everyone else. One by one, Sebastian picked off the Warblers and the other boys at Dalton, including us, to have one-afternoon stands in his single dorm room. Loudly. Nick and Jeff picked noise fights randomly. They still hold the trophy for loudest sexual encounter._

* * *

"And Blaine and I are going to take you up on that, I promise," Sebastian said.

* * *

_Blaine came to visit the Warblers, to invite them to his opening night in West Side Story. Sebastian, it seemed, had a fantastic crush on the former legend. That just wouldn't do. Unfortunately, Sebastian terrified Nick and Jeff, and they didn't dare try to stop any of his ridiculous schemes, which were numerous. Finally, Dave Karofsky, whom Nick, Jeff, and Trent had met when they'd gone with Sebastian to Scandals one night, attempted suicide. Nick and Jeff decided Sebastian had gone too far, he needed to be stopped. He would change his ways or he'd be out of the Warblers, new captain or not._

_Sebastian shaped up, and though the Warblers lost at Regionals, their best friend Blaine won, and Sebastian learned life's too short to blind people with rock salt. The rest of that year passed pretty uneventfully. Finally, that brings us to senior year. Another newcomer to the Warblers showed up, moving into Sebastian's room. Nick and Jeff greeted him happily, hoping he'd be better than Sebastian at any rate. He asked for a brief overview of the Warblers, and any information they could spare on Sebastian. It was not a short conversation by any account._

_When the first Warblers meeting was convened for the semester, Hunter petitioned the council for a few things. One, Captaincy, which the Warblers were only too willing to give him, and Two, a seat on the council. After a brief conversation, Councilor Sterling agreed to give up his council seat to Hunter. _

* * *

"I think everyone else is familiar with the rest of the story, to be honest," Nick finally said. "Where are we?"

"Looking for the parking garage for the hotel," Hunter said.

"We're there already?" Blaine asked, jolting awake. He'd fallen asleep a few hours ago, head on Nick's shoulder.

"Yeah, sleepyhead, you missed most of the story," Jeff said, indignantly.

"We slammed Sebastian a few times, just to make sure you were really asleep," Nick said. Hunter parked the car, and the quintet gathered their bags. They checked into their rooms, and then loaded up the elevator.

"So, I made a decision," Hunter said. "I know I'm not Captain anymore, or even Vice Captain, and I'm barely on the council, and I'm kind of a jerk, and I sort of made Sebastian come onto me and got Blaine very angry with me…"

"Did this story have a point, because I'm sure pissing me off again wasn't it," Blaine interrupted.

"I want Nick and Jeff to have Two Princes," Hunter said. "They sounded so good when they sang it before, and they've never done a duet together."

"Yeah, and I don't think _Nationals_ is the best time to try that out," Blaine said. "We want to win, don't we?"

"Hey," Jeff said. "We gave up Regionals two years ago for you and Kurt. Then you cheated on him and ruined all our good work. You could at least return the favor."

"I'm not saying you can't have the song if Hunter wants to give it to you," Blaine said. "He's on the council, he has the power. I'm just saying, don't sleep with Sebastian while you're dating someone else." Sebastian punched Blaine in the arm softly, and Blaine laughed. "It worked out for me, but I don't think so much for you."

"If you had to date one of the other Warblers besides each other, which one would you pick?" Sebastian asked.

"Blaine," Nick said at the same time Jeff declared, "Sebastian." They turned to stare at each other.

"Oh-hoo," Blaine said, looking at Sebastian. "Interesting. What about you, Bas?"

"Oh, definitely Hunter," Sebastian laughed. "Hunt?"

"Yeah, if I had to pick one of you, I guess it would be Sebastian," Hunter grumbled.

"What about you, Blaine?" Nick asked.

"Oh, God," Blaine said. "I don't know."

"If you had to," Sebastian said. "I won't be offended. Tell us."

"I don't know!" Blaine exclaimed. "Hunter, I guess."

"Ew, why Hunter?" Sebastian asked.

"You said you wouldn't be offended!" Blaine argued. The rest laughed, except Hunter who seemed revolted. The elevator finally dinged them free on the 15th floor.

"We'll see you later, I guess," Jeff said, as they all went their separate ways.

"Practice in my room at 6 sharp," Hunter called.

"So, a 26-year-old junior manager at the Gap," Sebastian said to Blaine.

"Yeah," Blaine said, almost wistfully. "If he and I got married, the Gap would give me a 50% discount."

* * *

**A/N: Um, so... I think I read about Niff killing Pavarotti in someone else's fic and decided to run with it? I personally think it's canon. In fact, most of the time I forget that season 4 fell to shit and just agree to believe this story is the canon. It doesn't kick me as hard in the feels as the real episodes are inevitably going to. Anyone keeping up on spoilers want to just scream? (Not going to spoil, just in case you don't want to be spoiled. Nothing unaired will go into this story).**

**Love you all. Samantha.**

**PS, this chapter was originally Chapter 21: Nationals. Then I wrote all this and realized I wasn't going to be able to fit nationals into this chapter. so 22 is nationals. then I did the same thing with 23. I was like YEAH! Chapter 23: WIP (Wedding In Paris) then I wrote the entire chapter on Graduation. And then 24 and 25 were graduation. Then 26 ended up being in that same area. And I started writing 27 as Paris, and then realized I need 27 for graduation too. I swear to God, there will be an end to this story. I just don't know where or how.**


	22. Chapter 22: Wearing the Tie

**A/N: I was going to be a stickler and not post this til the afternoon, but I totally legit dreamed a Kurtbastian fic last night (and of course when I woke up all I could remember is something about Germany, bicycles, the interstate, Nixon, and I think there was a child involved. It may or may not have actually been Kurt and Sebastian's. I don't even ship Kurtbastian. My mind is playing tricks on me.) And I really wanted to tell someone that. I could probably turn it into a fic if anyone wanted to read it.  
SO. Here's Chapter 22, please ignore the very poorly written porn about two-thirds of the way down the page. I've never published any before and I don't really feel comfortable doing it. So just ignore that.  
Enjoy the chapter. This is the most successful fic I've ever written. I love you guys.**

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-Two:  
Wearing the Tie  
"I'm sorry, sir, but she's got the mustache now."_**

"Hunter, I don't want to freak you out, but there's another all-boys choir here and I think they know you," Thad said. Hunter looked over Thad's head at the uniformed people thronging around.

"It's my old choir," Hunter said. He went over to talk to them.

"Excuse me, but, uh, are you Sebastian Smythe?" a voice said, tapping Sebastian on the shoulder.

"Uh, yeah," Sebastian said, turning around. "And you are?"

"It's me, Paul," the boy – Paul – replied. "Freshman year, Michigan, go blue?" Sebastian didn't remember. "We were best friends."

"I'm… sorry, I don't remember," Sebastian shrugged. He turned back around. "Has anyone seen Blaine?!" Nick and Jeff looked around but came up blank.

Blaine was in the auditorium watching the various acts. He was worried. Vocal Adrenaline was back under the leadership of Shelby Corcoran, and they were good. They were better than good. They were going to be the Warblers only real competition, as far as Blaine could see.

"Gave up on the Lame Directions, I see," a voice whispered from behind Blaine. He looked at the source – Jesse St. James.

"Gave up on your own life, apparently," Blaine said. "Don't you have something better to do than being a show choir junkie? Oh wait, of course you don't." Blaine left before Jesse could get in another word. He spotted Sebastian in the room backstage, and snuck up on him. "Hey."

"Hey," Sebastian breathed. "Thank God. Where have you been?"

"Watching everyone else," Blaine said. "Jesse St. James is here if you had some rock salt kicking around." Sebastian smirked. "Bad news. There's another all-boys a capella choir here, doing a Michael Jackson medley. Thriller, Billie Jean, Man in the Mirror, Smooth Criminal, Beat It, ABC … I mean, it was _good_."

"Then we'll just have to be better," Sebastian said. "Come on, Hunter, let's go!" Hunter hurried back over to the Warblers, bidding farewell to his military school buddies. "Alright, guys, we've been at this for months, even years. We have got the power to win, and I believe in us."

"And heck, even if we don't win," Blaine said, "we have each other. And that's better than some lousy trophy, right?" The Warblers apparently disagreed. "Alright, let's get out there and kill this thing."

* * *

Nick and Jeff opened with their last second switcheroo number, Two Princes.

_There were two princes here before you  
That's what I said now  
Princes, princes who adore you  
Just go ahead now  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
That's some bread now  
This one says he wants to buy you rockets  
Hanging his head now_

_Said if you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
And if you would like to tell me maybe  
Just go ahead now  
And if you want to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
And if you would like to talk for hours  
Just go ahead now_

They were spectacular, especially considering they'd barely rehearsed, and every time they ran the song they seemed to sing different lines. It seemed they communicated via telepathy, and they sang lines randomly, never overlapping each other. After that, Blaine followed up with Maroon 5's Don't Know Nothing.

_Living inside my head, pulling my strings  
Letting me think I'm in control  
Giving you all of my heart was a good start  
But it turns out you want my soul_

I don't know nothing 'bout that  
In fact I don't know nothing at all  
I'm tired of proving you right by  
doing everything so wrong  
So tell me what you really want  
Cuz I don't wanna be-

_No I don't wanna be alone_

Blaine was, as always, flawless. Forget about the other teams, forget Vocal Adrenaline, even. As long as Sebastian nailed this last song, they had it in the bag. Well, Sebastian, Beatbox, and the dancers.

_They told em don't you ever come around here  
Don't wanna see your face you better disappear  
The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
So Beat it, just beat it_

_Beat it… beat it  
No one wants to be defeated_

_Show them how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

Blaine was practically screaming his delight that his boyfriend was so talented. Hunter had thrown a few tumbling runs into Beat It just to make it the most highly overproduced number at the competition. Dancing was great, but the judges always gave the higher scores to the best singers.

Waiting was nerve wracking. Blaine walked up to the board proclaiming the top ten teams with his eyes closed, then opened them cautiously. The Warblers were listed! Even more waiting. There was no doubt in Blaine's mind now though. They were going to be champions or die trying.

* * *

_I love you and I trust you and I know we're going to be together forever._

The words echoed in Blaine's head as the confetti dropped. There was a crowd of thousands and he could clearly see Kurt in the sea of heads, but the only thoughts he had were for Sebastian. Such a simple thing, and yet Blaine knew how much it meant to Sebastian – how much forever really meant to both of them. Blaine had promised it before, to Kurt, but he meant it so much more now. Even if they hadn't won, it would have been worth it, just to bring the Warblers this far.

Hunter was literally hugging Sebastian, spinning him around in the air. Nick and Jeff looked like they were going to become exhibitionists. Trent and a few other Warblers had lifted Thad onto their shoulders. He had the five-foot first place trophy held above his head, making him look even more miniature. Blaine couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Suddenly the sea of people breached the stage, and Rachel, Kurt, and Sam were there, hugging Blaine, telling him they were proud of him for bringing his team to a Nationals victory at last –

_But Sebastian was still all Blaine could think about._

It was late that night before the Warblers got back to their hotel. They, along with Sam, Rachel, and Kurt, had been to pretty much every place in Philadelphia, intent on seeing it all, now that they were champions. (It might feel different, Jeff kept insisting.) Most of the students were rich, so their parents paid for the trip, the rest was paid for by the school Warbler budget. Sebastian and Blaine had their own room – it wasn't the penthouse or even the presidential suite, just a room, but it was good.

"We won," Sebastian said to Blaine.

"Yes, we did," Blaine replied, kissing Sebastian's nose.

"I- Never mind," Sebastian said, his eyes falling to the ground.

"What?" Blaine asked, totally perplexed.

"Nothing," Sebastian said. "Let's just get to sleep, it's a long trip tomorrow."

"What, tell me," Blaine insisted.

"Nah, forget it."

"Sebastian…"

"You spent the whole day with Kurt, is all," Sebastian said, shrugging. "I mean, I'd understand if you wanted to go back with him, now you're moving to New York and everything."

"We're moving to New York," Blaine said. "You and me. Why is this so hard for you to get?"

"Because I don't understand why you would want me when you can have him!" Sebastian burst out. He hadn't meant to say that, he certainly hadn't meant to scream it, he didn't even know he was thinking it. A few seconds of ringing silence followed this outburst.

"Sebastian, my dear, sweet Bas," Blaine said, shaking his head. "You need to grow up." Sebastian looked like Blaine had slapped him in the face, and Blaine had pretty much verbally smacked him. "If you can still possibly think that I feel anything for Kurt, you need to go out that door, right now." Now Blaine had stuck a verbal knife in his chest as well. Sebastian didn't move. "I mean it." Sebastian still didn't move.

"I know – I know that you love me," Sebastian said in a voice that was so unlike his own. "At least, I know that you love this version of me."

"This version?" Blaine asked, confused. To him, there was just one Sebastian, the one that had relentlessly pursued him for a year, flirted with him nonstop, and finally admitted his feelings to Blaine. Sebastian, though, knew differently. There were two sides – the one that usually was an idiot when Blaine was around, and then there was that vindictive one that had gotten him kicked out of nine schools in three years. The same one that accidentally almost blinded Blaine, the one that had screwed every guy at Dalton into submission, the one that roared for victory.

"Would you still love me – even with my dark side?" Sebastian whispered. "If I – If I slipped and became who I used to be?"

"Your dark side?" Blaine almost laughed.

"You… you have no idea what I've done," Sebastian croaked.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Blaine asked.

"No," Sebastian admitted in a low whisper.

"Then what could you have done?" Blaine asked. He cut Sebastian off before he could answer. "It's the first thing we sang about. Everybody has a dark side. You saw mine at homecoming."

"If that is your dark side, killer…" Sebastian began, laughing despite the heavy conversation.

"I kissed Hunter," Blaine blurted. Sebastian stared at him.

"When? And did he slap you?" he laughed.

"The day you got laryngitis," Blaine said. "He asked me to. I'm not the best person, either, Bas. In case you've forgotten, I hooked up with you while I was still with Kurt."

"If you think that's the first time I've hooked up with a taken man, you are _so_ wrong," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

"Then tell me. Tell me who you used to be," Blaine challenged.

"I can't," Sebastian said. "You'd leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you," Blaine said. "You can tell me anything."

"There was someone before you," Sebastian said. "Someone I thought I… felt something for."

"So?" Blaine asked. "I had Kurt and, God I can't believe I'm voluntarily bringing this up, but Jeremiah."

"Paul," Sebastian said. "We were roommates at a school I went to for a few months. We, uh…" He thought hard. "We explored. Everything. That's the best way to put it, I guess."

"Explored? What, you – Oh." It hit Blaine. "So?"

"He was here today," Sebastian said. "He recognized me… and I couldn't remember who he was."

"Why couldn't you…"

"I told you, I can't even remember half the Warblers names, and I see these guys every day. You expect me to remember some guy I spent a few months with four years ago?" Blaine looked at Sebastian, eyes narrowing.

"That's not the reason, is it?" Sebastian met Blaine's gaze, and dropped it almost immediately.

"No."

"C'mon, Bas," Blaine urged. "Just tell me."

"B, I have fucked so many guys at this point, I could spit in a petri dish and start a whole new civilization," Sebastian said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Blaine asked.

"Because that's not me," Sebastian said. "When I was… you know… something happened and I became like this whole other person. Like… Anakin Skywalker when he became Darth Vader."

"Okay, sure," Blaine agreed.

"Even last year, I didn't realize what I'd become… Until the news got to Dalton about Karofsky. Nick and Jeff, if you believe this, cornered me in the hallway by our dorms… And they basically told me if I didn't shape up, they were going to have me expelled," Sebastian said. "I guess that knocked some sense into me."

"So you turned over a new leaf."

"I tried to," Sebastian said. "I tried to become my old self, the person I knew I was inside. Hooking up with you was the last straw. I finally realized who I had become and spent the next month or so trying to drink it all away. I… I can't ever make up for what I did to you or your friends. And I can't believe that you, of all people, would want to be with someone like me, for all intents and purposes, an abusive alcoholic whore." Blaine took all this in, processed it.

"Every guy at Dalton?"

"Every single one with the possible exception of Hunter, but I think he counts."

"Who's better, Nick or Jeff?"

"Both at the same time."

Blaine stared.

"Jeff's in the middle," Sebastian added, just in case Blaine needed that graphic in his mind.

_They hadn't been kidding._

"Let's take Hunter to dinner," Blaine finally said.

"Why?"

"Because we owe him."

"Why?"

"For getting us together," Blaine said.

"You are bizarre."

"And after that, we're going to come back here, and I am going to fuck your brains out," Blaine added in a low whisper that went straight to Sebastian's core.

"Oh, God."

"Unless…" Blaine said, turning back around suddenly, his face right next to Sebastian's chest, since Sebastian had a good six inches on him. "Unless you want to skip dinner and fuck right now."

He didn't have to answer, Blaine already knew.

"I don't want to overstep, though," Blaine said nervously, "but you did say I could after we won Nationals."

"Shut up and take your clothes off," Sebastian growled. Blaine did so, throwing his Dalton uniform into a heap on the floor, not caring where it landed. Sebastian did as well – everything but the tie. Blaine smiled at it, laughing to himself.

"Why do you always wear your tie?" Blaine asked.

"To show I'm in charge," Sebastian said. He paused a moment, then loosened his tie, slipped it off over his head, and handed it to Blaine. Blaine stared. "You're in charge tonight." Blaine pulled Sebastian's tie on over his head. He'd never thought about it like that before. He did feel sort of important wearing the tie. It was a status symbol, like a moustache.

Breathing hard, because he sincerely was nervous as fuck, Sebastian climbed onto the king size hotel bed.

"Are you nervous, baby?" Blaine breathed. Sebastian looked into those beautiful honey-colored eyes of Blaine's and felt all his fears wash away. Sebastian lay on his back, pointing and flexing his toes, rolling his ankles, slowly moving every muscle in his body, finishing with his mouth, which burst into a smile.

"Not at all," Sebastian finally replied. Blaine climbed on top of Sebastian, straddling him, and kissed that smile. After what seemed like decades of kissing, Sebastian growled, "Blaine Warbler, you're such a tease."

Blaine opened his eyes, interested. Sebastian had never called him Blaine _Warbler_. Blaine grinned mischievously. Sebastian groaned as Blaine slowly kissed his way south. In an effort to hurry Blaine up, Sebastian threw the bottle of lube he just always seemed to have on him at Blaine's head. Blaine caught it without really looking up and hesitated. He'd only done this once and didn't want to disappoint Sebastian. Then Blaine looked down at the tie he was wearing. It gave him a certain burst of confidence, all he needed to pop the top of the container and squirt way more than was really necessary on his hand.

"Have you ever…?" Blaine only half asked.

"Never," Sebastian gasped, already out of breath for no discernible reason.

"I love you," Blaine breathed as he slowly slid one finger inside Sebastian. Sebastian winced, not because it particularly hurt, but because of the memories trying to get to the front of his brain. He looked into Blaine's eyes again and all the memories retreated.

"_Oh_," Sebastian moaned loudly, as Blaine added a second finger. "Oh Blaine…"

Suddenly from next door, and even louder sound. Blaine and Sebastian stared at each other and then another sound: _Oh, holy __**shit**__, Nicky!_

"Is that seriously Nick and Jeff?" Blaine asked.

"How about that noise war we owe them?" Sebastian proposed, smirking.

"It is _so_ on," Blaine said. He pulled his fingers from Sebastian, garnishing a whimper from Sebastian, but soon replaced the two fingers he'd removed with three, coated in much more lube. He didn't want to ruin this perfect night by hurting his boyfriend. Sebastian was extremely vocal, whether because of the contest or because he'd never felt pleasure like that, Blaine didn't know or care.

"Blaine, stop teasing and get inside me," Sebastian instructed.

"Who's wearing the tie, you or me?" Blaine asked.

"You are, and you've never looked sexier," Sebastian panted, "but if you don't get your dick inside me, I am going to blow all over it." Blaine relented, reluctantly taking his fingers out of Sebastian. He took a moment to give Sebastian a dirty kiss, before lining up his wrapped cock and slowly pushing inside.

Sebastian was only vaguely surprised it barely hurt – not anywhere near as much as it had…before. There were those memories again, fighting their way to the surface. Maybe Blaine sensed them or maybe he just really knew what he was doing because he waited for Sebastian's permission before moving. Sebastian wrapped his legs around Blaine's back. He didn't know why, but it was the best feeling, having Blaine inside him. He never wanted to leave this bed. Then Blaine started moving his hips and it was better than heaven.

"Why do you ever want to stop having sex?" Sebastian gasped. "Ah! Oh my _God_!"

"I don't know, I'm not a sex addict?" Blaine guessed. Sebastian felt so good around him. He wasn't used to topping, he'd only done it once before, with Kurt, and now that he was doing it again, he couldn't remember why he hadn't more often. He chose a slow pace that had Sebastian moaning loudly, still evidently intent on winning the war being waged through the wall.

"Honey, do me a favor," Sebastian said through gritted teeth as if he was going to regret it.

"Anything," Blaine panted.

"Fuck me so hard I'll feel it all the way back to Ohio."

Blaine was only too happy to oblige, one hand on Sebastian's cock, the other holding his hips steady. Sebastian's hands were gripping the sheets so hard he was in danger of ripping them. It wasn't long after that Sebastian came, positively screaming, probably more for effect than anything else, but Blaine was right behind him babbling his way through his own orgasm.

Bliss. That's what it was. Utter bliss.

* * *

It was several minutes before either of them moved, choosing to lay flat on their backs, panting hard. And it's Blaine who moves first, just enough to dispose of his condom. He knows he should clean them up, but he can't will himself to leave Sebastian's side.

"I love you, Bas," Blaine finally said, trying to speak without panting.

"I love you too," Sebastian replied. "Now be a dear and go get a washcloth before I get sticky." Blaine reluctantly rolled off the bed and returned moments later with a warm wet washcloth, which he threw at Sebastian. Blaine sat back down next to his boyfriend, sighed contentedly, stretched, then pulled Sebastian's tie loose and slung it over the lamp on the headboard.

"Aw, shit, what did you do that for?" Sebastian asked.

"It was bugging me," Blaine said, shrugging.

"You didn't have to untie it."

"What? Don't you know how to tie a tie?"

"No," Sebastian said indignantly. "My dad never taught me."

"Then who tied that one?"

"The sassy one."

"Trent?" Blaine guessed.

"Whatever."

"I'll teach you." Sebastian didn't care though, he was slowly drifting off to sleep, to be awoken the next morning by a pounding on the door.

"Blaine! Sebastian! Let's go, I'm leaving!" Hunter yelled before going next door to bang on Nick and Jeff's door. "Get up you two!" Nick opened the door and let Hunter into their room. "D'you know if Blaine and Bas are up yet?"

"Doubt it," Jeff said, yawning. "From all the noise they were making last night, I'd say they were doing it real good. And I think, but I'm not sure, that Nick and I have to give up our trophy for loudest sexual encounter."

"Speaking of trophies, get ours from Thad, I want it in my car in 10 minutes, and you two with it," Hunter said. He left.

Blaine poked Sebastian lightly.

"Bas, get up, we're going home," Blaine said.

"I don't have a home," Sebastian mumbled. "My dad's house isn't home. Mom moved in with François, and that's really cool and awesome for her, but that shit's not home."

"Dalton home," Blaine clarified. "And then it's just a few weeks until we go to New York."

"I want you to meet my mom," Sebastian continued. "She'd love you. And you would absolutely adore Sophie."

"Who's Sophie?"

"My step-sister," Sebastian yawned. "She's 7. You two would get along so well. Assuming she's learned some more English or you're really holding back on your French."

"Sure thing," Blaine said. "_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_"

"I'll consider it," Sebastian replied. "We do live together. I hope you know a little more than that, or you're going to fail your final."

"Ugh, we still have school," Blaine said.

"Four more days," Sebastian said. "Then we graduate, and we never have to see these losers again."

"I like most of these losers," Blaine said. Sebastian rolled over to get out of bed.

"Oh, holy Jesus fuck," Sebastian said. "Oh that's gonna hurt so bad."

"You told me to!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I didn't think you really would," Sebastian whined. "Do I have time to take a shower?"

"Hunter's leaving in like 10 minutes, with or without us," Blaine said.

"Shower it is," Sebastian said, standing up bravely and locking himself in the bathroom.

"Did you want company in there?" Blaine called.

"No!" came the reply.

"All right," Blaine said. He'd already showered and gotten dressed in a pair of high-waters, a sweater vest, and a bowtie. Sebastian had changed his mind on the capri pants when he realized how endearing he really found them. Ten minutes came and went, then it had been fifteen, then twenty. Blaine sat patiently on the bed, waiting for Sebastian to emerge.

Finally, 45 minutes after he'd gone in, Sebastian came out in just a towel, wet hair hanging about his face in a rather sexy manner. Blaine was sitting on the bed, twiddling his phone in his hands, staring at the wall. He looked up at Sebastian.

"Hunter left," Blaine said.

"Good, call a cab," Sebastian said. "Tell them to be here in fifteen minutes, we'll be waiting."

"We're taking a cab to Ohio?" Blaine asked, flipping through the hotel's propaganda for the number of a cab company.

"We're taking a cab to the airport," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "We'll get a flight out of here and be back way before everyone else."

One flash of Sebastian's winning smile and platinum credit card got them a pair of first class tickets on the next flight back home.

"This is style," Sebastian said, reclining in his extremely cushy leather seat, drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass. "Imagine this for a six hour flight… I mean, airline food is awful, but it's free."

"Six hours? How far are we from home?" Blaine asked.

"We'll be at Dalton in an hour and a half," Sebastian said. "Six hour flight is when we go to France."

"We're going to France?" Blaine asked.

"Didn't I ask you to come to my mother's wedding?" Sebastian asked.

"…No?"

"Sorry, that was my bad, I meant to," Sebastian said. "Blaine, dear, would you accompany me to my mother's wedding in France?"

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon to a computer near you: Graduation: An Emotional Roller Coaster Through Seasons Two and Three.**


	23. Chapter 23: Emotional Roller Coaster

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far. :D It's both hilarious and wicked sad. So prepare for a lot of feelings. I don't own Glee or any of the songs stop asking. If I owned Glee, the damn show would be about the Warblers.**

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-Three:  
An Emotional Roller Coaster Through Seasons Two and Three_**

"I always cry at graduations," Blaine said, pushing Sebastian's hand away. "It's really sad, okay?"

"We have each other. We always will," Sebastian said. "Nick and Jeff have each other. And, well, fuck Hunter. And even then, he's meeting his arranged wife this summer."

"But Trent and the guys… they're my friends too," Blaine said. "And Sam and Tina…"

"We're going to have skype dates with the rest of the Warblers, aren't we?" Sebastian asked, as though the idea of it was sickening.

"That's such a brilliant idea!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Blaine!" someone, probably Thad, yelled from down the hall. "Kurt's here!" Blaine squealed happily and ran down the hall to seize his best friend. Sebastian followed behind him at a slower pace, a smile that was all-but-sincere on his face. He was thrilled that Blaine was so happy and that he'd found a best friend, one that knew New York and even went to his school, but why did it have to be _Kurt_?

"I'm so glad you came!" Blaine gushed. "You're gonna help me pack for New York, right?"

"Of course," Kurt said. His smile was about on par with Sebastian's, but Blaine didn't seem to notice. He continued running down the hall, intent on hugging everyone in the Dalton senior class before they had to be in the field house for graduation. "Hello Sebastian."

"Hello," Sebastian replied. There was a long, long pause. "Look, we don't get along and that's fine, but we're inevitably going to be seeing a lot of each other, so we're going to at least have to pretend."

"I thought I was pretending," Kurt said.

"I meant _try_," Sebastian said, frowning. "Don't really know why I said pretend. We have been pretending."

"Try? To pretend to like you? Big fat no chance in hell," Kurt replied, crossing his arms.

"Try to be friends," Sebastian clarified.

"Really."

"I'd do anything for Blaine," Sebastian almost begged. Kurt bit his lip. He wanted to keep arguing the point just because it was Sebastian, but the truth was it would make Blaine happy so it was probably worth it.

"Alright," Kurt finally agreed. "For Blaine."

"Niff is throwing a party tonight after graduation," Sebastian said. "I'm sure they probably told you…"

"Yeah, they did," Kurt said, "although I didn't know they had one name now."

"Yeah, well, you hardly ever see them apart," Sebastian said, "so we combined their names."

"And what do people call you and Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Some people call it Seblaine, but most people just say Blaine and Bas," Sebastian shrugged.

"Klaine is _soo_ much better," Jeff said, rolling his eyes, as he and Nick walked by. Kurt laughed a little.

"Give it up, guys," he said.

* * *

"_Blaine Devon Anderson, Captain of the Warblers, Class of 2013 Valedictorian. Blaine will be attending New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts starting in the fall._"

That's right, you heard. Valedictorian. It wasn't surprising, Blaine had always had good grades, and Dalton was very strict about that sort of thing. He received his diploma from the Headmaster.

_"Hunter Clarington, former Captain of the Warblers, former Vice Captain of the Warblers, Class of 2013 Salutatorian. Hunter has been accepted at West Point."_

Hunter smirked at Sebastian as he stepped up to receive his diploma. He'd beat Sebastian by a tenth of a grade point.

_"Sebastian Smythe, Captain of the Lacrosse team, former Captain of the Warblers. Sebastian will be attending New York University, pre-law."_

_"Nicholas Duval and Jeffrey Sterling, Vice Captains of the Warblers. Nick and Jeff will be attending the University of Michigan."_

And suddenly Blaine wasn't sad anymore. They were all going to be alright. He and Sebastian were going to be together. Kurt and Rachel were going to be there in the city with them. Even Hunter was only about an hour away, they could get together practically every weekend. Nick and Jeff were together (because everyone knows they can't function without each other anymore), and there was always Skype, and heck, planes and trains and cars…

* * *

_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City  
I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you,  
You know it's true  
A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
But we'll just laugh along because  
we know that none of them have felt this way  
Delilah, I can promise you that by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame…_

"For Blaine, who is the sort of person who gets emotional at graduations," Jeff said, as Nick finished singing (Jeff was playing the guitar).

"Dammit guys, I promised I was gonna make it through tonight!" Blaine exclaimed, hugging Jeff and then Nick like he was never going to see them again. Nick looked at Jeff, as though he was about to let Mr. Puss out of the bag.

"Christmas 2013, at the very latest, Niff is making their move on NYC," Nick announced. "To spend our first post-high school Christmas together with the people we love the most."

"Each other," Jeff said.

"And our best friend Blaine," Nick said. "We already worked it out with Sebastian, Hunter, and some of the guys." Blaine smiled, now even more emotional that his friends had thought of him.

"But no more sappy," Sebastian said, pulling two bottles of tequila from nowhere. "Get the party started!"

It was two hours into the party, and Sebastian had drank almost half a bottle of tequila (there was definitely more than two bottles, those were just the two he was hiding in his blazer), when Sebastian plopped himself so un-Sebastian-ly into the couch where Kurt was sitting.

"Your boyfriend's over there, sweetheart," Kurt said, barely looking up.

"That's great, but I want to talk to you," Sebastian said. Sebastian wasn't a quick drunk by any take, he bet that he could drink any of the Warblers under the table, and that included Hunter, who Sebastian knew if he could just get him to take a shot, all of their problems would have been solved a lot sooner. "About this friendship thing."

"It's not going to be a thing," Kurt said, pointedly. "I don't want to be your friend."

"Not even for Blaine?" Sebastian asked.

"Maybe for Blaine," Kurt relented.

"Good, let's get to know each other," Sebastian said, turning on the couch to face the other boy. "What's new?"

"I'm not sure," Kurt said. "I'm not entirely comfortable with you and Blaine at all, let alone moving into New York."

"From what Blaine tells me, we will not be in your area," Sebastian said. "My father may be the world's biggest asshole, but he has means. He has procured a penthouse apartment in Manhattan for Blaine and I."

"I'm not even remotely surprised," Kurt said. "What are you going to do when the novelty wears off?"

"What?"

"The novelty – you know, Blaine's fleeting attraction to money, power, mediocre talent, and apparently characters from the Lion King," Kurt said. "It will wear off and he'll see you for what you are: a promiscuous manipulative bastard."

"I don't know what you _think_ you know about Blaine, but our relationship has nothing to do with money or power," Sebastian hissed in a dark undertone. Then he stood up and was gone, soon to be replaced by Blaine himself.

"Hey!" Blaine announced. "I didn't know you were still here." Blaine had clearly had more than a few shots, he'd been hanging on Trent's shoulder when Trent had dropped him into the couch with Kurt.

"Just sitting here," Kurt said. "Thinking."

"You should get up and sing with us," Blaine said, as if trying to whisper but it wasn't coming out right. "We're about to do a highlight of all the numbers we ever did."

"I'm good here," Kurt said. "Blaine, we need to talk when you're sober."

"Talk right now, baby, I'm all ears," Blaine slurred. Kurt sighed, but went ahead anyway.

"Sebastian and I are never going to be friends," he said. "It's just not going to happen. And I care about you too much to see you throw yourself away on him."

"Kurt," Blaine said, trying to sound a lot more serious than he was capable of being with that much tequila in him. "Sebastian and I are in love. I'm sorry if you're too blinded by your own hatred to see that." He got up clumsily, grabbing the nearest Warbler (Nick) for support, who was also very tipsy and crashed into Jeff, who was fortunately standing next to a piece of furniture so they didn't land in a big pile on the floor. "Hey, Beats! Hit it!"

_Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun  
Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun_

Sebastian sat next to Kurt on the couch, Hunter stood behind them as Blaine began a tour of all the number they'd done together – starting with Teenage Dream.

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die, you and I  
We'll be young forever  
You make me feel like I'm living a  
Teenage Dream_

Sebastian smiled, drunk and vulnerable, as Blaine pointed at him. Kurt was utterly disgusted and for the first time in his life, reached for the bottle of whatever was nearest him. It tasted horrid, but he was sick of being the responsible one. Why was he even here? This wasn't his graduation party. These weren't even his friends. But he didn't really want to leave.

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
I might get your heart racing in my skintight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

Sebastian cheered, Blaine attempted to wink, Hunter stole the bottle Kurt was holding and a took a few gulps himself. What the hell, why not? He'd evidently lost the rest of his morals. The Warblers started their next number, _Hey Soul Sister_ and then went right into _Bills, Bills, Bills_, which Blaine had to say was one of his favorites.

_Can you pay my bills?  
Can you pay my telephone bills?  
Can you pay my automo-bills?  
If you did then maybe we could chill_

Sebastian hazily thought on what Kurt had said earlier, about Blaine being attracted to money, power, talent. He started to think it might be true, Sebastian had money, power, and talent. Thing was, Blaine really didn't have even the faintest idea how _much_ money Sebastian had. Everyone's Visa bills were huge… weren't they? Blaine came from money as well, right? Sebastian had toned down the power thing, too, even let Blaine wear the tie… And talent? Sebastian wasn't worried about that, Blaine had loved him all the way through his bout with laryngitis, never faltering in his care.

_Vum vum vum vum  
Vum vum vum vum_

Kurt got very pink, recognizing the song. Trent danced by the couch and pulled Kurt up with him to dance. Kurt laughed and joined his Warbler buddies. Hunter took Kurt's vacated seat next to Sebastian, offering him the bottle of alcohol. Sebastian shook his head, intent on the scene in front of him.

_Baby girl, where you at?  
Got no strings, got men attached  
Can't stop that feeling for long, no_

Blaine had told Sebastian about the Gap Attack after Niff had let it slip about Jeremiah, but now Blaine was singing only to him.

_When I get you alone,  
When I get you you'll know, babe  
When I get you alone,  
When I get you alone_

Hunter's mouth had dropped open, not believing Blaine's Warblers had ever done anything this far from classy. Who was he to talk, he'd let Sebastian talk him into _Whistle_. The next song, however, returned to the class he'd become accustomed to.

_You'd think that people would have had enough of Silly Love Songs  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so  
Some people want to fill the world with Silly Love songs  
What's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know  
Cuz here I go… again!_

Sebastian was _actually_ blushing as Blaine sang to him. He wondered if this was how Kurt had felt when Blaine had sung all these songs. He wondered if this is what love was supposed to be like, all adorable and flirtatious Warblers numbers. _Wow_ had he gone about this the entirely wrong way.

_I… love… you… I… love… you…  
I can't explain, the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, say can't you see  
Love doesn't come in a minute  
Sometimes it doesn't come at all  
I only know that when I'm in it,  
It isn't silly, no it isn't silly  
Love isn't silly at all!_

Nick and Jeff, Sebastian noted as they whirled by him, were singing only to each other, everything else in the room forgotten. _No_, Sebastian corrected his brain, _that was love_. If anyone needed an example, just look to Nick and Jeff. They were the perfect mix of adorable and sexy, romance and passion. Fortunately, the next song was less sappy.

_Nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana  
Nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana_

_Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends  
So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

Sebastian loved this song. He hadn't known the Warblers had done it. He blew Blaine a kiss and Blaine returned it. Then to Sebastian's horror, _Kurt_ began singing.

_Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend  
You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight_

Kurt remembered the Sexy lesson like it was yesterday, and fortunately he'd had somewhat of a sexual awakening since then. No longer was he making gas pain faces, they were replaced by actual sexy faces. Blaine noticed, but didn't seem to _notice_ under his cloud of alcohol and returned Kurt's faces. _This_ is how the Sexy lesson was supposed to have gone. If only those girls from Crawford Country Day could see them now.

_Oh-oh, I want some more  
Oh-oh, what are you waiting for  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Sebastian wished he could get up and push Kurt away from _his_ boyfriend, and finish the song with Blaine himself. Blaine hadn't ever mentioned _this_ duet to him. From the look of it, this must have been the number they'd done when Blaine wanted to know if the Warblers had sex appeal. In answer to Blaine's question, yes, they definitely did. If Sebastian hadn't already screwed every guy in the room (except Kurt, and please that is not going to happen) and if he wasn't in a relationship with Blaine, he'd be punching all of the Warblers' cards all over again. Especially Nick and Jeff, they were all over each other.

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet  
Hush, hush, we both can't fight it  
It's us who made this mess  
Why can't you understand  
I won't sleep tonight_

Finally, they'd started the next song. If they were doing _every_ song they'd ever done, this was going to be a long performance. He seized the bottle of vodka Hunter was still holding and drank from it. He'd been sticking mostly to tequila before that, but didn't care at this point. The Warblers sang their way through _Misery_, showing that Hunter and Blaine seemed to have similar taste in Maroon 5. Sebastian was sure in misery, being forced to sit through the Kurt-and-Blaine show.

Sebastian didn't even seem to notice when they started the next song (too entranced by his bottle of vodka), just that it was Blaine and Kurt singing, Nick and Jeff giving each other high fives like they'd planned this, some kind of let's-team-up-against-Sebastian-to-get-Kurt-and-Blaine-back-together. It was hurting Sebastian like nothing since his mishap with Hunter had.

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_

_The power lines went out, and I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all, not answering my phone_

All the games you played, the promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started, only darkness still remains

Lost sight, couldn't see, when it was you and me  
Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light

God, the song was a total sap-fest and the gayest thing Sebastian had ever experienced, no wonder they'd lost Regionals. Sebastian forced himself to look at the Warblers before him, and realized that no matter what he was singing, Blaine was still looking only at Sebastian, a giant smile on his face. Sebastian returned the smile.

_Right, right, turn off the lights,  
We gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the dealio?  
I love when it's all too much,  
5am turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?_

Sebastian was in a much better mood now, it might have had something to do with the vodka swimming around in his veins. He noticed a lot of Blaine's trademark dance moves that most people would believe Blaine would _have_ be drunk to use, but Sebastian knew better. He noticed "time to check my soufflé, did it rise, why didn't it rise?" and "rocker Nixon" as well as "ordering Pizza Hut and Dominos, cuz that's how I roll", not to mention "your inner starkid is showing". _Whatever that meant._

_So raise your…  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs  
We will never be, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty  
Dirty little freaks_

And there was "hop in the shower, shit that's cold" and "slap dat ass". And was that "tasered octopus"? Blaine was pulling out all his moves. What a silly, silly boy Sebastian had fallen for. As the song ended, the other Warblers set up a much slower and somber tune, a perfect song for a graduation, really. Graduations were sad.

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet,  
Sat by the river and it made me complete_

Sebastian actually never liked the song because it was so sad. Kurt took a seat on an adjacent couch. He was either worn out or he hadn't been in this number. Sebastian decided on the latter. Kurt's expression looked like Blaine had sung this song to him, but Blaine certainly was doing no such thing now, he even tugged on Sebastian's arm and pulled him into the ranks of the Warblers, giving him a big hug, and suddenly Sebastian knew why. That was the last song Blaine had led Warblers in.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Uptown Girl!  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I'll bet she never had a backstreet guy  
I bet her mama never told her why  
I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_

Sebastian remembered this number like it was yesterday, the first time he'd ever seen Blaine and, though he hadn't known it at the time, fallen hopelessly, desperately in love with him. Nick was a rockstar in this song, like a junior Blaine. No wonder Blaine had named him successor. Truth be told, if given the choice between all the current Warblers, Blaine would probably still pick Nick, throwing a cheeky grin at Sebastian over his shoulder while he did it.

_She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because I'm in love  
With an Uptown Girl_

Sebastian pulled Blaine from the couch to join their dance. There was no way Blaine was sitting down when there were Warbler numbers to be done. Blaine blushed a little but allowed himself to be pulled in. Kurt just watched, a little confused. He hadn't been there when Blaine and Sebastian had met, was this how it had happened? Blaine had never told him, refused to talk about Sebastian, said he didn't mean anything. This didn't look like nothing. Kurt had literally never seen Sebastian as happy as he was when Blaine was with him. In fact, when he pictured Sebastian in his mind, he was usually frowning or sneering, worried or using that fake expression he had when he told Kurt that Blaine was too good for him. Blaine was too good for _Sebastian_ if anything.

_And you know I'm in love…  
With an Uptown Girl_

The Warblers broke apart, laughing. Nick gave Jeff a hug, whispering, "You're my only uptown girl," in his ear. Jeff laughed.

"Alright, intermission," Blaine said. "I'm tired."

"Oh, come on, Blaine," Trent said. "I loved the old days, we all did."

"But we did all my songs!" Blaine protested. "Why don't you guys do your stuff from my year at McKinley? What did you do next?" Sebastian looked at his team – they were all thinking the same thing.

"Uh…" Nick said, uncertainly, looking at Sebastian. "I don't know if we should, really…"

"Why, what's next?" Blaine asked, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Kurt. The Warblers all started together.

_Ba ba ba ba  
Dow do do do-do  
Dow do do do-do_

Oh. Right. Blaine had almost forgotten about Michael week. Thing was, the Warblers had only provided the backup for that number, Blaine, Artie, and Santana had sung it. And come to think about it, hadn't they done _I Want You Back_ before they'd done _Bad_? Sebastian started to sing, though it was clear he didn't really want to, but he forced a smile at Blaine, beckoning him to sing with them. His face only said one thing though, _no slushees, I promise_. He blew Blaine a kiss.

_Well they say the sky's the limit, and to me that's really true  
But my friends you have seen nothing, just a-wait til I get through_

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad, I'm really, really bad  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad, I'm really, really bad  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
Just to tell you once again, who's Bad_

Blaine blew Sebastian a kiss too, from where he was dancing across the room between Nick and Jeff. For the first time in a long while, Blaine realized Kurt was there in the room. His face said only one thing too, _Not Impressed_. Blaine almost laughed, Sebastian was harmless, he'd never hurt Blaine on purpose. Blaine had never stopped to wonder what made the rest of the Warblers participate in Sebastian's schemes, especially Nick, Jeff, and Trent. He vaguely recalled Niff saying something about Sebastian screwing all the Warblers into submission. _All of them?_ That was a lot of guys. Hadn't Sebastian admitted to screwing every guy at Dalton? All of them? _Damn_, that was a lot of guys.

Sebastian seemed to notice Blaine wasn't dancing anymore, just standing next to the refreshments table, munching half-heartedly on some fruit. He finished the song, then dispersed his team and went over to his boyfriend.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked, lifting Blaine's chin and giving him a kiss.

"Nothing," Blaine said.

"Doesn't really look like it," Sebastian said. "Are you tired? Should we go to bed?"

"No, I'm not tired," Blaine said. "I'm just thinking." Nick and Jeff twirled their way over to the refreshments table, humming Silly Love Songs. "Why did they go with your stupid plots? The rock-salt-slushee, the blackmail to get me back here…"

"You wouldn't believe the shit I got after Michael week," Sebastian said. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Why did they go along with it? Trent's right, Kurt was friends with everyone on this team," Blaine asked. Nick cleared his throat from behind Blaine. Blaine turned around.

"This is Sebastian you're talking about," Nick said. "Why do you think we did? He was blackmailing us." Blaine turned on Sebastian.

"All of them?" he asked.

"Enough of us," Nick replied. Sebastian sunk to the nearest couch, his head in his hands. This was it, Blaine was going to leave him. "Trust me, I never would have left you there like that."

"That's … that's…" Blaine began, his still-drunk-but-quickly-sobering mind not letting him have the words.

"That's _bullying_," Kurt supplied for him. "And it's not tolerated at Dalton. Actually, it's worse that bullying. It's extortion, and it's illegal."

"Why didn't you go to the Headmaster?" Blaine asked.

"You think he would have stopped blackmailing us just because he didn't go to school here anymore?" Jeff asked. The rest of the Warblers were listening in now, including Hunter who didn't have the faintest idea what was going on, though those drunken ramblings Sebastian used to have when he'd get smashed every night at Scandals were starting to make a lot more sense. "He told us he'd destroy it all after Regionals."

"Did he?" Blaine asked.

"I did." Sebastian looked up from the couch at Nick and Jeff. "I hope you're happy," he said to them bitterly. With that, he stood up and whisked out of the room. Blaine opened him mouth to call after him, but bit his lip.

"Couldn't have told me this before?" Blaine asked Nick and Jeff.

"You looked so happy together," Nick said, uncertainly. Kurt was standing off to one side, suddenly feeling very awkward. He'd hated Sebastian and every Warbler for throwing that slushee. Now he just hated Sebastian thirteen times more.

"You should never have given him that tape," Trent said to Kurt.

"Oh, like you're to talk," Jeff said to Trent.

"Trent was _actually_ dating Sebastian that entire week," Nick told Blaine.

"I was not _dating–_" Trent began.

"Fine, getting naked with him," Nick said. "Same difference."

"Like you never have," Trent threw back.

"Under completely different circumstances," Jeff said, immediately jumping to Nick's defense.

"I need to lie down," Blaine said, moving for the couch and lying on it.

"In his defense, it _was_ the only way for Sebastian to keep Trent's mouth shut," Nick said. "He came crying into our room about how terrible a person he was."

"Never should have given him the tape," Jeff agreed.

"Should have given us the tape," Nick said.

"The tape," Blaine said, sitting up. "_That_ tape? Bas has the tape. I caught him listening to it."

"Santana caught him on tape admitting to putting rock salt in that slushee," Kurt said quietly. "She taped it to her underboob when she went to confront him. I… I wouldn't let her go to the police with it."

"Why not?" Nick asked. "You could have freed all of us!"

"I… I thought you were all in on it," Kurt admitted.

"Obviously not," Jeff said, rolling his eyes. "Blaine is Nick's and my best friend."

"He was aiming for me!" Kurt said hysterically. "I thought… I still do think you all hate me for taking Blaine away from you."

"Kurt… love is love, it doesn't matter," Nick said. "He transferred because he loved you, and he jumped in front of you for the same reason. I would jump in front of Jeff without a second thought, no matter what was coming at him."

"I have to find Sebastian," Blaine said, suddenly.

"What?" Trent asked.

"I have to tell him I still love him," Blaine said, running out of the room.

"Blaine, are you _serious_?" Nick yelled after him.

"The things we do for that kid, I swear to God," Jeff said, sitting down in a frustrated manner, and pulling Nick onto his lap.

"Hey, we tried, that's what counts," Nick shrugged, giving Jeff a kiss.

"Tried what?" Kurt asked.

"To get him to realize he still wants to be with you," Jeff told Kurt. Kurt stared.

"So all that was just bullshit?" he asked.

"No, every single word was true," Trent said. "I guess he's an adult and he doesn't need a reason to be with anyone, but he had to know the truth."

"Figures Blaine wouldn't care," Nick said. "He did have Sebastian cheat on him with Hunter just to get full control back."

"Wait," Hunter said. "That was _Blaine's_ idea?"

"You didn't know?" Jeff asked.

"Sebastian told me it was his," Hunter said.

"No," Nick said, shaking his head. "No."

"Blaine's almost as bad as Sebastian," Trent said, taken aback.

"No, come on," Nick said, "Blaine didn't hurt anyone. Hunter was already into Sebastian, he just needed the push."

"Everyone's into Sebastian," Trent said, rolling his eyes.

"Jealous," Jeff shot at him.

"Am not."

Unnoticed by the bickering Warblers, Hunter slipped out of the senior commons and made a mad dash for the dorms. When he got to theirs, he noticed the door was ajar. He pushed it open. There was Blaine, in a ball on the floor of the room, crying.

"Blaine?" Hunter asked. Blaine looked up, hopeful, but then noticed it was only Hunter.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked.

"Sebastian's gone," Blaine said. He showed Hunter the two items he was holding – Sebastian's tie and the tape recorder.

* * *

**A/N: I just have a lot of feelings...**

**Tell me what you guys think. How are your feelings? I love you all.**

**Samantha.**


	24. Chapter 24: The Tape

**__A/N: This is without a doubt my favorite chapter. I can't stop reading it. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-Four:  
The Tape_**

_"Tell me the truth, what did you put in the slushee?"_ Santana asked._  
"Rock salt,"_ Sebastian said. You could hear the grin on his face. _"But it's okay."  
"Why is it okay? I just told you Blaine had to have surgery!"  
"It's okay because I didn't put anything in this one."_

Everyone sat in utter silence as the sound of Santana being slushee'd came from the tape recorder. Blaine pushed the button to end the playback.

"He's gone," Blaine said. He fruitlessly pushed the play button again, hoping there would be more. Just silence. "I just don't even…"

"I know you're hurting, but you could do so much better than him," Trent said, patting his shoulder.

"Of course I could, I'm famous!" Blaine shouted. "I didn't _want_ to do better than him, I wanted _him_! And none of you respected that, not a single one. Except Hunter, which is completely ironic, because he's the only one that wanted Sebastian for himself!" Everyone in the room had the decency to look ashamed, especially Hunter. "I don't believe you, any of you." He held his head in his hands. Something cleared it's throat – actually someone. Blaine looked around, he'd recognize Sebastian's voice anywhere, and suddenly realized it was coming from the tape recorder.

_"Blaine, I… I know I did some terrible things, but I want you to know that I'm sorry and I regret every one of them with the deepest sincerity. Even… even if you hate me for the rest of my life, I just want you to know that all I ever did was love you."_

"I love you too!" Blaine yelled at the tape recorder. Sebastian seemed to have recorded a farewell message onto the tape before he'd left.

_"I'm going away, you can tell the others they won't have to deal with me again. Tell them I'm sorry for what I put them through, tell them I'm sorry I talked them into cheating on their girlfriends, tell them anything you want, really. I was a little misguided… okay, a lot misguided last year. I know it might be hard to believe, but I did turn over that new leaf. I have no excuses for what I did, what I did to any of them, especially Hunter. Tell him I'm sorry too."_

Everyone turned to look at Hunter, then back at the recorder.

_"I… I'm going away now. I'll have gone already by the time you hear this. I don't deserve you, I never did. I don't know what I did to deserve even having these six months with you. It was heaven, but I guess it was too good to be true. Don't worry about me, not that you would, I'll be fine. You can have Nick and Jeff hook you up with Kurt again, looks like they were planning to all night. I… I just love you so much, B. I'll never stop."_

There was silence. Everyone continued listening for almost a full minute, just in case he said something else. Blaine turned off the recording, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Blaine, we're really sorry," Jeff said, indicating Nick and himself.

"No, you were right," Blaine said, "to tell me, I mean. You should have told me last year. I… I could have helped."

"What, with one good eye, not able to leave your bed?" Kurt asked. "Blaine, Sebastian hurt you."

"I don't care what he did in the past," Blaine insisted. "You don't get it, any of you. Love is boundless. Nick, Jeff, how far would you go for each other?"

"I'd do anything for J," Nick replied automatically.

"Same," Jeff replied.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. "I don't care what he did before. He was stupid, everyone makes mistakes. Bas and I have been dating for six months, and he has never given me a reason to doubt him. Yeah, he messed up, and I could have lost an eye, but I didn't, so forget about it. Stop fixating. _Rid yourself of your fear and weakness so you can start to live your life_. I'm sorry if any of you got hurt in the process, but… it's time to let it go."

"If Blaine can let it go, I can," Trent said.

"Same," Kurt said, solemnly. Slowly, one by one all the Warblers agreed, all except Nick and Jeff.

"Nicky?" Jeff asked, quietly. Nick shook his head, standing up from Jeff's lap.

"I'll be in our room," Nick said quietly, walking towards the door. Everyone was astonished, especially Blaine. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen one without the other.

"I Niff you," Jeff called after him.

"I Niff you too," Nick replied. He was gone. Jeff took a deep breath to address the fourteen people staring at him.

"He… he needs to forgive himself," Jeff said slowly. "We… Nick and I …" He shook his head. He couldn't say it.

"What?" Blaine asked, sinking into the couch next to Jeff. "It can't be any worse."

"It…" Jeff began. "I don't know."

* * *

Blaine's phone rang. He chased the sound, running from the bathroom into his bedroom, hoping it was Kurt, but also that it wasn't anything too important.

"Hello?" he answered it breathlessly, he hadn't bothered to see who it was.

"Hey there, killer." It was Sebastian. Oh. "I need some insight, Warbler to Warbler."

"Sure," Blaine replied, hopping onto his bed and lounging back into the pillows. Sebastian liked to _talk_.

"I was at one of Nick and Jeff's all-night blowouts and red wine ended up getting on my blazer, and it really shows on the piping," Sebastian drawled. "I know you're a bit vanilla for it, but I thought you might know how to get it out."

"Oh, yeah," Blaine said. "Actually, it's funny, that same thing happened to me once."

"Really?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, at Nick and Jeff's party," Blaine said, laughing. "That's so funny." He quickly rattled off the solution, and Sebastian changed the subject to school.

"How's that horrid public school of yours? Want to transfer back to Dalton yet?" Sebastian asked, smirk evident even in his voice. Blaine laughed.

"No, of course not!" Blaine exclaimed. "We just started Michael Jackson week in Glee Club, we're thinking about doing him again for Regionals, since we did him at Sectionals." It never occurred to Blaine that Sebastian was the leader of a rival show choir, they were just friends, gay friends with similar interests.

"Really?" Sebastian asked. "I love Michael."

"Who doesn't?" Blaine asked. The two boys gushed about MJ for twenty more minutes before Sebastian made an excuse to leave. They bid each other adieu. Blaine set down his phone, still laughing to himself, Sebastian was funny. He looked at the time and jumped, he was going to be late for school if he didn't get a move on.

…

"Boys!" Sebastian announced at the emergency council meeting he'd called. "The topic is Regionals."

"And we already have a setlist," Trent reminded him.

"The council advises Trent to shut up," Sebastian shot at Trent. Trent fell silent. "How do you guys feel about Michael Jackson?"

"Love him," Nick and Jeff said at the same time. The rest of the Warblers agreed.

"Just so we get a headcount on this, how do we feel about the New Directions?" Sebastian asked. The Warblers weren't so clear on this one.

"Blaine's with them, so I'd say they're alright," Nick said.

"They stole Blaine from us," someone else whose name Sebastian didn't care said.

"I say they stole Blaine from us, we should steal something from them," Sebastian said.

"Blaine will never come back," Jeff said, "he's with Kurt. They're worse than me and Nick."

"God knows we can't get the two of you apart," Thad joked.

"The New Directions want to use Michael at Regionals. We drew first slot, what say we take it from them?" Sebastian asked. The Warblers all made sounds of agreement. Nick shot a look at Jeff, whose face seemed to be an exact copy of his own. "Excellent. I am going to the Lima Bean after last period to break the news to them, then I will invite them back here for a little taste of what's to come. How's _I Want You Back_ sound?" More murmurs of consent. "Thank you. Meeting adjourned."

"Sebastian," Nick called after Sebastian, hurrying down the hall after him, in the direction of the dorms, Jeff on his heels. "You can't steal from the New Directions."

"Actually, you'll find I can," Sebastian replied. "If you disagree, I don't need either one of you on my team." He disappeared into his dorm room.

"Nicky, this is all I have," Jeff begged. "He drops me as choreographer and lead dancer, all I have left is you. Then he'll take that from me, too." Nick bit his lip. He knew it was wrong, but nodded solemnly, leading the way into their room.

That afternoon meant the performance of _I Want You Back_ for Blaine, Kurt, Artie, Rachel, and Santana.

"If you guys want to forfeit now, then go ahead. Or Blaine, if you wanna rejoin the group you abandoned," Sebastian pitched.

"I used to be really proud of being a Warbler," Blaine said. "Not because we were good, but because we were classy. None of that was classy. Nothing. Come on guys, let's go." The smile slipped off Nick's face. This was bad news. No one wanted to create a permanent rift between the Warblers and Blaine. They still hoped he would come back and lead them to victory someday.

"And what did you think, Shaqueera?" Sebastian asked.

"I thought you sucked, Fievel, and if that's your best MJ, I'm going to wipe the floor at Regionals with your wannabe Disney prince haircut," Santana replied. They lifted Artie's wheelchair and left the library. Several of the Warblers snickered.

"You're all on notice," Sebastian announced. "Duval, my room, five minutes." Everyone dispersed.

"What does he want with me?" Nick asked Jeff, as if he would know.

"I don't know, baby, I don't know," Jeff replied, kissing Nick's face in different places.

"I don't want to win like this," Nick said. "I don't know why I stay, he's never going to give me another solo. He's even doing the choreography himself, J."

"I know," Jeff said, "but being Warblers is who we are."

"I want to hurt him," Nick said.

"What are you suggesting, we kill his canary?" Jeff asked.

"No, that wouldn't work, he's not the sort of person who gets emotional over dead birds," Nick replied. "I just… I don't know." He sighed, resigned and defeated. Jeff hung his head and slipped into their room. Nick knocked on Sebastian's door.

"Oh, good," Sebastian said. "Do come in." Nick did, sitting on Sebastian's desk chair, even though he doubted the general cleanliness of it – he knew what Sebastian did in this room, what he'd already done to Jeff, what he was planning to do to Nick, maybe even right now. Nick wasn't going to let him. Nick wasn't that weak, not that Jeff was weak.

"You're not going to get to me, Sebastian," Nick opened.

"I think I am," Sebastian said. "See, I know Blaine is your best boy. You were going to take over for him when he left to join that little diversity group. Then I came along and messed that up for you. You must be just livid."

"No," Nick said. "You're… you're good too."

"Or is it that you're worried I'll displace your boyfriend?" Sebastian asked.

"Uh…" Nick said, wondering if Jeff was listening through the wall. "N-no, I wasn't worried about that."

"I'll do it," Sebastian replied. "I can do that. Put him in the back, sideline his passion. He's a good dancer, yeah, but I want loyal ones."

"What do you want from me?" Nick asked.

"You are going to help me take down the New Directions," Sebastian said. "Starting with Kurt."

"Why Kurt?" Nick asked, suddenly feeling protective of the effeminate boy.

"I don't know if it's a secret anymore, but he and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye," Sebastian said. "The way I see it, Blaine's too good for him, the New Directions are a joke, and one of us has a hard luck case of the gay face, and it ain't me. By the end of this year, I want to have Blaine and a Nationals trophy, and Kurt will have khakis and a Lima Bean apron, and that same gay face." Nick tried really, really hard not to laugh at the ridiculous statement. He imagined Jeff in their room, hearing through the wall and rolling on the floor with laughter. Blaine and Sebastian? It was preposterous. "You're going to help me, because I know they trust you."

"And what if I don't?" Nick asked.

"I'll sideline Sterling," Sebastian said.

"And what if we both just quit?" Nick asked.

"Then I have _more_ than enough pictures of his and my fantastic night together to send to his parents," Sebastian said. That made Nick stop. Jeff's parents didn't know yet. Nick wasn't even sure his parents knew. For some reason, he always knew Jeff's mistake would come back to bite both of them in the ass.

"Give me the pictures," Nick said.

"I have copies, Nicholas," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. Nick sighed. He was so frustrated, he thought he might cry.

"Fine," Nick finally agreed. "I'll do it."

"You'll do… what?" Sebastian asked, grinning in that smirky meerkat way.

"Anything," Nick said. "Please don't hurt Jeff."

"I love people in love," Sebastian said lazily. "So easy." Nick just glared at him. "You can let yourself out." Nick scrambled for the door. Once safely back in his own room, Nick broke down crying. Jeff, who'd listened to the whole conversation, just held his boyfriend, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear.

"No, it's not okay," Nick finally said. "Because Blaine and Kurt are our friends and I don't want to hurt either one of them."

"Then let him do it," Jeff said. "Let him send the pictures and I'll deal with it."

"No, I can't do that to you," Nick said. "You know how your parents would react."

"I'm their son, they should be happy for me, that I've found the love of my life," Jeff said, kissing Nick.

"Even if you tell them, the pictures aren't of us," Nick said. "I can't let him do that to you."

"So you're going to go along with his plans?" Jeff asked.

"I have to," Nick replied. "I don't have a choice." Muffled noises were coming from Sebastian's room. Jeff moved to put his ear to the wall again.

"It's Trent," Jeff announced, shaking his head somberly. "Godspeed." He made a salute in the direction of the wall.

"What's he doing to him?" Nick asked anxiously.

"I will give you one guess, but I doubt you'll need it," Jeff replied. Nick sighed in a very frustrated manner.

"Remember when the only thing we heard through the wall was Blaine writing songs?" Nick asked. "I miss that."

"Poor Trent," Jeff said.

"I don't know, he seems to enjoy it," Nick said, shrugging.

"What's not to like?" Jeff asked. "You should try it."

"Can we not?"

"Sorry."

…

"You'll fetch me the slushee, and I will throw it right at Kurt's stupid gay face," Sebastian said. It was just him, Nick, Trent, and Beatbox in the room, plotting. Nick hadn't done as many things without Jeff in the last year that he'd done these last two days. He had no idea how Sebastian was blackmailing Beatbox and found he didn't care. "And that should make him back off."

"Blaine is never going to go for you," Nick sighed.

"Do you want me to send those pictures, Duval?"

"I'm just saying," Nick shrugged. "It's clearly not a newsflash to you either."

"I am working on that part," Sebastian said. "In the meantime, this is the plan."

Plans never go according to plan. You plan, you get there, all hell breaks loose. Nick handed the slushee to Beatbox, who gave it to Sebastian, who threw it at Kurt… who was pushed down by Blaine, meaning Blaine got a slushee full force in the face. He cried out in agony. Sebastian did a quick double take, he hadn't meant for Blaine to get hurt and he could feel his heart breaking. If it hadn't been for Trent's hand on his shoulder, Sebastian might have knelt down right then and there, holding Blaine, yelling for a doctor. One thought registered to Sebastian: He'd gone too far.

The trip back to Dalton had never been so tense. Sebastian had Trent, Nick, and Jeff in his sports car, but Sebastian was shaking too hard to drive. For some reason no one was surprised when Sebastian slammed his keys into Trent's hand and collapsed in the passenger seat. They'd all been really good friends not too long ago, taking trips to Scandals together, now there was a super awkward invisible wall between the front and back seats.

"What did you put in the slushee?" Nick asked, completely monotone.

"Don't," Sebastian replied.

"Sebastian, tell me what you put in that slushee," Nick said, getting angrier.

"Please don't," Sebastian whispered. Trent moved his hand from the gear shift to hold Sebastian's. Sebastian tried to shake him off, but Trent held it tight.

"Trent?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," Trent replied. Nick looked at the floor of the car, even more frustrated now. Blaine was most certainly not okay. When they'd hauled ass out of there, they'd heard an ambulance on its way. Jeff's hand found its way into Nick's and Nick squeezed it.

"I Niff you," Jeff whispered in Nick's ear.

"I Niff you too," Nick breathed back in reply.

…

"I hope Blaine's okay," Jeff said later that night. Neither of them could sleep, so they lay cuddled up in their bed.

"I doubt he is," Nick replied.

"We should call him," Jeff said.

"Because he would really talk to us," Nick snorted. "I handed that slushee to Sebastian, for all Blaine knows I'm the one that tampered with it."

"Did you know he put something in it?" Jeff asked.

"I thought he might put something in it," Nick replied. "I shouldn't have left. Should have stayed with Blaine."

"It's my fault," Jeff said. "I never should have spent the night with Sebastian. No matter how drunk we were or incredibly dreamy he is."

"It's okay," Nick said. "It's only a matter of time before he decides he wants me too. We gotta tell our parents, J."

"It's not the sort of thing you can do over the phone," Jeff said. "Hey, mom, dad, remember Nick Duval, the guy I can't shut up about? We've been dating for over a year and I didn't tell you. And by the way you might get photos in the mail of me and some other guy who looks like a chipmunk in incriminating positions. Sorry!"

"Yeah," Nick sighed. "This summer, at least, then."

"Definitely," Jeff agreed.

…

"Hey, Andrew McCarthy," Santana called from across the room. "Don't know if you heard but Blaine might lose an eye. The same Blaine who was just besties with most of you not four months ago." Sebastian's face betrayed the slightest hint of emotion for a second, but then his glare slid into place. Trent, however, was not so easily tamed.

"Wait, are you serious?" Trent asked. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Well, sure, if he doesn't care about seeing in three dimensions," Santana snarked.

"Trent, I got this," Sebastian said. Trent backed down. "Bummer about Blaine, he was pretty. He shouldn't have gotten in the way, though, that slushee was meant for Kurt." Bummer? Bummer?! Understatement of the century, much? Nick and Jeff had overheard Sebastian in his room when they'd got back from the parking garage, lamenting Blaine's chivalry to Trent.

"You may look like the villain out of a cheesy 80's high school movie, but you should know that I am fully prepared to go all Danny Laruso on your ass," Santana said, stepping into Sebastian's personal space. "Admit you put something in that slushee. What was it? Glass? Asphalt?"

"Red dye number six," Sebastian said, shrugging.

"You're a liar," Santana spat.

"She questions my honor," Sebastian said to the other Warblers. "I demand satisfaction in Warbler tradition."

"You wanna have a duel?" Santana asked. "Cello guys, can you hang back for a second, I'ma need you for this one."

"Everyone else, clear out, I don't want you to see me make a girl cry," Sebastian ordered. The Warblers were only too happy to obey.

"What did he put in the slushee?" Thad asked, anxiously.

"I don't know," Nick said. "Something. I'm sorry, guys. I have personally let all of you down."

"Where's Jeff?" David asked.

"He's taking it off," Nick said, hesitantly. Nick had been particularly rebellious this morning at Sebastian's special meeting (unfortunately not seeing the envelope already addressed to the Sterlings until after he'd given a speech about how Blaine would never, ever go for Sebastian and they should all give up now before they got expelled), and Jeff had driven home to tell his parents about Nick. Not something he wanted to do without Nick present, but necessary. "He'll be back."

"Is Blaine gonna be okay?" one of the other Warblers asked.

"I don't know," Nick admitted.

"Sebastian wants a slushee to throw at Santana," Trent said quietly. "I have to get him one…" He took off. Nick stared after him.

"What does Sebastian have on him?" someone wondered, voicing aloud Nick's thoughts exactly. Sure, the rumor around the school was Sebastian was a pretty good lay and seeing how he'd slept with two-thirds the school's populace at this point, Nick presumed the rumor was true (especially since Jeff would not stop begging him for a threesome). And Nick imagined Trent wasn't too bad himself (not that Nick ever thought about Trent in that way, but Sebastian seemed to want seconds, and that didn't suit Sebastian's usual style), but Trent's parents knew he was gayer than a Dooney and Burke full of rainbows, there was no way Sebastian was holding that over his head. As far as they knew, Trent wasn't particularly enamored with anyone either. There was a very uncomfortable silence, save for the muffled sounds of _Smooth Criminal_ coming from the adjacent room. Trent came back just in time with a red slushee.

"Tell me the truth, what did you put in that slushee?" Santana inquired.

"Rock salt," Sebastian said, nonchalantly, as Trent and Nick walked back into the room. "But it's okay."

"Why is it okay? I just told you that Blaine had to have surgery," Santana said.

"It's okay because I didn't put anything in this one," Sebastian said, whirling around and throwing the slushee in Santana's face. She was furious, but Sebastian and the Warblers had disappeared before she'd wiped the slush from her eyes.

"This is not okay anymore, Sebastian," Nick confronted him, alone, outside Sebastian's room.

"It really sounds like someone wants his boyfriend's parents to get some sexy pictures in the mail," Sebastian said, unlocking his door and walking inside, holding the door long enough to let Nick in too.

"No, I don't want that," Nick said. "Can you not see how far this is getting out of control? You may have _blinded_ Blaine. Permanently. Aren't you supposed to be in love with him?"

"Please," Sebastian snorted. "He's pretty, but I don't do emotions."

"Keep telling yourself that," Nick spat, turning on his heel and leaving. Sebastian bit his lip to keep himself steady, as he was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to cry. He gathered up all the dirt he had on Jeff and put it in the envelope already addressed to the Sterlings, then slowly deleted the pictures from his phone and his laptop's hard drive. Finally, he went into the hall and slid the envelope under Nick and Jeff's door. Surrender.

…

"How did they take it?" Nick asked Jeff quietly when Jeff walked into their room.

"They already knew," Jeff said. "Apparently so do your parents. They said something like it's about damn time I got my act together and told them about this important step in my life. And you know Sarah…"

"My parents know?" Nick asked. He was beginning to feel nauseous.

"Yeah, they're totally cool with it, just evidently annoyed you hadn't gotten around to telling them," Jeff said.

"I haven't seen them!" Nick said. Jeff shrugged.

"What's with the envelope?" Jeff asked, seeing the thick yellow envelope on Nick's desk.

"Sebastian's surrender," Nick said, sighing.

"For real?" Jeff asked, interested. "Did you look in it?"

"No!" Nick said. "I would like to maintain a healthy distance between myself and Sebastian's dick."

"You'd be the only one," Jeff said, taking the envelope and dumping the contents onto their bed. The pictures weren't of great quality, but certainly recognizable for what they were – photographic evidence of Jeff and Sebastian's drunken one night stand. "It totally just hit me. I can't believe I did this."

"Yeah, well, you're lucky I Niff you so much," Nick sighed.

"No one has ever Niffed anyone as much as I Niff you," Jeff replied, blowing a kiss at Nick.

…

"Is whatever this is going to take very long? I can't stand the stench of public schools," Sebastian drawled as the Warblers entered the April Rhodes Auditorium at McKinley High.

"It won't take long and all you have to do is sit and listen," Quinn replied.

"We're not doing Michael for Regionals," Artie announced.

"Didn't think you'd give in so easily," Sebastian said. The New Directions threw a few more snarky insults back at him, then went into their performance of _Black and White_. The Warblers, Trent in the lead, joined the New Directions on stage. Sebastian must have done something to piss Trent off the night before, because he was positively glaring at Sebastian now. "Very moving," Sebastian said, sarcastically.

"Come on, Sebastian, give it up," Nick said.

"That is the kind of attitude that lost us Regionals last year," Sebastian shot back.

A tape. Santana had a tape of Sebastian admitting to assault. Nick needed that tape. He even took a step forward to take it, but Kurt had thrown it to Sebastian. It would be destroyed by the time they got back to Dalton.

"At least now all your teammates get to know exactly what kind of guy you are," Santana said.

"Now get the _hell_ out of my auditorium," Artie said. "School's out!"

…

"Do you think he'll shape up?" Jeff asked Nick as they left the school.

"I doubt it," Nick said. "Leopards can't change their spots."

"I thought he was supposed to be in love with Blaine," Jeff said.

"Well, that's certainly out of the question now," Nick said. "If I meant to hit Sebastian with a slushee and accidentally got you instead and accidentally made you have eye surgery, would you talk to me?"

"Of course I would, but I Niff you," Jeff said.

"I have an idea," Nick said. "Don't let anyone leave yet." He ran to catch up with Trent, whispering an idea to him as they walked down the McKinley High steps. Trent nodded and they sprinted across the street to the 7/11.

"Thirteen slushees, please," Trent ordered, taking his wallet from his pocket to pay for them. One for every Warbler except Sebastian.

When they got back, Trent quickly distributed the Slushees, while Nick went to find Sebastian, who was loitering next to his car, talking to Jeff. Nick stole a kiss from Jeff, then handed him one of the Slushees in his hands.

"Wh- What are you doing?" Sebastian asked, nervously.

"You know, the McKinley kids rave about these," Trent said. "They're so delicious, and they don't make for a bad face wash either." He threw his slushee at Sebastian, hitting him squarely in the face. The ten other Warblers and Jeff followed suit. Finally Sebastian was just looking at Nick, the last person holding a red beverage of doom.

"Just do it," Sebastian pleaded. Nick walked up to him, getting really close into his business.

"_This_," he breathed, "is for Jeff." He pulled Sebastian's waistband toward him by the belt and poured the entire slushee into the gap. "Come on, guys," Nick said to the rest of the Warblers.

* * *

**A/N: I don't have much to say down here. I with I knew Riker Lynch because I just want to give him a big hug, he's so cute. Him and Grant. And Darren. And Nolan. And Curt. And just fuckit, everyone.**

**Samantha.  
**


	25. Chapter 25: Goose Chase

**__A/N: I may have developed an unhealthy obsession with riker lynch and his brothers over the last five minutes. That being said, here have another chapter. Warning, it's pretty painful.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-Five:  
Goose Chase_**

Blaine didn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned all around in Sebastian's bed. He thought it would give him security, it even still smelled like him, but it didn't. Kurt was spending the night too, he had Blaine's bed up top. Twice in the night, Blaine got up to puke. He heard Hunter do the same. He didn't hear Kurt get up, but could tell he wasn't sleeping. Finally, the sun began to rise and Blaine got up, not caring what time it was. He didn't bother to take a shower, he didn't feel like it. He wanted to find Sebastian. He had to tell him it didn't matter what had happened before, not to him. He moved silently to his desk, began throwing things into his bags at random. It was the day they all had to move out anyhow (they all had to be gone by the next morning), might as well get it over with. Sebastian's phone was on his nightstand; wherever he was, it wouldn't do any good to text him.

"What do we do if he doesn't come back for his stuff?" Hunter asked.

"Box it up, take it to my house," Blaine replied quietly. "It all has to go to our apartment anyhow."

"You're still moving to New York with him?" Kurt asked.

"If he'll have me," Blaine said.

* * *

"Pack of cigs," Sebastian ordered of the man behind the counter, throwing his ID and some cash onto the counter. The man stared at him.

"What kind?" the man asked.

Sebastian indicated his choice and added, "A lighter too." Once out of the convenience store, he lit up. He thought it would feel good, doing something Blaine had deprived him of, but really it just made him miss Blaine that much more. He threw the barely used cigarette to the ground and put it out with his shoe. Looking around, he sighed. This wasn't home, not anymore. He quickly walked the few blocks back to the office he'd come from.

_Thomas Smythe, Attorney at Law_

He wasn't thrilled to be back with his father, but the man did get him into NYU, not that he particularly wanted to go anymore. The Smythes had so much money, Sebastian didn't need to go to college, he didn't need to have a job, heck he didn't even need to stay in the States, but he really didn't like François any more than he liked his father, and solo trans-Atlantic flights were depressing. More than anything, he wished Blaine was here. He could show him Chicago, walk the beat, kiss at the top of the Sears Tower, see a Cubs game or something, anything.

Deciding not to return to his father's office, Sebastian hailed the next cab he saw and headed to the burbs, specifically to the school he'd gone to. Once there, he let the cab drive off and just sat outside the building, sitting on the curb, crying. It was abandoned, apparently shut down because of asbestos, condemned, to be torn down the next month.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do," Blaine said, staring at his coffee cup. He didn't really want it, but it was nice to have something to hold in his hand.

"Is this a job for Nightbird and the Blonde Chameleon?" Sam asked, hopefully. Blaine shook his head. Sam looked down at the table, dejected.

"No," Blaine said. "My parents won't be home for a week and a half, I'll probably just get drunk at my house."

"Blaine, if I may be so bold," Kurt said. Blaine didn't respond, so Kurt continued. "There is no feeling you can drink away. I thought I taught you that."

"It's possible that you did tell me that," Blaine said. "Doesn't mean I don't want to try."

"Have you thought of looking for Sebastian?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine grunted. "If you really love him, you have to try."

"What the hell do you know about love," Blaine shot back, not realizing, really, who he was talking to. Kurt sat up a little straighter, trying to think of an appropriate response to that, but before he could, Blaine answered himself. "Sorry, that was stupid. I'm just frustrated. How could he think I could just give him up like that?"

"Probably because he's not used to having someone there for him," Kurt replied. "This is Sebastian we're talking about. His entire laundry list of relationships before you consisted of drunken one night stands." Blaine's head snapped up at that and it finally hit him deep for the first time: every single one of his friends had been with his boyfriend.

"Where are Nick and Jeff?" Blaine asked.

"I think they're still at Dalton," Kurt said, checking his watch.

"Let's go," Blaine said, standing up, seizing Kurt's arm, and dragging him from the McDonalds. Kurt had point-blank refused to go to the Lima Bean. The drive back to Westerville was excruciatingly long and Blaine wondered why Sebastian had bothered to make it so often just to see him. Then that hit him as well.

"What's going on?" Nick asked, when he answered the door. His clothes were rumpled and his hair was all out of place… Blaine had obviously just interrupted something private. He found he didn't care.

"Where's Sebastian?" Blaine asked.

"How should we know?" Nick asked.

"Chicago," Jeff grunted. Nick, Blaine, and even Kurt turned to stare at him. He rolled groggily out of bed and even though he was still mostly clothed, he looked positively debauched. They had clearly interrupted something very private.

"How…" Nick half-asked his boyfriend.

"Hunter left this morning to find him," Jeff replied. "He'll be getting there soon. I will tell you as soon as I have more details, now please remove yourselves, this is Nick's and my last day together for a while." Jeff reached over Nick's shoulder and shut the door in Blaine and Kurt's faces. Blaine had never seen either Jeff or Nick grumpy, but he'd also never almost walked in on them doing the nasty. Blaine reluctantly retreated to his own room with Kurt.

"Chicago's four hours from here," Kurt said quietly. Blaine didn't say anything. "Why Chicago?"

"He went home," Blaine said, blankly. He sat on his bed, not believing.

* * *

Sebastian stood up from the curb, determined for some reason. He kicked his way into the condemned building, walking down the once-familiar halls, smiling as he passed his various classrooms, stopping short outside the janitor's closet. There it was, door ajar in the abandoned building. He kicked the door open with much more force than was necessary. Everything was exactly as he remembered it. Sebastian was overwhelmed and fled the building.

He ran all the way to his father's house, more than a few miles, but it felt good to run, to ache, to burn with the need for air and water. He practically crashed through the back door of the house. He ran all the way up to his room. It barely belonged to him anymore, but he'd dropped his backpack that was all he'd brought with him from Dalton on his bed when he'd gotten there that morning. Now he pulled his laptop from it, setting the computer on his old desk. He waited impatiently for it to connect to the internet then searched for Luis Alvarez, hoping to find the facebook or twitter of the man who had tormented him. Instead he was linked to the Illinois State Sex Offender Registry.

What a wonderful thing, the registry, really. Up to date address, still in the area. Sebastian committed the address to memory and without thinking was jogging down the road again.

* * *

"You okay?" Kurt asked. Blaine didn't answer, just continued packing everything in the room into one of three boxes: "B", "S", or "H". "Probably stupid to ask. I guess I know how you feel." Still no answer. Sighing, Kurt walked to Blaine's closet and began folding his clothes so they wouldn't wrinkle. "What do you like about him?"

"We were in love, I don't need a reason," Blaine said.

"No, I'm sure you don't need one, but… I know you have one," Kurt replied.

"You're just trying to fish 'why him not me' out of me and I don't want to do this right now," Blaine said, frowning at the "S" box in front of him.

"No, I'm not," Kurt said.

"I know you're different. You're _very_ different from each other," Blaine said. "I like that you're different, it doesn't give me much room to compare. Like, as in literally, the only two things you have in common are cocks and a mutual interest in me. And you're both so tall…"

"So, from what I've gathered, you are into guys who are tall, have cocks, and are interested in you," Kurt summarized. "Seeing how short and adorable you are, that's every guy in the world. Except Thad."

"Kurt, please," Blaine sighed. "I don't know why him and not you."

"I didn't ask!" Kurt insisted.

"You didn't have to," Blaine said. "It was implied."

"How can you date someone who voluntarily wears _two_ popped collars?" Kurt practically screamed, his high-pitched voice getting almost supersonic.

"I don't know, I never noticed," Blaine said, chucking a few more things into an "H" box before wrenching open Sebastian's closet and starting to fold all his clothes. "I was more focused on other things."

"Like what?"

"Like, I don't know, trying to keep my mouth from expelling word vomit," Blaine said.

"Does that happen very often?" Kurt asked.

"You have no idea," Blaine replied.

* * *

Sebastian jogged down the sidewalk, slowing as he reached an intersection. He looked left down the street, then right, then turned right and walked a little farther, he was close to his destination now. What was he even going to say? What would he do? Luis hadn't been caught with Sebastian, but it wasn't long after that he had been caught with some other poor little boy, maybe the same year in the same closet. Sebastian should be finding that boy. Odds are they'd known each other. According to the internet, Luis had gone to juvie, then reform school.

Hold up. A car had just driven by, a black SUV with Colorado plates. Sebastian didn't think, just walked up to it as it pulled to a stop near the curb. Sebastian heard the passenger door unlock, and he opened the door, got inside.

It was silent as they drove away. Way too silent, but Sebastian was determined not to say anything.

"Why do you do things?" Hunter finally asked. Sebastian didn't respond. He didn't even want to think enough to wonder how Hunter had found him. "Seriously, why do you do things?"

"Why the fuck do you think?" Sebastian finally spat. "I am clearly unbalanced and not worthy of companionship."

"So you ran away," Hunter summarized. "Didn't even give a reason, just ran out like the coward you are."

"I am not–" Sebastian seethed, but stopped midsentence, trying to get a handle on himself. He pulled his seatbelt on and clicked it. "I'm not a coward."

"Yes, you are," Hunter said. "You run, you always run. When you realized you had some feelings after all, what did you do? You ran to Scandals. What did you do when you were so close to baring your whole soul one night? You ran to Scandals. What are you doing here? Running. Because you think Blaine doesn't love you anymore."

"He can't love me anymore," Sebastian said. "No one loves me, I'm a loner."

"You are loved, Sebastian, why can't you see that?" Hunter said.

"Because no one loves me!" Sebastian shouted. "Not my parents, not you, not Blaine, not anybody."

"Well, that is just boohockey," Hunter said. "First of all, I don't just take five hour joyrides to Chicago for my health. You're my best friend, and I don't see that changing. Secondly, Blaine is going nuts, so if you wouldn't mind getting out my phone and texting Jeff that I've found you, I'd appreciate it. Now, I don't know your parents, and I can't say for your dad, but from the way you talk to your mother, I'd say she loves you."

"The way I talk to my– what, do you just eavesdrop on all my phone conversations? And we talk in French 98% of the time, how do you even know what we're saying?"

"_Je parle français très bien_," Hunter said. "_Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu penses Blaine ne t'aime pas_."  
(I speak French very well. Now tell me why you think Blaine doesn't love you.)

"_Il ne peut pas m'aimer_," Sebastian replied, the French rolling off his tongue. It had been his first language, after all.  
(He cannot love me.)

"_Pourquoi?_" Hunter asked.  
(Why?)

"I don't fucking need a reason, Clarington, stop it," Sebastian spat, crossing his arms and looking out the window.

"Nick and Jeff told us about Michael week," Hunter said.

"I don't care if the car is moving, I am fully capable of jumping out without getting hurt," Sebastian said.

"And where are you going to go?" Hunter asked.

"Wherever the fuck I want," Sebastian responded.

"But you won't," Hunter replied.

"And why won't I?" Sebastian asked.

"Because you're holding my phone," Hunter said. Sebastian scowled at Hunter, then continued scrolling through Hunter's contacts to find Jeff.

"You know too many people," Sebastian said. "Are these in any kind of order? How do I alphabetize them?"

"_Entre nous_," Hunter said, then dropped his voice to a whisper even though there was no need. "Your boyfriend is cray-cray."  
(Between us…)

"Oh, hush," Sebastian said, finally finding 'Jeffrey Sterling' in Hunter's contacts, then typing a simple _Mission Accomplished_ into the text message and sending it. Then he went back to sorting through Hunter's contacts. "Talk to Lisa often?" Sebastian smirked.

"Once or twice," Hunter shrugged.

"Disappointed that she's not your arranged wife?" Sebastian teased.

"You sure don't take long to warm up, do you?" Hunter asked. "And no, I'm not. Lisa's nice, but I trust my mother's judgment. Courtney will be lovely, I'm sure."

"Really?" Sebastian asked. Hunter didn't reply. "I'd say very-remotely-bicurious-Hunter-Clarington isn't ready to meet his future wife yet."

"Doesn't matter if I'm ready _or_ bicurious, really," Hunter said plainly. "We are betrothed, and so we shall be wed."

"You haven't even _met_ her," Sebastian insisted. "You don't know what she smells like!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hunter asked.

"You have to know what she smells like," Sebastian said. "You just do."

"It's none of your business," Hunter grumbled.

"It's _your_ silly family tradition, and I'm not arguing with it," Sebastian said. "How long after you meet her is the wedding, dare I ask?"

"After my graduation from West Point," Hunter replied. "You'll be issued an invitation, don't you worry."

"What if I don't want to come?" Sebastian asked.

"Something tells me Blaine loves weddings."

* * *

"I don't know!" Blaine sighed, now very frustrated. He'd entirely given up on packing for the time being, just laying on Sebastian's bed. "Why are you asking?"

"Forget I asked," Kurt said, sighing, putting all of Blaine's folded clothes into a box and writing 'Blaine's Clothes' on it.

"This isn't us, Kurt," Blaine said. "We never fight, why are we doing this?"

"I'm not fighting," Kurt replied. "You worked yourself up, and you've been yelling at me for the last fifteen minutes." Blaine was saved having to come up with a reply by two bangs on the wall from Niff's room.

"What?" Blaine yelled.

"Hunter found him!" Jeff yelled.

"Hunter's a good friend," Kurt observed.

"He's not as innocent as he seems," Blaine said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked. "He's straight."

"No, he really isn't," Blaine replied.

"Have I ever given you reason to doubt my gaydar?" Kurt asked, putting his hand on his hip in a move that was so _Kurt_ that Blaine had to shake his head to get the image out of the front of his brain.

"Of course not, but I'm telling you Hunter is definitely still into Sebastian," Blaine said.

"And I'm telling you that he _definitely_ is not," Kurt argued.

"Jeff!" Blaine yelled, banging twice on the wall.

"Little busy!" Nick replied.

"Well, hurry up!" Blaine yelled. They didn't have to wait long, Nick and Jeff were walking through the propped-open door of Blaine's room a minute later. "That was really fast."

"We hadn't started the next round yet," Nick grumbled, arms crossed.

"Good, stick around, plant a cheek, let's chat," Blaine said, gesturing around at the more than enough seating space for them. Nick sat grudgingly in one of the desk chairs. Jeff opted to remain standing.

"Unless this is about you and Kurt and your imminent make-up and return to relationship status, I don't feel like discussing it," Jeff huffed.

"Okay, that," Kurt (of all people) said. "Let's talk about that. Why are you two so obsessed with us?"

"If you couldn't tell, we hate Sebastian," Nick said, "with the passion of _two_ thousand fiery suns."

"He's alright," Jeff conceded, "but he's no you."

"Except the two of you, as far as I know, willingly had a threesome with him," Blaine reminded them.

"A lapse in our better judgment," Nick admitted. "Okay, a lapse in my judgment. This one has no judgment skills." He jabbed his thumb at his boyfriend, who made a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a sigh.

"Three times," Jeff said.

"Three times what?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I don't want to talk about it, I just realized my filter isn't on," Jeff said.

"Is your filter ever on, J?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," Jeff admitted. "They interrupted our alone time, and this is our last day." He pouted.

"Which brings me back to my question, why are you two the captains of the S.S. Klaine?" Kurt asked.

"We did get you together, so I do feel a bit protective," Jeff shrugged.

"Bottom line, Blaine's too good for Sebastian," Nick said.

"Be that as it may," Blaine said, shooting a glare at Nick, "I'm an adult, and I can make my own choices."

"No one's denying that, but are you making the right choice?" Nick asked.

* * *

"Doesn't it bother you?" Hunter asked.

"Doesn't what bother me?" Sebastian asked.

"That you've been with hundreds of guys?"

"Why should that bother me? Other people masturbate, I prefer the real thing."

"Before you, I'd never met anyone who was gay," Hunter admitted.

"That's probably a lie, but continue."

"I just never thought we'd become best friends," Hunter shrugged.

"Why not? We're practically perfect for each other," Sebastian said, readjusting in his seat.

"Except I like girls for the most part," Hunter said. "Is it this hard for everybody? How did you know?"

"I told you, I make a point of not discussing my sexuality," Sebastian replied crossly.

"Don't you wonder though? I just don't understand," Hunter said.

"I learned everything I need to know about females from Santana Lopez. That is as much as I am willing to discuss it. Now butt out, Clarington."

"Why don't you discuss it?" Hunter asked.

"I shouldn't have to. I shouldn't have to make a show of telling my dad if I like girls or boys. It's not a fucking big deal. It wouldn't be a big deal if I liked otters instead of people, but that doesn't change the fact that I'd rather tell my dad that I want to marry an otter than tell him I'm gay!" Hunter was quiet. "So, yes, I understand what's going on inside that stupid fat head of yours except for the part where you're willing to join the Army and marry a girl you don't even know to keep your parents happy." There was a long silence.

"I like otters," Hunter finally said. It had been about five minutes since anyone had said anything and his brain was telling him to say something. "Not that I would marry an otter, but I read a book about some otters who lived in a river when I was like six and…" His brain was now telling him to shut up. "Let's never talk about this."

"Agreed," Sebastian sighed.

* * *

"How would the two of you like it if I said to your face that I thought you belonged with other people?" Blaine asked.

"That is never going to happen," Jeff said. "Our Niff is untouchable."

"…what?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"I'm not entirely sure here, but I think they use the word Niff instead of love," Blaine replied in an undertone.

"Niff is the highest, purest, deepest form of Love that exists in the universe," Jeff explained. Anyone who says Niff isn't their OTP is just kidding themselves. "Love is for noobs. We Niff each other."

"Jeff explained it to me, like, two years ago and it made sense then," Nick said. "Roll with it."

"I appreciate your input on my lovelife, but it's not going to happen, okay?" Kurt said. "Blaine is with Sebastian, and strangely, I'm okay with that." Nick and Jeff stared at him, then looked at each other and shrugged.

"Your life," Nick said. "Why did you call us in here?"

"Hunter," Blaine said. "Straight or gay?"

"Gay," Jeff said.

"Can I say neither?" Nick asked.

"Like bi?" Blaine asked.

"Bisexual is a term that gay guys in high school use when they want to hold hands with girls and feel like a normal person for a change," Kurt said. Jeff raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"No, not bi," Nick said. "That would be both. My vote is for neither."

"Why?"

"Because you set him up with, what, eight different girls _and_ Sebastian and he didn't show a lasting interest in any of them," Nick replied.

"Even I have a lasting interest in Sebastian," Jeff said.

"Really, Jeff? Really? On our last day?" Nick asked.

"Sorry, Nicky," Jeff mumbled.

"So, yes, neither," Nick said. "He's going to be married, one way or the other, and he's going into the military. What Hunter is doesn't matter."

"I like that answer," Blaine said.

"Oh, please," Kurt and Jeff said at the exact same time. "He's gay!"

"Regardless," Blaine sighed. "Will the two of you stop trying to push Kurt and I together? It's really offensive, and I'm sure at least partially instrumental in Sebastian's joyride to Chicago."

"Right, it couldn't _possibly_ be because you asked Sebastian to cheat on you so you could get the upper hand on Hunter," Nick said.

"I honestly didn't think he'd blink at it," Blaine said. "He's turned himself around for me, and I appreciate it." Jeff's phone beeped in his pocket and he took it out to look at it. He had a text from Hunter, which read: _Does Blaine love me?_ Jeff frowned at it.

"Blaine, do you–" he began, but then stopped, realizing it was most likely Sebastian with the phone, not Hunter. "Never mind." Jeff replied to the text with: _Of course he does, don't be stupid._

"Do I what?" Blaine asked. Jeff shook his head. "Would you at least sit down? You're making me uncomfortable, standing there."

"I'm fine, thanks," Jeff said. A blush crept into Nick's face, though Jeff remained unabashed. Kurt looked between Nick and Jeff.

"Really?" Kurt asked. "I totally thought it was the other way around." Now Jeff started to blush as well. Blaine was completely confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, poor, sweet, Blaine," Nick said. "You really are cute."

"Put your eyes away, you're making me uncomfortable," Jeff said to Blaine, who was staring at Jeff, trying to figure out what Kurt was talking about. Blaine looked away. Jeff's phone beeped again, another text: _Are you sure?_ to which Jeff replied, _Everyone makes mistakes, Bas._

* * *

Hunter's phone buzzed on Sebastian's leg. He read the text off it and snorted.

"See?" Hunter said.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Sebastian said. "God, I've done way worse than make a mistake. I almost killed a man."

"Did you actually say words that could be misconstrued as 'kill yourself'?" Hunter asked. Sebastian scowled, thinking about it.

"I guess not," he finally said. "But I wasn't very nice."

"Anyone who expects you to be nice hasn't met you yet," Hunter replied.

"I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Not since you started dating Blaine," Hunter said. "That's why it confused me so much when you came on to me."

"Yeah, it confused me too," Sebastian said.

"Blaine made the mistake of thinking you wouldn't be affected by that, and he was wrong," Hunter said. "But you forgive him for that."

"I'd forgive him for anything," Sebastian said, barely audible above the hum of the car driving down the interstate.

"And why is that?"

"Because I love him."

"And why wouldn't he do the same?" Hunter asked.

"I guess he would," Sebastian said.

"That being settled, you are going to pay for all the gas it took for me to drive to Chicago and back," Hunter said. Sebastian scowled, dug in his pocket and threw a 100 dollar bill on the dashboard. "You really are rich, aren't you?"

"There was a few rumors going around my old schools that when I was born, I was swaddled in a blanket made of hundred dollar bills, and that every room in my dad's house is carpeted with dollar coins," Sebastian said, shrugging. "It's not true, but it could be."

* * *

"Oh!" Blaine finally screeched. Nick and Jeff had left about half an hour ago, continuing their last day together in their room. "Oh, I just got what you said!"

"Wow," Kurt commented. "That took you forty-five minutes. You're gay, Blaine, it shouldn't have taken that long."

"Everyone at Dalton knows Nick tops," Blaine said, as if this was the least awkward thing anyone could talk about. "I think that's what threw me."

"I didn't know," Kurt said. "I don't generally think about other people having sex."

"It's like everyone knows Sebastian tops, it's just a thing," Blaine said, shrugging.

"Sure," Kurt agreed.

"If Sebastian and Hunter were in a relationship, which of them would top?" Blaine asked.

"If you're going to start asking _those_ questions, we're going to have to get Nick and Jeff back in here," Kurt said.

"Good idea," Blaine said. He banged twice on the wall. "Guys!"

"No!" came the simultaneous shout from the next room.

"But I have a really important question!" Blaine whined.

"Don't make us take that trophy back!" Nick yelled.

"Trophy?" Kurt asked.

"Loudest sexual encounter," Blaine said, pointing to Sebastian's desk, where the trophy in question gleamed in the sunlight pouring through the windows.

"Oh my," Kurt said, putting his face in his hands.

* * *

It was around six by the time Hunter pulled his SUV into the parking lot at Dalton.

"Blaine's probably in our room," Hunter told Sebastian.

"I… I can't," Sebastian said. Hunter sighed, handed Sebastian the Frappuccino from the cup holder, and then proceeded to slap Sebastian upside the head. "Ow! What the hell?"

"I do not do anything for my health. Get your butt into that room and make up with your boyfriend," Hunter said.

* * *

**A/N: So. We're almost done here, which is good since I plan to have a full scale breakdown when the show comes back on Thursday.  
**

**In an effort to continue to get to know all of my lovely readers, I will ask you a question! What's your OTP? I have the feeling I'm going to get a lot of Seblaines. So tell me! It doesn't have to be from Glee if your otp is from something else. BUT I WANT TO KNOW! :D  
**

**Samantha.  
**


	26. Chapter 26: Take Two

**A/N: I meant at some point during the last chapter, I was going to mention that Blaine had put Sebastian's tie loosely around his own neck and looked so effin hot when he did it, just to remind himself that he loves his boyfriend who loves his tie. And I was also going to say that Sebastian never wore than damn tie again. _Ever._ But I forgot to throw that in there somewhere.  
**

**Um, so... There's only a handful of chapters left and this one is a vague mix of funny/powerful. And by handful, I mean this one, another other, an epilogue, and an optional alternate ending that will be posted as a separate fic. I love you all.**

**Also, I think the consensus on OTPs was Seblaine, and basically anything with Sebastian in it. That's pretty much where I'm at... but I still identify myself as a Klainer. I'm not really sure what's the matter with me. And have I actually gone insane, or does Coopbastian seem like a good pairing? Anyway, on to the story.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty Six:  
Take Two_**

"Alright!" Jeff exclaimed. "Warbler's graduation party, take two!"

"Back on track here, twenty four hours later," Nick said. "Now sit down. We have more numbers to do. No talking, no thinking, no mother-effking remorse about the past."

"Hit it Beatz!" The Warblers struck up a melody. Sebastian sat down next to Blaine on the couch.

"Why aren't you singing?" Blaine asked as Hunter squeezed in on the other side of Sebastian and Kurt settled himself on the arm next to Blaine.

"Wasn't in it," Sebastian replied.

Nick began singing, soon to be joined by Trent.

_I took my baby on a Saturday date  
Is that girl with you, yes, we're one in the same  
Now I believe in miracles and a miracle has happened tonight  
But if you're thinking about my baby, it don't matter if you're black or white_

Somewhere after the second verse, Trent pulled Kurt up and Nick picked up Blaine to join the dance, but neither Hunter nor Sebastian was invited. Then Blaine started to rap.

_It's not about races, it's places, faces  
Where your blood comes from is where your space is  
I've seen the bright get duller, I'm not gonna spend my life being a color_

Then it was Kurt:

_Don't tell me you agree with me, when I saw you kicking dirt in my eye_

_If you're thinking about my baby, it don't matter if you're black or white_

Nick and Blaine shared a sudden brainwave, seizing Hunter and Sebastian, finally inviting them to join the rest.

_If you're thinking about being my brother, it don't matter if you're black or white_

"So why weren't you in it?" Kurt finally asked when the song ended.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Sebastian replied. Everyone looked to Jeff for another fantastic flashback.

* * *

Sebastian didn't come out of his room for three days after the slushee incident. Even Trent tried to coax him out. No reply. If Nick and Jeff didn't hear the bedsprings creak or the toilet flush occasionally, they would have assumed he wasn't even there. Sebastian was even a no show at Sunday Warbler practice. Nick made the executive decision to run the practice.

"We're not doing MJ for Regionals," Nick said. The rest of the Warblers murmured assent. "But I think in honor of our fallen hero, Blaine, we should learn Black or White. For fun. It's been so long since we did anything for fun." The rest agreed and Trent handed out the sheet music, which by the end of the song (per Warbler tradition) had ended up all over the library floor.

"Now!" Nick announced. "We need to talk about Sebastian."

"He doesn't deserve to be Captain," Trent said.

"Or lead singer," Thad interjected.

"Order, order, please!" Nick called.

"All in favor of Nick becoming the new Captain of the Warblers?" Jeff asked. Every hand went up immediately.

"Jeff, please," Nick said.

"Nominations to fill Sebastian's council seat," Jeff continued.

"Trent," Thad said.

"Second," David grunted.

"All in favor?" Jeff asked. All hands again. "Unanimous." He took the gavel and banged it.

"Jeffrey!" Nick shouted as Trent joined them at the council's table. "No." Jeff immediately stopped everything he was doing and looked at the ground. "We are not throwing Sebastian out." Immediate protests. "But we're not going to let him run the whole show. I appreciate your faith in me, but I think we can all agree Sebastian is the better soloist–" More protests, louder. "Warblers, please! Regionals are in three weeks, the theme is inspiration. Please begin thinking of songs. We'll reconvene on Tuesday, 5pm. Meeting adjourned." The Warblers dispersed. Jeff and Trent latched onto Nick as he made his way back to the dorms.

"You can't be serious," Trent said.

"This, coming from you, are _you_ serious?" Nick shot at Trent.

"You are fully aware that I was being blackmailed," Trent said icily.

"Still," Nick said. "You didn't have to like it."

"Excuse me for having fun. Nothing your boyfriend hasn't done," Trent snarked. Jeff was still looking at the ground and hadn't said a word since Nick had told him not to.

"Jeff knows that was wrong and had made up for the transgression," Nick said. "Haven't you, dear?"

"Yes, Nicky," Jeff said quietly.

"Sebastian is evil and I'm not denying that, but I still want to win," Nick said. "We washed last year. That was our fault. This is our year." Trent turned into his and Thad's room. "Jeff?"

"Huh?" Jeff asked, snapping his head up.

"Whatcha thinking about in there?" Nick asked.

"Nothing really," Jeff said. "I'm just really, really sorry."

"Hush. We've forgiven and forgotten," Nick replied. "Go take a shower. I'll be with you in a minute." Jeff obeyed silently. Nick went next door and knocked on Sebastian's door. No reply. Nick tried the handle. Unlocked. Surprisingly, Sebastian was lying on the floor in the center of the carpet in his uniform. Not moving. Nick was concerned until the door creaked and Sebastian's voice rang out:

"Leave me alone."

"Sebastian," Nick said, kneeling down to the left of Sebastian's head.

"Fuck off, Nick," Sebastian replied.

"Excuse me, Sargent Sassafras," Nick said. "Take it down a notch, will you? We need to talk." Sebastian didn't move, so Nick continued speaking. "Do you want to stay a Warbler?"

"Yes," Sebastian replied immediately.

"Why?" Nick asked. Sebastian sat up on the carpet across from Nick.

"My entire life, it's the only thing that's been constant – show choir, that is. I've been to what feels like a million schools, but the only thing that's been the same is this. I don't know why I love it so much, I just do."

"It's right up there with sex, huh?" Nick joked.

"Hey now, I wouldn't go that far," Sebastian said. "Winning is right up there, but…"

"We're going – I. I'm going to let you stay on the Warblers if you want to. I will not tolerate any more violence, however. The Warblers have a deep tradition of class and sportsmanship."

"They elected you Captain, then," Sebastian said.

"Yes, but I'm not accepting it. I'm not a good leader. Head of the council with Jeff at my side, that's my job," Nick said. "I'll remind you that the council has executive power over the captain. The council picks the songs and the council picks the solos. So watch your step."

"I'm not on the council?" Sebastian asked. Nick bit his lip.

"No. Trent's taking the spot," he said. He stood up to leave. "We'll review the situation after Regionals. The theme is 'Inspiration'." He walked to the door before Sebastian said something.

"I'm still planning to collect you," Sebastian warned. Nick was the only Warbler Sebastian hadn't taken yet, though he still had a good portion of the school yet to conquest.

"Good luck," Nick snorted as he left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"But… didn't you?" Blaine asked Nick.

"Let's not talk about it," Nick said.

"All right!" Jeff yelled. "Truth or Dare! Let's go!"

"Truth or Dare is lame, c'mon," Hunter said.

"Well, unless you want to play Spin the Bottle…" Sebastian said.

"There are 16 people in this room and I'm only comfortable kissing about half of you," Nick said. "No offense."

"We used to play this game at my old school called Ask Me Anything," Hunter said.

"Can I guess what the rules are?" Thad asked.

"When it's your turn, you can ask anyone a question about anything and they have to answer. It can also be in the form of a dare," Hunter explained. "The catch is, you ask the question and the room decides who answers."

"That sounds lame," Blaine said. "Let's do it!" They began playing and most of the time it was a fit of giggles. Finally, it was Blaine's turn. "Alright… um… If Hunter and Sebastian were in a relationship, which would top?"

"Um, I think Sebastian and Hunter should answer, then I want to input," Jeff said.

"Me, obviously," Sebastian and Hunter both said at the same time.

"Excuse me," Sebastian said. "Do I look like a bottom?"

"Yes," Jeff snorted.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Then I guess we can't be in a relationship," Sebastian snipped, folding his arms.

"Let's dwell on this for a minute here," Jeff said. "I was going to say Hunter and I have a few reasons to back this up. Firstly, I would like to say that no matter who bottoms, it is really enjoyable. Secondly, Hunter, to me, seems to have that dominant personality."

"I don't have a dominant personality?!" Sebastian asked. "I've screwed everyone in this room. How is that not dominant?"

"Yet Hunter hasn't screwed anyone and they'd all willingly follow him," Jeff said. Sebastian looked around.

"Well, that's probably because the rest of you hate me," Sebastian finally said.

"None of us really hate you," Nick said.

"If Hunter had no morals like you, I think he would be too hot to handle," Jeff said. "Even you just bow you head and let Hunter have it."

"You obviously have never seen us in the bedroom," Sebastian snipped.

"And I don't really want to," Jeff said. "Secondly, no, this is thirdly now but it's really two and a half: you wear that tie because you think you're such a big shot, but if you take that off, lose control, I think you might even like it." Jeff winked. "And that's all I'm going to say on it."

"So, it's settled, it's me," Hunter said.

"We'll see about that," Sebastian said.

"Fortunately we'll never have to," Hunter replied.

"Okay next question!" Nick said.

"Out of everyone in the room, who gives the best blowjobs?" Jeff asked. Nick and Jeff pointed at each other, everyone else in the room pointed to Sebastian. Sebastian smiled.

"Yes, yes, that is an easy one," Sebastian said. "Though I'm not sure why Hummel thinks he knows."

"I'm assuming," Kurt said, "but I can change my vote to Blaine, if you like."

"Who in the room has the biggest dick?" Thad asked. Nick and Jeff pointed to Nick, Sebastian pointed to Hunter, and everyone else kind of vaguely shrugged in Sebastian's direction, except Blaine who was pointing to Kurt. Kurt abstained from voting.

"Assuming no one is lying, I'm going to need to know the answer," Jeff said. "And I hope it's Nicky."

"No," Sebastian disagreed. "Hunter."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you'd seen it," Jeff said, dejected.

"I am suddenly very aware of the fact that I have the biggest penis in the room and I'm feeling very self-conscious," Hunter said.

"Yet Blaine is still pointing to Kurt," Nick observed. Blaine dropped his hand. Sebastian put his ear next to Blaine's head for Blaine to tell him. Sebastian's eyes widened and he looked at Kurt. Kurt simply stretched out on the couch in a way that was so _Kurt_.

"Holy hell, Hummel, how do you fit that in those pants?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh my God," Blaine said, blushing and looking at the floor.

"Next question," Jeff announced.

"Tell us a secret," Hunter said.

"Size doesn't matter much," Kurt said smoothly.

"I have never had sex with Sebastian," Nick said.

"Nick and I didn't kill Pavarotti," Jeff said.

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked. "Pavarotti died of a stroke."

"No," Jeff said. "The canary that died was poisoned. But the canary that died wasn't Pavarotti."

"What?" half the room asked.

"Pav is fine," Jeff continued. "He's been living with my sister for the last two years."

"I don't even…" Kurt said.

"How could you do that?" Blaine asked.

"How could neither of you notice?" Jeff asked. "Please. We're professional pranksters. Look out Michigan!"

"The Weasley twins ain't got nothing on Niff," Nick said.

"You two need to go sit in the corner and think about what you've done," Blaine directed. "Meanwhile, I think we need to continue this flashback story."

* * *

"Come on Tweets, eat the damn birdseed," Sebastian coaxed. "That's a good boy." A knock on the door. "It's open!" Nick, Jeff, and Trent walked in. "Ah, the council. I've been terminated as a Warbler, then."

"No, shut your mouth. Sit down," Nick said. Sebastian sat at his desk. Nick threw a folder onto the desk. "Setlist. Regionals." Sebastian hesitated, then opened the folder. "There are three songs. Pick two. Your choice, Captain."

"Right now?" Sebastian asked.

"Would be nice, but you can have until tonight's council meeting if you need it," Nick said. "Let's go." The three council members turned to leave.

"That really doesn't seem like a three person job," Sebastian said. "What's the matter, Duval? Scared of what I might do if I got you by yourself?" If you had blinked, you would have missed it. One second Sebastian was sitting at his desk and Nick was across the room between Jeff and Trent. The next, Nick had Sebastian pinned against the far wall, roughly grasping his blazer lapel with the most murderous look on his face, that even Sebastian was a little scared, but he played it off, remarking, "Kinky," with a smirk.

"Do _not_ push me, Sebastian," Nick warned. Nick let go of his blazer and backed off. "I brought them for your protection, not mine." Then they'd gone. Sebastian breathed heavily against the wall. Pick two songs. He could handle that.

_Glad You Came_. That was a definite. Not only was it a bitchin song, think of all the jokes and innuendos during rehearsals.

_Stand_. Inspirational, sure.

_Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)_. Also fitting of the bill but too feminist for Sebastian, especially if he was singing it. He wasn't a big fan of the female pop artists like Blaine had been.

_Stand_ it was then. He stood up to bang on the wall to tell Jeff his choices so they could begin work on the choreography (not that Nick would let Jeff alone with Sebastian ever again), but then his phone began to go crazy on his desk – _call from Blainers_. He'd heard one of the Warblers he didn't care the name of use the nickname and thought it was too perfect. Hesitantly, he answered it.

"Hello?"

He'd entertained the thought that it might not be Blaine on the other side of the phone, but it was.

"Hi," Blaine said. He sounded nervous.

"Blaine, I'm sorry about–" Sebastian began.

"No," Blaine said. "Let me. Surgery went fine. I'm – Kurt says I – Never mind that. Tomorrow night, Valentine's… Sugar Motta is hosting a Valentine's party at Breadstix. I… I, uh… I should have called Nick…"

"What?" Sebastian urged.

"I wanted to invite you and a few of the Warblers to the party, but I just remembered that my friends will probably kill you, so it's probably a bad idea," Blaine said. "Never mind." The line went dead.

* * *

Everyone was staring at Blaine, who was pointedly not looking at anyone in the room, especially Kurt. Sebastian put his arm around Blaine's shoulders and Blaine didn't flinch away.

"Why would you do that?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine didn't answer.

"Blainers, really?" Jeff asked Sebastian.

"I've never actually called him that!" Sebastian said defensively.

"And what do you mean 'one of the Warblers he didn't care the name of'?" one of the Warblers Sebastian didn't care the name of asked.

"Oh, please," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "Like I really know all your names."

"Why would you _do_ that?" Kurt asked Blaine a little more loudly.

"I can't hold grudges like you," Blaine said. "I tried to, but you know that's not me. Sebastian was my friend. That's all I ever wanted."

"Because Nick and Jeff and Trent couldn't have possibly been your friends," Kurt said.

"So you get to say who my friends are, but if I try to stop you from talking to Karofsky or Chandler, I'm suddenly a bad guy?" Blaine asked.

"Speaking of!" Jeff interjected, because a fighting Klaine was the last thing he wanted to see just then. "Let's continue our story!"

"No, I want to finish this," Kurt said.

"Tooo bad," Jeff said.

* * *

"Warblers, Warblers, order!" Nick called. Jeff had taken custody of the gavel and banged it once or twice. "The setlist has been chosen, and rehearsals will begin on the 15th. Let's discuss our Valentine's day options."

"Valentine's _sucks_," was the general consensus.

"Excuse you, but some people like myself happen to be deeply in love," Nick said. "Now. Last year the Warblers provided entertainment for a Lonely Hearts Club at Breadstix in Lima. This year, I have been informed by a source that would like to remain anonymous that we are _persona non grata_ at Breadstix for Sugar Motta's Sugar Shack. You can all thank Sebastian. Therefore, I propose we crash Crawford Country Day's Valentine's Mixer as a group and mindlessly serenade them. Maybe some of you losers can even get girlfriends."

"All those opposed?" Jeff asked lazily. "So it shall be." He banged the gavel again.

"Meeting adjourned," Nick said. The Warblers dispersed, Sebastian hurried to catch up with Nick. "Don't even think about it, not this close to Valentine's, I will cut your balls off," Nick said, sensing Sebastian behind him.

"First of all, _ow_. Secondly, who said we're uninvited to Sugar's party?" Sebastian asked.

"My source has specifically requested anonymity," Nick replied smoothly.

"So it was Hummel," Sebastian said.

"Yes," Jeff interjected. Nick sighed.

"Blaine didn't call you?" Sebastian asked.

"Why would he?" Nick asked.

"Because he called me," Sebastian said. "To invite the three of us and Trent, I think, to Sugar's party. Then he changed his mind and hung up."

"And then he changed his mind and hung up?" Nick asked skeptically.

"Never mind," Sebastian sighed, ducking into his dorm room. Nick and Jeff entered their own room.

"Do you think Blaine really called Sebastian?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know," Nick said, "but if he did, it means we're off the hook."

"It does seem like something Blaine would do. He never has been able to hold a grudge very long," Jeff said.

"I don't know, though," Nick said. "Isn't Blaine supposed to still be recovering from surgery?"

"Maybe he only invited Sebastian so that his friends could kill him," Jeff suggested.

"Would solve a lot of problems, but then we wouldn't have a soloist," Nick said.

"Pff, you'll be the soloist!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Please, J, let's be real," Nick said. "We're up against Blaine. I can't beat him."

"And you think Sebastian can?" Jeff asked.

"When was the last time we had a conversation that didn't somehow get turned to Blaine-talk?" Nick asked.

"Probably before we met him," Jeff conceded.

"That is haunting," Nick said.

* * *

"Then we had sex," Jeff admitted to the crowd of Warblers sitting around the library. "But somehow Blaine still managed to come up in the middle of it.

"You made me stop texting Chandler because it was _cheating_," Kurt said to Blaine.

"It _was_ cheating!" Blaine argued.

"But actually sleeping with Sebastian, what was that?" Kurt squeaked.

"Okay, they're still fighting," Jeff said. "Back to the story. Bas, you're up."

* * *

It was pretty late by the time the Crawford Country Day Valentine's Mixer rolled to a close. The chaperones for the girls school turned the lights on and kicked all the men out. Chivalrous, indeed. Nick and Jeff took their own ride back to Dalton. Sebastian sat in his sports car for a few minutes, trying to decide what was right. Blaine wanted him there. Screw everyone else. He turned on the car and drove into Lima.

It was very late by the time he pulled up outside Breadstix, but there was that stupid public school Glee club singing number after number, munching on those shitty breadsticks… Sebastian was about to get out of his car and crash what was left of the party when he spotted Blaine through the window, looking perfectly happy, healthy, and so _Blaine_, mashed up against Kurt as they slow danced to whatever song Sebastian couldn't hear.

They looked so… so perfect together. Sebastian put his car back in gear and drove away. He couldn't bring himself to tear them apart from each other. It had been fun at first, but he'd gone too far. _Way_ too far. He drove to Scandals and did what he did best.

* * *

Sebastian finished recounting his tale, and noted that Kurt and Blaine had stopped arguing to look at him in disbelief.

"Perfect together, really?" Nick finally broke the silence.

"Well, in retrospect I probably should have gone in because when I got to Scandals, I told Karofsky to fuck off, which I'm sure did nothing for his mood," Sebastian said. "He was dicking around like someone'd just broke his heart, anyway." A tiny cough caught in Kurt's throat. "Yes, Hummel, did you have something to interject?"

"I did," Kurt admitted quietly. "He'd been sending me presents all week and finally worked up the courage to tell me he liked me…"

"Because when he said 'I'm gonna kill you' what he _really_ meant was 'I want to kiss you'," Blaine said. "Common misconception, trust me." A moment of dead silence. "Kurt, seriously."

"I told him no!" Kurt said.

"You know how many times I told Sebastian no?" Blaine countered.

"Forty-three," Sebastian interjected. "I was counting."

"But he's not that great at taking no for an answer," Nick said, "which I think was the context under which I agreed to get naked in the same room as him."

"We were also really drunk," Jeff said.

"Well, faint heart never won fair lady," Sebastian snipped. "How do you think I got myself such a delicious piece of man-candy?" He put his arm back around Blaine and pulled him in tight and even though it shouldn't have been, they were just so _cute_. It was unreal.

"I may vomit," Kurt said.

"No, you know what, I think they're cute," Nick said.

"What?" Jeff asked, turning to his boyfriend.

"You heard me, they're cute!" Nick said. "I know we decided to ship Klaine or whatever it is you call it, but I don't know. They're cute."

"_Finally_ I can say this without being sarcastic: Thank you for your support,," Sebastian said, raising a fist to bump with Nick.

"Yeah, now get a room," Nick said. "You're cute, but there are limits."

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a young Barbra Streisand and an old Betty White!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Where is gay Cyclops, still trying to stumble his way in?"

"We can't come here anymore," Kurt remarked to Rachel.

"Rachel, I got an engagement gift for you," Sebastian said, handing her an envelope with a pink bow on it. Rachel opened it, should have been more cautious. Inside was an obviously photoshopped picture of Finn, naked, wearing red high heels. "Just think, from now until eternity, every time someone googles Finn Hudson, they'll be treated to _that_ and dozens just like it. That's the beauty of the internet. It stays with us forever."

"What do you _want_, Sebastian?" Rachel asked.

"I want a guaranteed Regionals win, so I want you to drop out. McKinley gets home-court advantage this year. You're gonna come down with Asian bird flu or whatever Tina Blowin-Wang just had," Sebastian told her.

"But that is show choir terrorism!" Rachel said.

"You give a bad name to the entire gay community," Kurt interjected.

"And you give the gay community cutting edge fashion that's usually only found on Puerto Rican Pride floats," Sebastian shot back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, I was distracted by your giant horse teeth," Kurt replied.

"You have 24 hours to drop out, Rachel, or I press the upload button," Sebastian said. He left the Lima Bean. Learning the New Directions' names had _really_ come in useful.

…

"Hey!" Nick shouted down the hall. Sebastian hesitated, then turned around. Nick and Jeff were walking toward him at a brisk pace.

"Only two of you today, feeling particularly good about yourselves?" Sebastian asked. "Or finally decide to schedule that threesome?" Then he was being slammed against the wall of the hallway. If anyone unfriendly came along, Nick would be expelled without a second thought because of the no-bullying policy, so it must have been important.

"What did you do to Karofsky?" Nick spat in Sebastian's face, still holding him to the wall.

"What?" Sebastian asked. "Nothing?"

"We already know it was you, give it up," Nick said.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked.

"The boys at his school found out he's gay, and he tried to _hang himself_," Nick half-yelled.

"I didn't tell them!" Sebastian argued.

"Right, why should we believe you?" Jeff asked.

"What do I have against him? I could team up with him to break up Blaine and Kurt," Sebastian said. "Besides, I don't believe in outing." Nick took his hand off Sebastian and backed up a halfstep.

"Alright, I believe that for some reason," Nick said, "even though two weeks ago you wanted to out Jeff to his entire family." Sebastian straightened his blazer haughtily.

"I didn't know they didn't already know," he said. "Judging by his hair alone, I figured everyone did."

"Hey!" Jeff said. "I work hard on my hair– Oh. That may have been their first clue, actually."

"Not that I particularly care, but you said 'tried' to hang himself," Sebastian veered the conversation back on topic. "Is he okay then?"

"His father found him, thank God," Nick said. "If I find out you had anything to do with this, I swear to anything that's up there, I will find a way to hurt you." He and Jeff turned in perfect sync and were gone before Sebastian recovered his breath. He probably deserved that. He straightened his clothes one more time, pulled his tie a little tighter, and continued the walk to the commons for lunchtime Warbler practice. With Regionals so close, they were practicing _all the time_. Complaints can be brought in writing to Councilor Duval or Sterling.

Later that afternoon, he sent a text to Blaine and Santana, telling them to meet him at the Lima Bean. Sebastian sat at a table, doing his homework. In what has been fondly referred to as the gayest scene in Glee history, Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, and Santana all marched into the Lima Bean and surrounded Sebastian. He explained that he'd destroyed the Finn photos (and, although he didn't say it, all the blackmail material he'd had on the Warblers), and that the Warblers would be taking donations for Lady Gaga's Born This Way foundation.

Sebastian had never been that _proud_ of who he was, but he'd never been ashamed either. He didn't discuss his sexuality, he just let people know with his actions. This, the Born This Way foundation, this was Sebastian's first real step in the right direction.

After the competition, when the New Directions were crowned champions, Blaine came over to the Warblers to shake Sebastian's hand.

_All was forgiven._

And it wasn't until June, but he got that threesome.

* * *

**A/N: And it was hot, and Jeff was in the middle, and it was hot, and I wish I had a best friend who would write it for me, because I never could. Anyhow. I love you all, keep leaving me reviews.**

**For instance, if I wrote a fantastic Artie's _It's a Shittacular Life_ AU Seblaine-ish fic, would you read it?  
If Hunter couldn't be with Sebastian, who would you ship him with?  
**

**And for bonus points, why would anyone in their right minds ship Nick and Jeff with _women_?  
**

**Samantha.  
**


	27. Chapter 27: Felicitations

**A/N: This chapter is like half in French, which is great if you speak it (just don't correct me, I probably wouldn't listen, not that I'm not willing to learn) and it's also great if you don't! because I wrote in subtitles after I realized that just because everyone where I come from speaks it, doesn't mean you all do.  
**

**Very important short fluffy chapter, I promise worth the two minutes it would take you to read it.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-Seven:  
Félicitations  
If you don't speak French, it's your too bad.  
Also, I make no apologies for my poor French, I didn't use a translator, just my memory from high school._**

"_Bonjour, merci_!" Sebastian rattled off French as if it was nothing. And it was incredibly hot. But it would have been more impressive if they hadn't been in the French countryside at the very expensive and expansive _château_ of François, Sebastian's mother's new husband. "_Ah, Maman_!"  
(Hello, thank you! Ah, mother!)

"_Bonjour, Sébastian_!" Sebastian's mother replied. "_Et qui est-ce_?"  
(Hello, Sebastian! And who is this?)

"_Maman, c'estmoncopain,_ Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is my mother, Jacqueline Gauthier," Sebastian introduced them.  
(Mother, this is my boyfriend…)

"It's very nice to meet you, Blaine," Jacqueline purred, her words very heavily accented. "_Sébastian_ speaks of you often."

"I should hope it's all good things, of course, and pleasure's all mine, I'm sure," Blaine replied.

"_Maman, puisj'allez a ma chambre à coucher avec _Blaine?" Sebastian asked. Jacqueline surveyed her son for a moment, but smiled and nodded. "_Merci!_"  
(Mother, may I go to my bedroom with Blaine? Thank you.)

"I did get an A in French," Blaine said as Sebastian pulled him off in the direction of the house, "but why did you ask your mother if we could go to your bedroom?"

"Because it's polite," Sebastian replied, "and because François hates me."

"_Alors_!" shouted a voice from behind them. Sebastian slowed his run to a walk and sighed. "_Où vas-tu_?"  
(Hey! Where are you going?)

"Sophie!" Sebastian said, holding out his arms. She ran at him and jumped into his embrace. "Blaine, Sophie, Sophie, Blaine."

"_Ton fiancé_," Sophie said.  
(Your fiancé.)

"_Non! Non, non_," Sebastian said quickly. "_Mon copain_."  
(No! No, no. My boyfriend.)

"_D'accord_," Sophie said, as though she didn't believe it.  
(Okay.)

"Blaine, Sophie is my step-sister," Sebastian said. Sophie extended her hand to shake Blaine's. "And unfortunately she doesn't speak much English."

"_Maisj'apprends_!" Sophie insisted.  
(But I'm learning!)

"_Oui_," Sebastian said, smiling at her. "_Et je t'enseignerai, maismaintenant Blaine et moi_–"  
(Yes. And I will teach you, but right now Blaine and I–)

"_Vousavezquelque choseadulte à faire_?" Sophie guessed.  
(You have something adult to do?)

"_Ah… oui_," Sebastian admitted.  
(Um, yes.)

"_Bien, je veux retourner à la soirée, mais je vous surveille_," Sophie replied. She hopped out of Sebastian's arms, hesitated a moment, then gave Blaine a hug, before skipping back off to the party, shouting, "_Au revoir, Sébastian, au revoir_, Blaine!"  
(Fine, I will return to the party, but I'm watching you. Goodbye Sebastian, Goodbye Blaine.)

"Sorry 'bout that," Sebastian said. "This must be a giant whirlwind of accents and sexy French guys, huh?"

"Only sexy French guy I see is you," Blaine said. "How about we go back to your _chambre à coucher_ and _faire des choses adultes_?"

"That was almost a good try, honey," Sebastian laughed, kissing Blaine's hair. "But sure, let's do exactly that."

"Do some adult things?" Blaine asked.

"I guess, Sophie seemed to want us to do them…" Sebastian said, still laughing.

"So… we're going to balance your checkbook?" Blaine asked.

"I guess that's one adult thing," Sebastian said, "but I can think of a whole host of things I've wanted to do to you in this… let's call a spade a spade, it's a castle. In this castle. And none of them involve checkbooks." He thought about that statement for a second. "Thought I spoke too soon, but nope, none involve checkbooks."

"How do you say checkbook in French?" Blaine asked.

"Baby, I'm not giving you a French lesson," Sebastian said. "You should have paid more attention in school."

"_Le livre du chèques_?" Blaine guessed.

"Your grammar is absolutely appalling," Sebastian said, wincing at Blaine's use of '_du'_. "Please don't try to speak in French to any of my relatives."

"Oh, please," Blaine said. "Do I really embarrass you that much?"

"You just wait until we get back to New York," Sebastian said.

"Why did you freak out when Sophie asked if I was your fiancé?" Blaine asked. "Are you finally realizing your fear of commitment?"

"What? Who said I was afraid of commitment?" Sebastian asked.

"No one. You're just… like… a sex shark," Blaine said. "You have to keep moving or you'll drown."

"I'm not afraid of commitment," Sebastian said. "I had one night stands because no one was perfect enough for me until you came along. I set Sophie straight on the fiancé thing because I didn't know if _you_ were ready to take that step yet. We're only eighteen."

"And if we're waiting on forever, why wouldn't now be the perfect time for that?" Blaine asked.

"_Parce que… toujours est… parfait_," Sebastian said. "Blaine, I've been… stupid, and an idiot, and all kinds of things that should have made you give up on me, but somehow, we're still here. I know we haven't been together that long, but it feels like an eternity. Blaine Warbler, _est-ce que tu me maries_?"  
(Because… forever is… perfect. Will you marry me?)

"_Oui_," Blaine replied breathlessly.  
(Yes.)

"_Et maintenant, tu es mon fiancé_," Sebastian said. "_Je t'aime_."  
(And now, you are my fiancé. I love you.)

"_Je t'aime aussi_," Blaine said. "More, even."  
(I love you also.)

"_Tu connais ce n'est pas possible_," Sebastian smiled, picking Blaine up bridal-style and spinning him around as they neared the chateau. "And it's '_le carnet de chèques'_."  
(You know that's not possible.)

"Like I _ever_ would have known that," Blaine laughed. Sebastian carried Blaine through the castle and up to his bedroom, a perfectly round room with a Cali-King size bed in the exact middle. Sebastian unceremoniously dumped Blaine on the bed, then shut the door.

"So, B, what do you think?"

"I think… your room is awesome," Blaine replied. Sebastian laughed, and began to take off his suit jacket and tie.

"Ready to balance my checkbook?" Sebastian asked. Blaine took off his jacket and bowtie as well.

"Just one question," Blaine asked.

"What?" Sebastian breathed.

"When?" Blaine asked.

"When what?" Sebastian asked.

"When are we getting married?" Blaine asked.

"Tomorrow if you like," Sebastian said. "Under the Eiffel Tower." Blaine laughed. "Or we can wait and do it back in Ohio, or even New York. _Qu'est-ce que tu penses_?"  
(What do you think?)

"_Hier_," Blaine said, decisively.

"That's yesterday, honey," Sebastian said.

"_Demain_," Blaine corrected himself.

"Tomorrow, under the Eiffel Tower?" Sebastian asked.

"_Non_," Blaine changed his mind. "_Maintenant. Ici._"

"Right here, right now?" Sebastian asked. "Alright. Do you, Blaine Devon Anderson, promise to love me forever and ever, even with my dark side?"

"I do," Blaine said. "And do you, Sebastian Smythe, promise to love me forever no matter what?"

"I do," Sebastian agreed. He leaned into Blaine, capturing his lips in a kiss that seemed to last an eternity, because that's what they were.

Eternity.

* * *

**A/N: Found out I'm the only person who thinks Rachel and Hunter would make a good pair. Only. Person. On the whole internet. I swear. I feel like I've done something wrong...?**

**Also, in the interest of sharing myself with you down here, I had a dream last night where for some bizarre reason I had to choose between Hunter and Sebastian to marry one of them, and I chose Hunter and that seems silly, doesn't it? But Sebastian _is_ gay, I mean... but he was like kinda messed up and emo which is fine with me, I'm not judgy and also kinda find it hot... but so anyway it was a really weird dream.  
**

**Anyhow, to the person who sent a paragraph of Niff porn as a review, how come you don't do that for every chapter, huh? Gold star for you.  
**

**And now, there is one chapter left. Good luck to everyone on living through tonight's episode. I know I'll break down at some point, because it's not okay.  
**

**Samantha.  
**


	28. Epilogue: Wholockians Unite

**__A/N: So, we're all agreed, that episode never aired, in fact, Ryan Murphy canceled Glee and decided to redo Season 4 using the plot of my story? Alright. Happy fucking hiatus. Have the epilogue. Btw, before you think I'm crazy, my dad does the whole ancestry thing on the internet, and apparently Mehitable and Jebez are family names from like the 1600s.  
**

* * *

**_Epilogue:  
Wholockians Unite._**

"Bas!" Blaine yelled. "Hunt–" Sebastian had run passed Blaine in a rush and tackled Hunter in a giant hug. "–er's here," Blaine finished.

"I'm going to hate myself for this, but I missed you," Sebastian said. Hunter cleared his throat and dusted off his clothes as if Sebastian had cooties.

"I missed you too," Hunter admitted grudgingly. Nick and Jeff came bounding in from the direction Sebastian had come. "Them I didn't miss so much," Hunter said.

"Well excuse you," Jeff said.

"Guys, this is Courtney," Hunter said, as if suddenly remembering she was there. "Cort, this is Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian."

"It's so nice to finally meet all of you," Courtney said. "Hunter can't shut up about you four."

"Oh?" Nick asked. "Is that so?"

"Didn't know we had such an effect on you, Hunt, jeez," Sebastian teased.

"Oh my Gosh," Hunter said, turning red.

"You don't have to stand here in the hall all week," Blaine said. "Come in, come in." He ushered everyone into the living room – which took up half the apartment. On three sides of the room were ceiling to floor, wall to wall glass windows, giving a rather breathtaking view of Manhattan. "I hope you're not scared of heights. We're a long way up."

"I'm not scared of heights, I'm scared of _falling_," Nick protested.

"He didn't fall, he jumped," Jeff reminded him.

"Well, excuse me," Nick replied.

"But jumping created a paradox," Courtney said. "So it's alright."

"Hunter I love your wife already," Nick said, staring at her. "I was talking Sherlock, but wow."

"Okay, awesome," Hunter said, utterly perplexed by this exchange.

"I know you were," Courtney replied as if Hunter hadn't spoken. "But how else can you explain him surviving the fall?"

"Alright," Jeff sighed. "I give up. You can have him." He let go of Nick's arm and he moved across the room to sit with Courtney. Hunter shrugged.

"So what are we even going to do?" Hunter asked.

"We have board games and movies and some tequila," Sebastian said. "And Blaine owes me some _ice-skating_ on Christmas Eve."

"Me, me, me," Blaine mocked. "You're the one I married, aren't you?" He snuggled into Sebastian's side as if he was a cat and Sebastian smiled.

"Of course," Sebastian said.

"Married?" Jeff asked.

"Mhmm," Sebastian replied absently.

"And we weren't invited? I'm hurt, I'm actually hurt," Jeff said. Courtney and Nick looked up from their deep conversation on which Doctor is best.

"Who got married?" Nick asked.

"Them two," Jeff said, pointing at Sebastian and Blaine.

"And we weren't invited? I'm hurt," Nick said.

"We weren't exactly dressed at the time," Blaine admitted.

"Aw, a naked wedding?" Jeff exclaimed. "I want to have one of those, but Nicky says no."

"I'm sorry, I can't invite my parents to a naked wedding!" Nick said.

"Besides, I don't think it's legal or anything, there weren't any witnesses," Sebastian continued.

"I think it counts," Blaine replied.

"Just had to one-up the rest of us," Jeff said, shaking his head. Nick lost interest and turned back to Courtney to continue their agreement on why no one should skip Nine.

"What board games do you have?" Hunter asked.

"Life, Monopoly, Sorry, Scrabble, the classics," Blaine said.

"I'll play Life if I can marry Nicky," Jeff said.

"Fine with me," Blaine said, shrugging. "You two want to play over there?" he called to Nick and Courtney. No response. "They'll catch up."

An hour later, Hunter and Jeff were arguing over baby names for the twins Hunter had just landed on.

"They're my twins, why can't I name them?" Hunter asked.

"Because you are obviously horrible with names," Jeff said.

"I think you should name them Mehitable and Jebez," Sebastian interjected.

"And suddenly we realize Sebastian isn't allowed to name _anything_," Blaine said.

"I'm joking," Sebastian laughed.

"You're naming them Victoria and Simon," Jeff said.

"Cort! Jeff's trying to name our twins Victoria and Simon!" Hunter called on Courtney for help.

She looked at him for a second and then said, "Amelia Rose and Matthew David," then turned back to Nick.

"There we go, they have names."

"I'm sorry, but she's cool," Blaine said.

"Yeah, and I'm only a little afraid she might steal Nicky from me," Jeff said. "No offense, but I don't want to trade."

"I'd rather not trade either," Hunter replied. "Your hair just bugs me."

"Hey! I spend a lot of time on this!" Jeff shouted.

"Just roll," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. Jeff spun the wheel and landed on 7, which took him to _Spin Again If Not In Lead_ and he huffed, crossing his arms, because he was in the lead.

"My turn!" Blaine exclaimed happily, spinning the wheel. "A baby girl!"

"And she needs a name, of course," Sebastian said, "or else Jeff will throw a hissy fit."

"Ariana," Blaine said, decisively.

"If you two have separate cars, with different kids in them, and different houses, how are you married to each other?" Jeff asked, seeing Sebastian's car with four blue pegs, and Blaine's with two blues in the front and a pink in the back. Sebastian was taking up residence in the Tudor, while Blaine happily resided in the Country Cottage. Jeff had become a Superstar, Blaine was a Teacher, Sebastian had chosen Travel Agent, and Hunter had ended up with Athlete. Jeff's car had two blue pegs in the front and two pinks in the back. He and Nick were taking out a mortgage on the Dutch Colonial; Hunter, Courtney, and their twins seemed to be living in the Victorian.

"Who said we were married to each other?" Sebastian asked mysteriously. Blaine swatted him, but Sebastian kissed Blaine in retaliation and Blaine laughed.

"I really thought Nicky and I would get married first," Jeff sighed. "We even had a bet with Thad and Trent."

"It's for Science, John!" Nick suddenly yelled, raising his hand in the air heroically, and parading around the couch Courtney was still sitting on. Courtney was attacked by a fit of the giggles.

"Ignoring you," Sebastian shot at Nick.

"Oh, come on, Bas, we all know you're bitter you never finished your conquest of sleeping with every guy at Dalton," Nick replied.

"I believe I did get everyone, and if you disagree that's your too bad," Sebastian replied haughtily. "Then, having accomplished something for once, I settled down and got married."

"Coming soon to Madison Square Gardens, Warblers on Ice, starring the silver-tongued Sebastian Smythe and his lover Blaine freaking Anderson!" Nick announced.

"Really, Nick?" Sebastian asked.

"Excuse you, Sargent Sassafras, no one hit your buzzer," Nick said, continuing to prance around the room. Sebastian sighed and spun the wheel, getting a 3, and landing on 'Pay Day'.

"I'm getting a little hungry," Courtney said. "Do you have any diced cheese or fruit?"

"Diced cheese and fruit?" Sebastian asked. "How gay do you think we are?"

"There's a platter in the fridge, help yourself," Blaine said.

"Apparently very," Hunter said. Courtney and Nick raced to the kitchen.

"You like her, right?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, of course I do," Hunter replied. "I'm still not sure how she got passed my mother's selection process, but she's really fun."

"At the very least, she seems to like Nick," Jeff said.

"But the important thing is that you like her," Blaine said.

"I like her! Oh my Gosh," Hunter exclaimed. Courtney and Nick came back in with a bottle of tequila and a platter of cheese and fruit. "Oh man."

"Now you did it," Sebastian said, taking the tequila from Nick. "You're about to learn everything you didn't need to know about Blaine."

"No, no," Blaine said. "I'm not drinking tonight, put that away."

"C'mon, B," Sebastian said.

"No! The last time we shared a bottle of tequila I almost lost you," Blaine said, hugging Sebastian tight.

"And that's never gonna happen again," Sebastian said, kissing Blaine. The doorbell rang and Blaine was out of Sebastian's lap in an instant and answering the door. There was Trent, all bundled up.

"Trent, it's not that cold outside," Blaine laughed.

"That's what you think," Trent replied, shedding his top six layers and walking with Blaine into the living room. "You are really high up here."

"Don't even start with them, they've been discussing how jumping creates a paradox for the last two hours," Jeff warned.

"Oh yeah," Hunter said as if remembering she was there. "Trent, this is Courtney, Courtney, Trent."

"Hi Trent," Courtney said.

"Hello," Trent said, sitting down with Nick and Courtney. "Ten or eleven, then?"

"Well, he's lost," Jeff said as Hunter took his turn.

"Excuse you," Trent said over his shoulder. Jeff spun the wheel a little too hard and it went flying across the room.

"J, come on," Nick said, getting up and retrieving the wheel for his boyfriend. "I play with you every day. Give the other kids a chance." He handed the wheel back to Jeff with a kiss.

"I wish I had someone. You guys make me so jealous," Trent sighed.

"Oh Trent, you'll find someone," Blaine said.

"No, I won't. Even Hunter found somebody and the last relationship I had was with Sebastian," Trent said.

"And that was almost two years ago," Sebastian said.

"You'll get someone, Trent," Blaine repeated. "You're amazing."

"I did… kinda meet a guy at school," Trent said. "He's cute but I don't know what to say."

"I know this is going to come out wrong, but there is an overwhelming amount of gay in this room," Hunter said.

"Be nice," Courtney said.

"Courtney, may I borrow you for a moment?" Sebastian asked, beckoning her to join him.

"Sure," she said, skipping across the room to join Sebastian.

"Forgive me," he prefaced before kissing her briefly. She blushed and returned to her seat next to Nick. "I have now kissed every single person in this room," Sebastian proclaimed.

"So?" Blaine asked. "I've kissed half of them. You, Hunter, and Nick."

"When did you kiss Nicky?" Jeff asked indignantly.

"Chill out, it was before you got together," Blaine said.

"And I'd rather know why you kissed Hunter," Nick said.

"I gave him the exact same talk I gave you," Blaine sighed.

"What talk?" Courtney asked.

_"That it's okay to be curious and that no matter what, you are never ever, ever, **ever **alone."_

* * *

**A/N: This is the end. Yay. Within the weekend, expect three things from me:  
**

**One. A fic entitled _Break My Heart_, the optional alternate Huntbastian ending to this story.  
**

**Two. A new fic called something to the effect of _The Sunshine Of The Group_ about Trent, if I ever figure out how to get it started.  
**

**Three. The first chapter of my new fic _It's a Shittacular Life_ (or something like that), an Artie's It's a Wonderful Life Dalton-based AU, with Seblaine, lots of Niff, and some Hunter/Rachel, because I like it, and it's AU. Kurt's in it too, I just haven't figured out what to do with him yet.  
**

**Finally, I would like to thank everyone that read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this fic, and there are a lot of you, and I love every single one of you. This has been my most successful story ever, and since I'm posting it as complete right now, it will probably get a few more reads from those people who are scared of WIPs.  
**

**See you next time.  
Samantha.  
**


End file.
